Of Music and Boarding School
by ihearttoast09
Summary: AU. Sakura, TenTen, Hinata and Ino's boarding school was burnt down in a fire. Now they are being sent to Taiki Boarding school for boys. How will they survive? pairings inside.
1. Fires and Teenage Problems

_Author's Note_: Hey everyone! I got this idea from a story on fanfiction I was reading it's called: _Oh, The Woes of Life by:xMendoukusaia_ it's good story check it out…and yes, this is my first fanfiction story so please try to be nice…I don't mind constructive criticism but please no flames!!

The pairings are: (eventually, not right away...like in a couple of chapters)

-Sasuke+Sakura,

-TenTen+Neji,

-Hinata+Naruto

-and Ino+Shikamaru

_**

* * *

**_

__

Of Music and Boarding Schools

_Chapter one: of fires and teenage problems_

"Great….just great..!" I groaned.

"I can't believe this!!! This is totally sucks!" complained another seventeen year old who's hair was in two twin Chinese buns on the sides of her head.

" Well g-g-guys look o-o-on the br-r-ight side…at l-l-least e-everyone got out s-s-safely." Encouraged a very timid teen.

sigh "And all my best makeup was in my school bag too!! And now its all burning up in the freaken' school!!" cried a platinum blonde.

Said school was now barley standing the blazing fire coming out of the windows while the roof was looking like it was about to collapse at any second.

I couldn't believe this was really happening. It was all seemed too surreal to be going on at this very moment. Yes, our boarding school, Mizuki's Boarding School for Girls(M.B.S.G. for short), the place where I practically called my second home, was now burning up in a raging fire that was trying to be tamed by firefighters and fire engines. This was _so _not my day!

Oh, right I forgot to introduce myself! Well here it goes: I'm Haruno Sakura. I'm the one with short pink hair and emerald green eyes. Yes, I know what you're thinking: _pink hair…WTH!!! _Yeah, I do have pink hair and yes, it's NATURAL! I guess you can say that I'm sort of a wallflower because I'm not this hot-gorgeous-super-model (I guess because of my quote: "Big forehead") so I like to think of myself as just pretty, not plain, boring or even outrageously beautiful its too…troublesome. Yeah, I have good grades nothing short of an A to A+ but thankfully I don't like to brag about that kind of stuff.

I have three best friends and they all have very different personalities so…let me explain.

Yamanaka Ino: Ino and I have know each other since we were in diapers so yeah…you could pretty much say we've know each other for a long time. She has Platinum blonde hair and almost always wears it in a ponytail she has sky blue eyes too. Ino is practically the closest thing I have to a sister. She's always been there for me even if she does call me "Forehead-girl" and I call her "Ino-pig". When we were first sent to the academy, the girls there started to make fun of my forehead calling it "big and ugly". It really hurt me until Ino stood up for me. At that time I had no courage what-so-ever so my self-esteem was pretty low. That is until Ino taught my how to fend for myself.

Next up is TenTen: I love TenTen. She's the most tomboy-ish person I've meet but probably the coolest too. She has dark chocolate brown eyes and her hair is in two Chinese buns on the side of her head. TenTen I guess you could say is one of the sporty girls at our (used to be) boarding school. She had never met her parents before so she doesn't have a last name, which I think is totally cool. She can tell you almost anything about any kind of weapon, When it was first made, its purpose, and how wield or use it. This is how she got the nickname "Weapon's Mistress." Ino and I meant her in second grade, because we noticed she was kind of detached from everyone else. We went over to her one day and started to talk, and ever since we've been best friends.

Lastly is Hyuuga Hinata: Hinata is the shyest member of our group. She has white creamy eyes that are pupil-less and dark hair almost having a shiny blue-ish tint to it. The three of us meet Hinata in forth grade when her father had decided to put her in boarding school after being home schooled for the last couple of years. Hinata has this stuttering problem we've been trying to get rid of for her. It started when she first came to the academy; she was kind of pushed around because of her timid nature. Luckily Ino, TenTen and I saved her from a bunch of older girls from picking on her after that we decided to adopted her into our group.

Oh, and I forgot to mention we're in a band. It's called: Undreamed Visions or Undreamed for short. I guess you can say that we are pretty hot in the music industry next to Apocalypse Assault, (**A/N: guess who's band that is!!) **they're our only rival (who's names and appearances are still unknown) We've been competing with them since we first started our band. It was sort of like a competition to see who could get the most fans…or something like that at least. But the good thing is that no one really knows that the four of us are really Undreamed, accepted our manager: Mitarashi Anko. The only reason that we don't tell people who we _really _are, is because we decided it would kind of ruin our whole persona at school. People wouldn't treat you the same if they knew we were this "un-godly rock band" they would try to befriend us to _only _to have the perks that come with having a total superstar as a best friend. NOW it's not like I'm saying _everyone's_ like that it's just that most people I know would do that and I'm sure I wouldn't want that, let alone TenTen, Hinata and Ino.

Now that were done with our introductions, let's get back to our current situation…

"Alright girls please listen up…HEY!!!!! I SAID SHUT UP AND BE QUIET!! Thank you…." our principal, Tsunade (or Dean if you want to call her), yelled into the megaphone. Standing next to her was Shizune. (our assitant principal), with TonTon in her arms.

"We are going to have you all line up single filially to board the busses that are here to take you all home. We'll send any news home to you or your parents about finding another school for you all. In the mean time think of this as an…. extended vacation." After that being said everyone lined up to board the busses that had come to take us to our homes.

"Well I guess this isn't _so _bad I mean…at least we get a mini vacation." I tried to look on the bright side, just to cheer everyone up. Apparently it didn't quite work.

"Isn't _so _bad??!! ALL MY COSMETICS ARE ALL BURNED UP THANKS TO THE GODDAMN FIRE!!!!" screeched Ino flopping down in one of the empty seats. She apparently wasn't trying to lighten up the mood.

"I-Ino-Chan I-I-its not t-t-that bad. I m-mean now y-y-you'll g-get to go s-shopping when e-e-ever you w-w-want." Stuttered Hinata. This seemed to cheer Ino up instantly

"**All right Hinata-Chan!! You go girl! CHA!!!"** exclaimed Inner Sakura.

"Oh my god!!! You're totally right Hinata!!!! I'm gonna have a huge shopping spree when I get home!!" Ino yelled excitedly. We all laughed at Ino's eagerness.

"Oh, hey TenTen-Chan are you still going to stay in your old apartment?" I asked wondering if she said no then where she was going to stay.

"Yeah, I mean I have no where else to go. Besides when we all get home we can I.M. each other and talk about our plans for the 'vacation'." I nodded. Soon it was my stop to get off.

I ran inside and was greeted by my cat Yuna. It had been about nine years since an unknown attacker had murdered my parents. I was really hysterical at first but my friends helped me get through it so I'm fine now. The only thing I remember about the attacker was that he had these sinister yellow snake eyes, and had this creepy almost deranged voice that actually sounded like a snake.

I looked up at the clock; it was about time the all the girls got home so I ran upstairs to my computer and waited a minute for my computer to boot up and sign on to my screen name.

_**CherryBlossoms has signed on.**_

_**WeaponsMistress has signed on**_

_**Cosmosflower18 has signed on.**_

_**LadyHinata06 has signed on.**_

_CherryBlossoms:_ hey guys 

_WeaponsMistress_ : hey

_Cosmosflower18: _hey forehead

_LadyHinata06:_ H-Hi

_CherryBlossoms:_ so what school do you think we'll be able to go to?

_WeaponsMistress_: Idk hopefully something close by... I really don't feel like waking up at 5 in the morning just to get to school on time

_Cosmosflower18: _Yeah I need my beauty sleep! I need to stay beautiful!

_CherryBlossoms_ : Ha, pig you don't need it! Your already ugly as it is!

_Cosmosflower18:_ forehead! You're just jealous I'm prettier than you!!

_CherryBlossoms_ : why you little pig!!!!!

_Cosmosflower18: _Forehead, I'm just stating the facts! AND DON'T CALL ME THAT!!

_CherryBlossoms:_ INO-PIG!!!

_Cosmosflower18: _FOREHEAD GIRL!

_WeaponsMistress_ : there they go again…..sigh

_LadyHinata06: _H-Hai I k-know…..sigh

_CherryBlossoms_ : SHUT UP PIG!!

_Cosmosflower18: _WHY YOU FOREHEAD!

_CherryBlossoms_ : PIG!!!

_Cosmosflower18: _FOREHEAD!!!

_CherryBlossoms:_ PIG!!!

_Cosmosflower18: _FOREHEAD!!

_LadyHinata06: _SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_CherryBlossoms_ : ….

_Cosmosflower18: _….

_WeaponsMistress_: good job Hina! That got them to shut up!

_LadyHinata06:_ A-Arigatou….

_CherryBlossoms:_ well anyway…we have a MAJOR problem on our hands!

_Cosmosflower18:_ and besides our boarding school burning down, my make-up getting destroyed in the fire, and me stepping in dog-poo coming home from school….this problem would be…..?

_CherryBlossoms_: hahahaha you stepped in dog poop! Anyway...what about our band!

_WeaponsMistress_: what about it?

_LadyHinata06: _TenTen d-does have a-a p-point, what a-a-about our b-band?

_Cosmosflower18:_ yeah forehead I don't see the problem…..

_CherryBlossoms:_ Kami! You guys are so blind! The problem is where will we practice?? You all know that the music room is where we all practice before a concert _or _going to the recording studio!

_CherryBlossoms_ : Not to mention what we're gonna do about Anko! I mean where will we meet her for practice?

_WeaponsMistress:_ she's right ladies….where will we be able to do all that stuff?

_Cosmosflower18: _yeah I know but look on the bright side... you can all thank _me_ for telling you to leave our stuff at home…or else all our equipment would have been burned in the fire!

_LadyHinata06:_ I-I-Ino-Chan d-does have a p-p-point s-so Arigatou I-Ino-Chan

_WeaponsMistress:_ yeah thanks Ino-Chan!

_CherryBlossoms:_ good job pig! for once you did something right!

_Cosmosflower18:_ I'll take that as a complement Forehead-girl

_CherryBlossoms:_ your welcome…well I g2g it's getting late and I'm beat!

_WeaponsMistress:_ yeah me too so bye guys talk to you tomorrow!

_LadyHinata06:_ b-bye guys!

_Cosmosflower18: _yeah night guys and night forehead

_CherryBlossoms:_ Night ladies! Night pig!

_CherryBlossoms has signed off._

_WeaponsMistress has signed off._

_Cosmosflower18 has signed off._

_LadyHinata06 has signed off._

After I got of the computer I felt drained. _Man do I need some sleep. _**Me too… **yawned Inner Sakura. After changing into my pajamas I climbed into bed. _yawn...tomorrows gonna be a _long _day…_was the last thought that entered my mind before I fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N: tell me how that was guys:**

**-if I should inprove it**

**-redo it**

**-or if its okay how it is!!!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!!!!**

**ihearttoast09**

**p.s and if anyone knows how to edit their profile please tell me so I can get that updated!! thanx!**


	2. Adventures at The Mall

_Author's note_: Thank you for the reviews guys!! I appreciate it!! These are replies to my first commentors (is that a word?)

-XtomboysmurfX – yes I know Hinata was stuttering online…but I was trying to add to the affect of her shyness like I didn't want to have to type she typed timidly…that would be kinda weird and the fact that she all of the sudden yelled "shut up" was very out of character for her…so yeah…if you're confused bout that P.M. me (god I love saying that, its exciting!)

-violetrosie- thank you it kind of amazes me that I came up with this whole plot that's coming up later…so stay tuned!!

-ballagurl06- I love your penname by the way! Thanx for reviewing!

-sakuraxkisu- Thanx for reviewing!! And thank you for telling me how to do my profile because my friend and I now have very _interesting _profiles:)

-Kittylver41092- hey Kate thanx for reviewing! And to let everyone know she's the one who helped me with this whole idea to write a story in the first place:) Thanks I own yah one! And the names for the bands!! Because I couldn't think of any and she did!! **P.S. Check out her story I Need You to Love Me-it's a VERY good story! Check it out! **

P.S.- don't worry the girls will meet the guys in this chapter…maybe!!! Mwahhhhh (sorry had to add the affect)

**Ohhh… and I think I forgot to mention that all of them are 17!!!**

_**NOW ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!**_

**_

* * *

_**Sakura awoke with the sunlight from her window beaming in her eyes. And to the fact that Yuna, her cat, was meowing to get out of her room, to get some breakfast. Sakura sat up in her bed and took in her surroundings wondering why she was at home. _Why am I here? I mean all I remember is getting up yesterday _in _my dorm… _Not _my house…_Inner Sakura interrupted her thinking. **Um hello!! That's because our boarding school was burnt down in that fire remember, baka! Geez and you call _me _stupid! **_Oh…that's right I guess…that wasn't a dream after all…_**No it wasn't…but look on the bright side now we won't have to wake up at an un-godly hour to get ready for school. **Inner Sakura beamed. 

Smirking at this thought she got up and let her cat out of her bedroom. She soon turned to go take a shower but stopped in her tracks remembering she didn't have anything to wash herself with because she had taken everything she had to school with her. Sighing Sakura picked up her phone and dialed Ino's number.

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Ri- Hello?_

"Hi Yamanka-san can I please speak with Ino?

_Oh Sakura-Chan! How are you dear? Did you get any burns from the fire? _

"Um… no I'm totally fine. All of us got out just in time."

_Oh that's good to hear! Well hold on here's Ino-Chan…hello? Ino speaking…_

"Hey pig I was wondering if I could take a shower over at your place because I just remembered that I took ALL of my shampoos and stuff to school."

_Oh yeah course forehead! TenTen-Chan and Hinata-Chan are already here we were gonna call you in like 5 minutes to wake your lazy ass up…haha_

"Haha okay well can you pick me up in like 10 minutes?"

_Sure I'll be there in a couple of minutes…Ja Ne Sakura-chan!_

"Thanks Ja Ino-Chan!!"

With that they both hung up. Sakura stood up and went over to her closet only to find almost absolutely nothing in it. Sakura sweatdropped. _Argg.. I forgot I took like practically my whole wardrobe to school…sigh I guess I'll have to go shopping later…_

Taking the only thing she had to wear out of her closet, she examined it. _It _was an old costume she had worn to one of the Halloween parties she attended when she was 15. The costume was a fairies outfit that consisted of two pieces that were forest green**. (A/N: If you want the picture go here: h t t p :// s92(dot)photobucket(dot)com/albums/l37/Narume13/Anime20Girls/?actionview¤tEarthanime;(dot)Jpg -sorry its just REALLY hard to describe**) Wondering if it still fit she tried it on. Looking at her self in her full-length mirror she concluded one thing…she was pretty damn _hot _in this outfit!

Now it wasn't like Sakura was self-centered and always craved attention by wear obscure outfits like other girls did. It was just that she couldn't help but admit that she looked _pretty_ good in this costume, most outfits actually. It was just that her figure was just about _perfect _and corresponded with almost every color. Interrupting her thinking she herd a:

_Honk…Honk _

And with that she grabbed her jacket, her key to the house and bid Yuna a 'good-bye' before leaving the house. After making sure her house was locked, Sakura ran to Ino' s mothers' s corvette.

Being a famous super-star did have its perks, like getting a lot of money for each new CD they produced…and right now they had about 5 out so far.

"Hey Ino-Chan, TenTen-Chan, Hinata-Chan, Yamanaka-san."

"Hey Sakura-Chan" they all said at the same time making Sakura smile. Buckling her seatbelt, Ino's mom backed out of the driveway and drove off towards Ino's house.

"Um, forehead…can I ask you something?"

"Yeah sure pig…what is it?" sounding curious as to what Ino was about to ask her.

"Okay…..What the HECK are you _wearing_?" Making sure she didn't swear in front of her mom, Ino asked appalled. Sweatdropping Sakura answered:

"Well I didn't have any clothes besides this. I took everything with me to the academy, so this was all I had to wear." Sakura answered in a monotone voice.

"Oh…well then you all know what this means right?" she asked the girls. Looking puzzled TenTen answered.

"What Ino-Chan?"

"Well…" Ino started. "It means….WE ALL GET TO GO SHOPPING!!!!"

The girls just sweatdropped at this proclamation.

Sakura started to giggle. " Well I can _never _pass up a good shopping opportunity…what do ya say ladies?" referring to TenTen and Hinata who had been quiet most of the ride.

"Sure" came TenTen answer. " I need new pants anyway, mine are starting to rip at the ends"

"I'll g-go too. I n-n-need a couple of new shirts t-too" Hinata said.

"Alright then!!! TO THE MALL!!!"

"Um Ino-Chan I hate to burst your bubble but um… I NEED SOMETHING ELSE TO WEAR BESIDES THIS COSTUME!!" Sakura yelled.

"Oh right…aha I forgot…. never mind lets go home first Kaa-san"

* * *

**-At Ino's**

After taking a shower and borrowing some of Ino's clothes, Sakura walked out of the bathroom wearing: A black tank-top with a white sweater over it and jeans.

Walking down to the kitchen where the girls were seated at the mini-bar, she said " okay I'm ready!"

Turning around Ino examined her outfit on Sakura. "That looks good on you Sakura!" she said smiling.

"Thanks now…can we go?" Sakura asked.

"Sure I'll get my mom's keys and we can go." After saying that Ino got up, followed by Hinata and TenTen, and walked out of the kitchen to tell her mom they were leaving.

"Kaa-san we're leaving now!! Be back in a couple of hours!!" Ino yelled up stairs to were her mother was.

"Alright" her mom answered. "Have fun!! And be safe!!" Ino rolled her eyes at the last statement. Exiting the house Ino grumbled

"I hate when she does that!! Man she still treats me like a little kid!!!"

"At least you have parents" Sakura interrupted obviously annoyed with Ino and her complaining. Turning to Ino she said: "I'd rather have parents that complained or worried about me than to not have any at all." At this point Sakura entered the car along with Ino, TenTen, and Hinata. Ino was driving while Sakura was in the passenger seat and TenTen and Hinata were in the two back seats.

"Besides" Sakura continued. "She's just doing it because she _cares _about you Ino! You should stop complaining and appreciate what you have while it lasts!! You never know when its going to be ripped away from you…." After saying this, Sakura stared out her window.

Everyone was silent, thinking about what Sakura had said until Ino interrupted everyone's thinking.

" Sakura…look I'm really sorry. I seriously didn't mean it like that!! I do appreciate what I have!!! But…I know that I should appreciate it more than I have been doing…sorry"

Sighing Sakura said "its okay its just that you two are lucky!" referring to Hinata and Ino. "You _have_ parents while me and TenTen-Chan don't. But it's fine because I have good friends right?"

"YEAH!"

"o-o course"

"Yuppers!"

All laughing at TenTen' s answered they pulled into the mall parking lot. "Alright lets go!!" And with that they entered the mall.

* * *

**-At the mall**

After a couple of hours of shopping…**(A/N: sorry don't feel like writing it) **

"Ohhh…MAN I'M HUNGRY!!" TenTen yelled.

"M-me too" Hinata soon declared after TenTen.

"Yeah I am too…Ino-pig can we _please _stop and get some food!!"

Said girl was now practically dragging her companions toward the next store. "Nani!? You guys are tired already?"

"YES!!" they all half screamed at Ino.

"Alright sheesh…okay well I'll just tell the lady in this store to hold our stuff while we go eat."

After handing all 47 bags to the lady at the desk, they left to go to the food court.

"Alright! Lets go!!" yelled Sakura, excited to actually get some food into her stomach. Running ahead of the girls, she turned the corner and BAM!

"Sakura!!!" her friends screamed running over to her.

She had smashed into someone and they were now sprawled out on the floor of the mall.

"Owww…" Sakura mumbled standing up. She looked down to see a boy around her age sitting up and rubbing his head from the impact.

"Oh, here" she said while holding her hand out so she help her victim up. Said _victim_ glared up at her but took her hand anyway. "I'm really sorry about that" Sakura apologized. The male was about 5'11 and had dark black hair with ebony-onyx eyes that were now glaring at her. He had baggy pants on with a gray hoddie, with a murderous aura surrounding him. **Man he's HOTT with 2 'T's !!!! **Inner Sakura exclaimed. _Oh god…not _you!!! _Of all times…_**HEY I'm not that bad!!! **_Bad is an understatement…but I do have to agree with you… He is _pretty_ cute!_

Breaking out of her conversation with her Inner, Sakura noticed the boy she had smashed into was still glaring at her.

"Oh sorry, what'd you say?" Sakura asked innocently.

" I said, 'yeah you _should_ be sorry.'" The male rolled his eyes at her while crossing his arms. Pissing Sakura off, she said:

"Excuse me?! I just said I was _sorry_ to you, you should at least _accept it_!!!!!!!" she yelled at him. The onyx-eyed boy now had a bewildered expression on his face clearly confused as to why this _female _wasn't asking him out on a date or anything.

"You know teme, she's right… you shouldn't treat women like that!" yelled a boy with an annoying voice that was around the same age as her. It was then that she noticed the three other of the _Teme's _companions.

The tallest boy had white-opaque eyes and was a little taller than the onyx-eyed boy. His hair was past his shoulders and tied on the end to keep it away from his face. He had an antagonistic aura to him, similar to the male she had whacked into earlier. He was wearing almost the same thing as the onyx-eyed male but his hoddie was a dark red instead of gray.

The next guy had a lazy look to him. His hair was up in a ponytail on the top of his head that resembled a pineapple. He had black beady eyes that where currently focused on the sky roof directly above them, it seemed as though he was watching the clouds. He was wearing jeans that his hands were currently stuffed into its pockets and a blue long sleeve shirt.

The last male in the bunch was the one that had yelled at the-so-called _teme_. He had spikey blonde hair and very pretty eyes. They were almost this electric blue color. He was wearing a bright orange shirt and jeans. A cheeky grin was plastered on the blonde's face, making him look _very_ hyperactive at the moment. He had a happy aura surrounding him making him seem ecstatic about the whole situation.

"yeah your friend's right! You shouldn't treat her like that!" yelled Ino, who was more than pissed at the onyx-eyed boy.

Snickering the blonde haired boy said: "haha you just got told teme!!" Turning to his companion the onyx-eyed boy glared and said:

"Dobe Shut up!"

"You know _teme _you shouldn't treat your friends like that. It's very rude, it's a wonder how they can even stand you!!" yelled an angry Sakura.

"You know _pinky _it's _rude _to get into other people's business. So I'd just shut up right now if I were you." Glared the boy.

"You're right, I shouldn't get into other people's business." Started Sakura in a sweet voice that would even make you teeth rot.

The boy was now smirking, thinking that this girl would surely bow down to him and ask for forgiveness like any other girl would do. But what he didn't know, was that Sakura Haruno wasn't like other girls. She was far from it in fact. So what Sakura said next surprised the whole group of boys.

Leaning into his face, as if she was going in for a kiss, pulled down on his chin and turn his face she her lips met his ear she whispered: " but for you I see that there's an exception. I wouldn't flater yourself there pretty boy. Think that you can get any girl you want, I'm not the kind of girl that would just bow down to your every whim so you better damn well watch yourself." Pulling away she cupped his face into her hand saying in a _very_ girly voice: "Okay there sweetie? _Glad_ we had this talk." (1)

Pushing his head away from her, causing him to stumble back a little, she walked off with her 'posse'.

* * *

As she walked away with her group, Sasuke had a look on his face as if saying 'what the hell just happened'. 

Stunned, Naurto said "wow…that girl sure is different ay teme?"

The only thing Sasuke could possible answer with was a "Hn." And started to walk off in the opposite direction.

"The funny thing is" Neji started catching up with Sasuke. "is that the almighty Uchiha was just told by a girl." He said snickering.

"How troublesome" was said by Shikamaru. Rolling his eyes, Sasuke sped up trying to get out the mall as soon as possible.

Turning the corner, the boys came to the exit of the mall. Pushing the door open they left the mall and stood on the sidewalk waiting for their driver to pull up at any minute. A couple of minutes later an SUV **(A/N: use your imagination of any SUV you like because I'm not that good with cars sorry!) **pulled up to the curb. Opening the door, Sasuke let everyone in and shut the door behind him.

"To the manor" he said with authority. Looking out the window all he could think of was the pink-haired girl he had encountered in the mall.

_She's different._ Naruto's words kept echoing in Sasuke's mind. Sighing he closed his eyes, trying to rest while his driver was taking all of them to their destination.

* * *

Sakura had been ranting ever since she had stormed off leaving the 4 males behind. 

Trailing behind Sakura was Ino, TenTen and Hinata. Quickly looking back to see if the boys were following them. They found nothing, letting out a sigh of relief, they rushed ahead to catch up with their friend.

"I can't believe that kid! Think he's some god-on-earth or something! Geez can he have a big enough ego?!? Man he's such a…such a….BASTAD!!!!! GAHHHH!!!" Sakura screamed.

On-lookers looked at the pink-haired teen like she was on drugs or something. Giving them all glares that made even the most intimidating people scream and run for their mothers, Sakura stormed off again towards the food court. It was a wonder the girl could even keep her mind on food at a time like this.

Finally catching up to her, Ino , Hinata, and TenTen led Sakura to a bench so they could all sit down.

"Sakura I suggest you chill out before you give yourself a stroke." TenTen declared trying to calm an almost hyperventilating Sakura down.

With a sigh Sakura said " I guess your right…BUT STILL I DOESN'T MEAN THAT JERK CAN JUST THINK SO SMUGLY ABOUT HIMSELF!!!!" she screeched.

"SAKURA!!!!!" Hinata all the suddenly yelled without stuttering making the girls stare at her with wide eyes. "S-sorry I just t-thought that y-y-you needed t-to come d-down S-Sakura-Chan." Hinata apologized, They all smiled at Hinata.

"It's fine Hinata-Chan! It just means that you're getting bolder!!" exclaimed TenTen

"Yeah Hinata-Chan! You even managed to shut Forehead up!!" smiled Ino.

"Hey! At least I'm not a pig like you Ino!" exclaimed Sakura.

"Sakura? TenTen? Ino? Hinata? Is that you?" they heard a familiar voice behind them question. Turning around they smiled widely and exclaimed:

"ANKO!!!!" sweatdropping at this Anko waved and sat down on the bench next to the girls. "Hey girls!"

"A-Anko! We're s-s-so glad to s-see you!" Hinata stuttered.

"Glad to see me? Oh! I was just going to say the same to you four." She smiled.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Sakura questioned.

"Oh well I was trying to find you to tell you personally that Tsunade-sama is having an emergency meeting for the academy girls. Because she says she's found a school for all of you." Anko explained only taking one breath to say it all.

"Really when is it?" asked TenTen. The girls were actually excited to hear that Tsunade had found a school for them all and they wouldn't have to be split up.

"Tomorrow at 10 o'clock." Anko said monotonly.

"Well I better get going then. I got lots of work to do" Anko got up to leave but stopped and turned her head towards the girls "and don't worry about the band…we'll figure it out later after the meeting…k?"

The girls nodded. Anko nodded as well and walked off in the direction she had come from.

"Y' know guys I think we should get our stuff and go home. It's getting late." said Sakura. They nodded at this and went to get their bags from the lady at the store they had left them at.

* * *

**-At Ino's**

The girls had decided to have a sleepover at Ino's since they all had to go to the meeting Tsunade was holding, they decided to go together.

After getting ready for bed they all sat in the Yamanaka's living room on the couch. It was around 10:30 p.m.,the girls chose the movie Finding Nemo. Because of the previous events that day they had decided they _all _needed a good laugh.

Finishing the movie around 11:45p.m.** (A/N: sorry I don't feel like writing the whole movie scene :)) **deciding that it was time for bed the girls got up and headed for the guest room-which was, of course, HUGE! Settling down for a good night's rest they bid each other a 'goodnight' and quickly drifted off in to their own little dreamland.

* * *

_Author's note:_ Hey guys! hope you like this chapter! Please review! 

Also: i think I'm kind of becoming a review whore because me and my friend Kittylver41092 now ompete for reviews!-haha i know we're really stupid! anyways...

(1)-Kate my friend(kittylver41092) helped me come up with this comeback because I couldn't think of one:)

P.S.- The pairings are(if you didn't see them already):

-SakuraxSasuke(main)

-NarutoxHinata(minor)

-InoxShikamaru(minor)

-TenTenxNeji(minor)

Don't worry there will be fluff later on!!! promise!


	3. Orientations and Concerts

_Author's Note: _Thank you for reviewing everyone:) Sorry about the late update I'll try to update faster next time! Promise!

**IMPORTANT!!!!-**

Symbiotic brought to my attention that the guys band name-Apocalypse Assault-sounds sorta like Nuclear Assault. I didn't mean for that to happen. My friend and I just came up with that name on our own not knowing that it had sounded like "a rip off" of another band name. Sorry!! But I never listen to that kind of music so I didn't know. Sorry again!

**Disclaimer: Sorry I keep forgetting to do these things!! Anyways… I do not own Naruto or the songs in this chapter.**

Now…on with the story!

* * *

**Of Music and Boarding School**

Orientations and Concerts

* * *

Sakura awoke with a start when she felt something slap her face, or rather, someone.

Looking over to where the 'thing' had come from, she saw Hinata grunt and then settle back down into slumber. Turning over to see the clock, it read: 8:40 A.M.

Seeing as they had only 2 hours until the orientation, Sakura got up and quickly went to the bathroom to take a shower and get ready.

Around 15 minutes later Sakura emerged from the bathroom with a towel raped around her petite form. Walking over to Ino's closet, Sakura took out a pair of jeans and a red Tee-shirt. Looking back at the clock it read: 9:37 A.M. sighing Sakura got up and proceeded to wake up the other girls.

Hinata was the first to wake up after Sakura had nudged her on the side of the shoulder. Sitting up, Hinata yawned and rubbed her eyes to get rid of the sleepiness (is that a word?).

The next one to wake up was Ino. After some…difficulties of trying to get the blonde up, Sakura, and with the combined efforts of Hinata, managed to get her awake.

Next came the hard part…getting TenTen up. _Sigh_. This was going to be _fun_

Sakura had always liked sleepovers since she was young. It was fun hanging with your best friends all night. The only problem with staying up too late, was getting up in the morning. Sakura didn't have a problem with getting up in the morning and neither did Ino and Hinata. TenTen on the other hand had some, well…_issues_.

It always seemed that at any time all of the girls had a sleepover, TenTen had a little _problem _about getting up in the morning. Whenever one of the girls would try to wake her up, she'd instantly jump up and hurl Kunia, Shuriken, kantanas, you name it, she'd throw it.

Petrified at this thought, the girls slowly inched their way towards where TenTen was currently sleeping.

Sakura, being the brave-hearted girl she was, slowly (but surely) held her index finger directly at TenTen's side and poked her.

All three girls ducked for cover as soon as Sakura had done her deed. After a few moments, seeing as nothing was currently being thrown at them, they poked their heads up to see TenTen looking at them curiously.

"What are you guys ducking for?" she asked monotonely.

The girls stared at TenTen in disbelief, wondering what the world was coming to; next thing you know it will be raining machetes!

Coming back to their senses the three quickly stood up to face a very confused brown-haired girl.

"Oh…well…we heard on the news that a…bomb might blow up today…and…uh…we were just practicing safety precautions?" answered Sakura.

"Um… are you guys high or something?" TenTen asked quirking a brow.

Sweatdropping Ino said: "No we just thought it would be fun to…duck and um…cover?"

"Whatever you say" rolling her eyes, TenTen got up and looked over at the clock and screamed.

"Oh My God!! We only have 15 minutes to get ready and go!!!"

All three of the girls snapped their heads towards the clock it read 9:45 A.M.

"AHHH!! We have no time to get ready!!" screeched Ino.

"o-oh no!" exclaimed Hinata.

Sakura snickered at her friends. "You guys should have gotten up earlier like I did."

All three of them glared at the pinked-haired girl. Running to Ino's closet, TenTen, Hinata and Ino started to rip through their new clothes trying on a million outfits a minute. Finally deciding on the ones they wanted to wear, the trio sprinted to the bathroom to wash their faces and brush their teeth.

"Hurry guys we've only got 10 minutes!!" yelled an annoyed Sakura.

"Coming!" They yelled as they exited the bathroom running towards the front door where Sakura was waiting with the keys.

* * *

After about 5 minutes, they arrived at their destination. Parking the car, the four ventured over to the courtyard where the meeting was being held.

"Hey guys!!" the girls looked over to where they heard someone yell.

"Hey Anko" they answered

"Here I got you guys some seat over here" She escorted the females to 5 seats in the center of the courtyard that were towards the back. After about 5 more minutes of waiting, Tsunade finally appeared at the podium.

"Good morning everyone!" She started. "As you all know recently we had a...misfortune happen to our school. But luckily we have found a replacement school in the meantime for you ladies to attend while we try to fix up out old one. You will be attending our brother school, Taiki's Boarding School for boys. Without further ado I'd like to introduce you to the schools Dean: Jiraya."

Turning towards her friends, Sakura asked " We're going to an all boys school?"

"I guess so…" answered Ino "Hey! That means there will be boys there!!"

"Thank you lieutenant obvious you've now been promoted to captain…" Sakura answered sarcastically rolling her eyes.

Huffing, Ino turned back to the front to watch a man around his fifties saunter up to the podium.

"HELLLLLOOOOO LADIIIIES!!!!" exclaimed the white-haired man.

The man behind the podium was taller than Tsunade by about 5 inches. He had white hair that was past his butt and was tied by a red ponytail holder (**A/N: I couldn't think of what it was called! -lol**).

Sakura could have sworn he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at that point. Whoever _the hell_ put this man in charge of taking a bunch of teenaged girls to _his_ school, was _insane_!

"I would just like to welcome you personally to our school" Jiraya was now leaning against the podium, a dazed almost dreamy look crossed his features as he spook. "We'd also like to offer _ALL _our hospitality and-"

An infuriated Tsunade promptly shoved Jiraya off the podium making him stumble back a little.

"THANK you _Jiraya-san_ I'm sure the girls will be most fit with you… _accommodations_" she hissed through gritted teeth.

Winking at his audience, Jiraya turned around and headed back to his seat in the front row.

"Oh My God! There is a _perve _that is going to be showing us to our new school!?" Ino whisper-yelled to the girls.

"I hope he doesn't try anything, because if he does I swear I'm gonna hurl every weapon known to mankind at him!!" TenTen whispered back to the group.

The four of them, including Anko, laughed quietly at this statement. Leave it to TenTen to bring weapons and violence into the conversation.

"Anyways…" Tsunade continued. "Everyone, including the teachers, will be going to Taiki's about 2 ½ weeks from now."

Anko groaned at this "Ugh…I thought we wouldn't have to work anymore…_sigh _I guess a girl can only _dream._"

The girls laughed at her, earning another groan from their manager.

"You all will meet in the old school parking lot with your things. And might I remind you this _is _a _boarding school_ so you'll be taking all your necessities for living in the dorms we assign you."

"Oh My God!! We're being _assigned _dorms!?" Ino started to panic at that thought. How could she deal with being with some weirdo in her dorm?

"Yeah I-I guess so…hope w-we at least get to be together." Hinata sighed.

"You are going to have 2 people per dorm, since there is limited space at the academy and _only_ enough space for 2 people per dorm. We will be giving you your schedules once we reach the school. If you have any questions feel free to ask any of the teachers or myself. Now if you al don't mind I'm going to the bar." Tsunade had mumbled the last part of her 'speech' and walked off the podium. Shizune, her secretary/best friend trailed after her with TonTon in her arms.

* * *

A week later…

Sakura looked at her self in the full-length mirror as she could hear her Band's name being chanted by her fans behind the curtain.

Checking her appearance one last time before she went on stage: she had on a long brown wig on with waves in it to make it look natural. She wore hazel eye-coloring contacts because she felt it would help pull of the whole 'innocent' look that she wanted (not that she wasn't innocent already). Behind her were TenTen, Hinata and Ino, who were fixing their appearances as well.

TenTen had a black wig on that was tied up in a ponytail to keep it out of her face. She had on light blue contacts.

Hinata had a brown wig on that was left loose in a low ponytail. Her contacts were emerald green almost Identical to Sakura's own eyes.

Ino had a dark red wig on that framed her face in an overlie shape. She didn't need to put in contacts seeing as though a lot of people had blue eyes like her.

You all are probably wondering what had happened last week. Well...

-Flashback-

_A week ago_

_After Tsunade left the 'stage' the academy girls started to get up and converse with each other._

"_Wow…I guess it won't be _so _bad right?" Sakura was trying to look on the bright side. But like always Ino had to go ruining Sakura's efforts._

"_What are you talking about forehead? This going to be a disaster!!"_

"_But Ino, I thought that you were excited to go to Taiki's because there would be boys there?" TenTen questioned._

"_YOU'RE RIGHT!!!!" everyone sweatdropped, but then started to laugh._

"_Hey I wonder what they'll look like! Like are they geeks?emos?punks?or bad-asses_?(A/N:sorry geeks, emos, punks, and bad-asses if I insulted you but its for the sake of the story)_ TenTen exclaimed excitedly. Obviously she was ecstatic about the whole 'moving to an all boys school' idea. _

"_I think there will b-be every type of g-guy there." Hinata smiled._

"_Well don't get too excited about that you've got other things to worry about." Anko intervened._

_The girls gave her confused looks. Sighing Anko elaborated._

"_Oh.. I forgot to tell you, you have a concert next week."_

"_NANI?!?" that all screamed. Nearby people looked at them strangely. _

"_SHHHH!! Don't scream like that!! Do you want people to find out!" Anko whisper-yelled at them in a hushed voice._

"_Gomen." They all apologized quietly._

"_But still, you could have warned us sooner!"_

"_Yeah Sakura's right!"_

"_I-I agree"_

"_Me too!"_

"_Girls listen, yes I know I should have warned you sooner but I just found out about it yesterday afternoon. But don't worry, you've had shorter time to prepare right?"_

_The girls nodded. _

"_Good so the concerts on Friday next week at 9:00 p.m. don't worry though, we've practiced our asses off anyways so it shouldn't be a problem. Besides I've already trained you maggots to be in tip top shape for these kinds of situations."_

_Smiling the girls nodded._

"_Alright then, I'll see you Friday 4 hours before okay?"_

"_HAI!!!" they all answered in unison._

-End Flashback-

"Alright ladies, ready to go?"

Smiling at each other they all nodded their heads.

"Then lets go!!" Shooing them towards the center of the curtain. Grabbing their instruments they got ready for the curtain to open.

About a minute later the curtain opened reveling a massive stadium filled with tons of fans here to listen to what Undreamed Visions was about to unveil.

Unknown to them their number one enemy had just entered the crowd.

* * *

The boys from Apocalypse Assault stared at their competition as the curtain revealed the four.

Sasuke smirked. _Lets see what they're _really _made of._

"Hey Teme!! Look, its them!!" exclaimed the excited Naruto. He was dancing up and down looking like he had to pee.

Rolling his eyes at the blonde Sasuke thought: _Honestly_ _the music hasn't even started yet, and he's already acting like an idiot. _

"I know Dobe, I'm not blind."

"Hey Naruto, come down, they haven't even started playing yet, troublesome…" Shikamaru lazily said.

Naruto soon felt a hand whacking him in the back of the head.

"OWW!!! Oi what was that for?!" Naruto shouted as he rubbed the welt on his head.

"That was for being a baka, baka." Explained Neji rolling his eyes and turning them to the stage.

"NEJI!!! THAT HURT!!"

"Shut up you two, its starting." Sasuke announced breaking the two up.

The four of them turned their heads to the stage waiting for their rival to begin the concert.

Now, your probably wondering why our favorite boys, are at our favorite girls'/rivals' concert? Well there's a good reason for that…

-Flashback-

_Sasuke sat in his dorm, at his desk writing lyrics for a new song while Neji tuned his guitar, Naruto ate ramen and Shikamaru took a nap._

"_Hey dobe, can you turn on the radio for a minute"_ _requested Sasuke._

"_Yeah (slurp) sure…" turning on the radio Naruto tuned it to 92.3_**(A/N: my favorite radio station!! squeals)**

"_you're listening to Fly 92.3 we just received some news that _Undreamed Visions _is having a concert tonight at 9:00 p.m. so hurry and reserve you tickets now because the show is just about sold out."_

_Sasuke's ears perked up as soon as he heard his rivals' band name mentioned. Thinking for a moment an idea formed in his head._

"_You know what we should do tonight instead of sitting here?" Sasuke asked his friends._

_Earning questioning looks from all three of his companions he decided to elaborate._

"_We should go to Undreamed Visions' concert"_

_They all looked at Sasuke as if he had just suggested they all run around the block naked, until Neji interrupted the staring contest between them._

"_Why the _hell_ would we do that for?" both Naruto and Shikamaru nodded at this. _

_Sasuke rolled his eyes._ Honestly _he thought. _Weren't they _suppose_ to be 'geniuses' ? Jeez…

"_We're _going_ to check out our competition…duh"_

_The three other guys' faces were in the shape of an 'O' at this point._

_Smirking Neji said "Good plan Uchiha" Neji suddenly frowned. "But how are we going to get in? You heard the announcer they're show is sold out."_

"_Wait…I don't get it, why are we going to 'Undreamed's concert?"_

_Leave it to Naruto to be a total idiot when it comes to an 'ingenious plan' like Sasuke's. _

"_Idiot we're going to crash their concert to get to know there weaknesses so that we can beat them when it comes to the charts" Shikamaru lazily explained and promptly smacked Naruto up the side the head._

"_Anyway, all we have to do is get tickets , and we're in…but where are we going to get the tickets? Ay Uchiha?"_

_The Uchiha resumed a thinking position and thought for a minute. Smirking he went over to his nightstand, picked up his cell phone and started pressing buttons._

_After a minute a gruff voice answered the other line._

_'Hello?'_

"_Hey It's me"_

_'Oh Sasuke…what do you need? '_

"_I need tickets to Undreamed Visions' concert"_

_'Undreamed Visions' concert? Why would you need tickets for that?'_

"_We're going to do a little spying. Just to check out the competition."_

_'We're?'_

"_Hai, Shikamaru, Neji, the Dobe and I"_

_'Oh okay…jeez…your interupting my reading of Icha Icha for this you know…' (**A/N: I bet you know who it is now!)**_

_Sasuke rolled his eyes._

_'Okay… I got you tickets, but they're kind of in the back'_

"_That's fine."_

_'Okay, you can pick up the ticket at the door. They're under the name Bob.'_

_Sasuke raised an eyebrow "Bob?"_

_'Yeah… I couldn't think of anything else.'_

"_Whatever, Arigatou, sensei"_

_Sure its at 9:00 p.m. okay?'_

_"Hn"_

_Sasuke hung up his phone and turned towards his friends who were looking curiously at him._

_Smirking Sasuke announced: "We're in, Kakashi just got us the last tickets"_

"_All right Kakashi-sensei!!!" Shouted Naruto._

"_Hn" Neji smirked at Sasuke. While Shikamaru lazily smiled._

"_So Uchiha, when's the concert?"_

_Looking at his watch, Sasuke answered: "9:00 p.m. we've got 1 hour."_

-End Flashback-

* * *

Sakura stared at the crowd for a minute before she smiled and started to speak into the microphone.

"Hi, how's everyone doing tonight?"

Loud cheers erupted from the fans as the girls set up their instruments in the correct positions.

TenTen tested her drum-set quietly as Sakura worked the crowd for a minute.

Ino adjusted her microphone just a little away from Sakura and put her guitar strap over her head and onto her shoulders.

Hinata quickly turned on her electric keyboard and fixed her microphone next to her keyboard.

They were ready and as soon as Sakura gave TenTen the signal they started the show.

**Going Under**

"Now I will tell you what I've done for you -  
50 thousand tears I've cried.  
Screaming, deceiving and bleeding for you -  
And you still won't hear me.  
(going under)  
Don't want your hand this time - I'll save myself.  
Maybe I'll wake up for once (wake up for once)  
Not tormented daily defeated by you  
Just when I thought I'd reached the bottom

I'm dying again

I'm going under (going under)  
Drowning in you (drowning in you)  
I'm falling forever (falling forever)  
I've got to break through  
I'm going under

Blurring and stirring - the truth and the lies.  
(So I don't know what's real) So I don't know what's real and what's not (and what's not)  
Always confusing the thoughts in my head  
So I can't trust myself anymore

I'm dying again

I'm going under (going under)  
Drowning in you (drowning in you)  
I'm falling forever (falling forever)  
I've got to break through

I'm...

So go on and scream  
Scream at me I'm so far away (so far away)  
I won't be broken again (again)  
I've got to breathe - I can't keep going under

I'm dying again

I'm going under (going under)  
Drowning in you (drowning in you)  
I'm falling forever (falling forever)  
I've got to break through

I'm going under (going under)  
I'm going under (drowning in you)  
I'm going under"

As soon as Sakura hit the last chord cheers erupted from the crowd. The all smiled at each other quickly and began the next set of songs.

* * *

They stared at the girls on stage; their jaws literally on the floor as Sakura had hit the last note.

"Dude…" was all Naruto could utter, he was left speechless for once. **(A/N: Wow Naruto is speechless, AMAZING!!!)**

Narrowing his eyes at the lead singer, Sasuke observed her. She looked oddly familiar. Sasuke shook his head _Impossible. _He thought. _I would of have known it was her if I ever saw her…I think. _

Breaking out of his thoughts he turned back to the stage just in time for the next set of songs.

**Everybody's Fool**

"perfect by nature  
icons of self indulgence  
just what we all need  
more lies about a world that

never was and never will be  
have you no shame don't you see me  
you know you've got everybody fooled

look here she comes now  
bow down and stare in wonder  
oh how we love you  
no flaws when you're pretending  
but now i know she

never was and never will be  
you don't know how you've betrayed me  
and somehow you've got everybody fooled

without the mask where will you hide  
can't find yourself lost in your lie

i know the truth now  
i know who you are  
and i don't love you anymore

it never was and never will be  
you don't know how you've betrayed me  
and somehow you've got everybody fooled

it never was and never will be  
you're not real and you can't save me  
somehow now you're everybody's fool"

  
**Since U Been Gone**

"Here's the thing we started out friends  
It was cool but it was all pretend  
Yeah yeah  
Since U Been Gone

You dedicated you took the time  
Wasn't long till I called you mine  
Yeah Yeah  
Since U Been Gone

And all you'd ever hear me say  
Is how I pictured me with you  
That's all you'd ever hear me say

But Since U Been Gone  
I can breathe for the first time  
I'm so moving on  
Yeah, yeah  
Thanks to you  
Now I get  
What I want  
Since U Been Gone

How can I put it? You put me on  
I even fell for that stupid love song  
Yeah, yeah  
Since U Been Gone

How come I'd never hear you say  
I just wanna be with you  
I guess you never felt that way

But Since U Been Gone  
I can breathe for the first time  
I'm so moving on  
Yeah, yeah  
Thanks to you  
Now I get (I get) what I want  
Since U Been Gone

You had your chance you blew it  
Out of sight, out of mind  
Shut your mouth I just can't take it  
Again and again and again and again

Since U Been Gone  
I can breathe for the first time  
I'm so moving on  
Yeah, yeah  
Thanks to you (thanks to you)  
Now I get, I get what I want  
I can breathe for the first time  
I'm so moving on  
Yeah, yeah  
Thanks to you (thanks to you)  
Now I get (I get)  
You should know (you should know)  
That I get, I get what I want  
Since U Been Gone  
Since U Been Gone  
Since U Been Gone"

**Behind These Hazel Eyes**

"Seems like just yesterday  
You were a part of me  
I used to stand so tall  
I used to be so strong  
Your arms around me tight  
Everything, it felt so right  
Unbreakable, like nothin' could go wrong  
Now I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hanging on

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

I told you everything  
Opened up and let you in  
You made me feel alright  
For once in my life  
Now all that's left of me  
Is what I pretend to be  
So together, but so broken up inside  
'Cause I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hangin' on

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

Swallow me then spit me out  
For hating you, I blame myself  
Seeing you it kills me now  
No, I don't cry on the outside  
Anymore...

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes"

* * *

Sakura hit the last chord and smiled as the fans went wild. After a few moments of thanking everyone the curtain closed signaling the concert was over.

Turning around, she headed backstage where Ino, Hinata, TenTen and  
Anko were waiting.

The moment she got close to the group, she was glomped with several hugs and congrats.

Laughing, Anko announced that they'd sneak out the back door, and she'd drive the girls back home as soon as they changed.

* * *

The boys stood on the sidewalk waiting for Kakashi to pull up any minute and take them home.

"MAN!! THAT WAS FREAKEN' AWESOME!!!" screamed Naruto.

Neji rolled his eyes and Shikamaru just yawned.

"Hn" Sasuke was the only one to answer, if you can 'Hn' an answer.

_They're good…_Sasuke thought as he saw Kakashi pull up in his Porsche **(A/N: is that spelled right?) **

Getting into the car, he closed the door behind him and looked out the window.

…_But _He continued his thinking and smirked. _We'll beat them…for sure._

* * *

_Author's Note:_ Wow… finally done!!

I just wanna clarify something before people start asking me:

-Question 1 

-Why is Sasuke's band so competitive with Sakura's band?

Answer: because

He doesn't want to loose to 'a bunch of girls'

Sasuke and the boys have all ways been competitive and they don't want to loose to anyone especially a girls band who is currently kicking their asses

-Question 2

-Why are the girls so competitive with the boys?

Answer: because:

They want to prove to everyone including Apocalypse Assault that girls can do anything even being a rock star

It gives them a 'thrill' to compete with someone who in turn competes back.

They just wanna rub it in the boys faces that they are better then them

I know they're a little too competitive but, you'll see what I mean when they get suspicions of each other being in the opposite band (oh shit…I just gave that away didn't I….oh well, at least you have something to look forward to and I promise it will be funny to… don't worry:)

Review please!!


	4. Mishaps and Meetings

_Author's note: _Hey Everyone!!! I'm sorry about the late update! jeez my mom totally grounded me for my spanish grade sigh I totally SUCK at spanish! does anyone else?

Well anyways thanx for reviewing!!

And enjoy the Chapter!

**

* * *

**

**Of Music and Boarding School**

_Mishaps and Meetings:_

* * *

A Week Later… 

Ino came into the room as Sakura had just, a few seconds ago, zipped up her duffel bag and set it on the bed next to the other belongings.

Turning around Sakura stood to face Ino.

"Thanks again Ino for letting me use your stuff."

Ino smiled at her friend's gratitude. "No problem. Just don't stretch out my shirts with that big forehead of yours" she replied smirking.

"Pig!" was all Sakura exclaimed as she stuck her tongue out playfully.

"Hey guys! Are you done packing yet?" TenTen came into the room with her three bags followed by Hinata with her bags as well.

Each girl set their bags on the bed before turning to each other. They looked at it for a minute.

"So… is this everything?" asked TenTen.

Everyone nodded as Hinata spoke. "Yeah I-I think so."

"Girls! It's time to go!" Mrs. Yamanaka entered the room a moment later holding a set of car keys in her left hand while she jingled them.

Grabbing all of the luggage, the quartet trudged down the set of stairs that led them outside to the unlocked car.

Piling the sets of luggage into the back, the four got into the car and buckled up their seatbelts. 30 seconds later Ino's mother got into the car and started the ignition.

* * *

Sakura was the last out of the car, seeing as she was, of course, in the way back. 

Grabbing her luggage, she headed over to the tour bus, which evidentally, was parked in front of the used-to-be entrance of the school.

Giving her luggage to the 'luggage boy'-as she liked to call him-as she boarded the bus.

Sakura looked around for her friends and spotted them quickly. Partially because Ino was being obnoxiously loud, and the fact that she was screaming 'Sakura over here' so loud, that, it could give deaf people an ear-ache.

She sat next to Hinata, while TenTen and Ino sat directly across from her. Exactly three minutes later the bus started to move out of the parking lot and down by the highway toward their new school.

Their trip had finally begun.

* * *

Around 2 ½ hours later, Sakura woke with a start. She looked around, then down at her lap to where Hinata's head lay. 

Looking toward Ino and TenTen's direction she found them also sleeping. TenTen's head was on Ino's shoulder while Ino's head was on top of TenTen's head.

Sakura smiled at them, quickly taking out her camera, she took at couple of pictures.

Hinata stirred on her lap as soon awoke with a long 'yawn'.

"Morning sleepy-head." Sakura giggled as her friend lifted her head and looked at her sleepily.

"How much longer?" Hinata asked while rubbing her eyes to remove the sleepiness from them.

"Don't know, probably a ½ hour" Sakura replied while checking her watch.

Sighing, Hinata stretched out her arms and legs and proceeded to look out the window, but turned back towards the sounds of TenTen and Ino waking up.

Making a loud stretching/yawning sound Ino sat up and looked over to her sleepy companion.

Smiling wryly at TenTen, Ino playfully patted her on top of the head.

Glaring at her, TenTen turned her head away from Ino and crossed her arms.

"What's with you two?" asked Sakura, as she and Hinata had witnessed the exchanged between their friends.

Scoffing, TenTen answered with a 'nothing' and turning towards the front.

"Aw come on Tenny, you know it's not fair to be a sore _loser_." Ino answered smirking.

"Loser?" both Hinata and Sakura questioned in unison.

"Yeah me and Ten-Chan had a bet about who would fall asleep first, and I won!" Ino beamed at the two.

They both answered with an "oh" and looked ahead of them just in time to see Tsunade get up and grab the overhead mic. to make an announcement.

"Alright girls, listen up!"

Everyone immediately quieted downed and turned towards the front of the bus.

"We'll be pulling into Taiki's parking lot in about 5 minutes, so get ready to unload the bus. Your things will be brought to your assigned rooms. I'll be passing out your room numbers now, so stay seated."

Tsunade proceeded to pass out index cards that had each girls room numbers on them.

As soon as they had their cards, the 4 compared them to see if they were roommates.

"All right!! Me and Hinata are roommates!!" shouted a stoked TenTen.

Grinning at them, Ino and Sakura quickly compared theirs.

_Sweet!! _Sakura thought to herself.

"US TOO!!!" squealed Ino as she showed TenTen and Hinata, that Sakura and her were indeed roommates.

"Okay we have room 125A…you guys?"

Sakura examined her card and read " We have 128A… we're right by each other!" she smiled at them.

"Alright… everyone have their card?" Tsunade asked over the loudspeaker.

"HAI!" everyone answered.

"Okay, we're now pulling into the school. I want everyone to find your room as soon as you get off the bus. There will be maps available at the front."

The girls looked out the windows and were stunned. The school was HUGE (x5)!!!

"OH!"

"My!"

"God!"

"W-wow!"

They marveled at the boarding school, which was about 10x bigger than their own school.

The school looked sort of like an old castle, but without the towers. It had a huge courtyard with a garden and a fountain in the front. The girls couldn't see the back, but they imagined that it had an even bigger garden then the front did. (**A/N: If you ever watch the ****Harry Potter**** movies then the school looks something like that, but without the scary woods or Hagrid's house or the lake in front. That's the only way I can describe it.) **

"Everyone listen up! I have one more announcement!" Tsunade started. " Your schedules will be in your dorms with your luggage. Your classes will start tomorrow."

The bus pulled into the parking lot. A moment later and everyone unloaded the bus.

The girls looked around them. Now that they were outside, the school looked even more intimidating than it did from inside the bus.

_Jeez… can this school be _big _enough? _Sakura stared at the front entrance in awe.

**Maybe the people who built this school were extremely rich? **Offered her Inner.

_Yeah extremely _filthy _rich…_She scoffed.

"Well, I guess this is our new home, huh guys?"

The three could only nod at Sakura in response, but who could blame them? They were just dropped off at the most prominent school in the country. Well that was going to be a total walk in the park right?

WRONG!

Staring at all of them, as the girls unloaded the bus were:

Boys

Dear god! There were hundreds of them…and they were all staring at the new girls with lust-filled eyes.

Shudder.

Sigh.

_Joy… _Sakura thought sarcastically. _This will be _fun

* * *

"TEME!!!" Screamed an obnoxious blonde. Naruto was sitting on the couch, which was in their dorm, looking at Sasuke with his arms crossed. 

"What Dobe?" asked a very pissed off and annoyed Uchiha.

He was at his desk trying to think up new lyrics for a song and it wasn't helping with his focus that the Uzumaki kept whining about 'greeting the new girls'.

"Why can't we go to the main entrance and greet the new girls?"

_How'd I know he was going to ask that? _Sasuke asked himself sarcastically.

**Probably because he keeps asking it every 5 **_god damn_** minutes!! **Answered his Inner.

"Damare Dobe!" Naruto pouted at this.

"You're mean Teme."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Hn."

Sighing, Naruto flopped his body back onto the couch, so that he was lying down.

Sasuke silently thanked the gods that Naruto was being quiet for once.

"Teme…?"

_I spoke too soon…_ Sasuke sighed. "What?" he asked through gritted teeth.

"I'm bored. Can't we do something else like…GO EAT SOME RAMEN!!"

His eye started to twitch as he asked: "Why can't you go annoy Shikamaru?"

"Because he's sleeping."

"Neji?"

"I can't disturb him while he's meditating, remember what happened last time when I did that?"

Sasuke smirked at that memory, boy did Naruto get pounded for that one.

"Hn."

Naruto scoffed. "You're no fun, Teme." And pouted.

Sighing, Sasuke put his papers into a near-by folder and turned towards Naruto.

"What do you want to do?"

Smiling, Naruto shot up and grinned like an idiot, Sasuke sweatdropped.

"We can-"

"No, I'm not doing a ramen-eating contest like last time." Sasuke could remember that one all-too-clearly.

Naruto had challenged him to ramen-eating contest about two and a half years ago. At first, Sasuke had refused, saying he didn't want to engorge himself with ramen, until he popped.

But Neji had called him a chicken (which he ABSOLUTLY was not), and threatened to spill the beans on him getting a speeding ticket to his parents.

It was only a $200 fine, but his father would have been _very_ displeased, meaning an hour-long lecture on how to drive properly (not to mention his brother poking fun at him). Sasuke certainly didn't want to waste 60 minutes of his day, sitting in an office and being scolded for 'reckless' driving (or have Itachi tease him), when he _could have _been doing something else.

So he agreed (to his displeasure), and challenged Naruto in his stupid little game. After they had the contest, (Naruto of course won, because of his high tolerance for ramen in big portions) Sasuke couldn't look at food for a week, let alone _ramen_.

"Humfp… I wasn't going to say we should do a ramen-eating contest! Although that would be a very good idea, I was going to say that we should go down to the front entrance and meet the new girls!!" Naruto bellowed.

Frowning, Sasuke retorted. "Iie, I don't want anymore Fan-girls Naruto, and I don't think the others would appreciate more girls chasing them either."

He exhaled loudly. "I guess you're right…"

* * *

The foursome had finally made it out of the disaster zone (a.k.a. Boy City), when they had discovered that they were utterly and hopelessly lost. 

_Great…more crap I need to deal with. Ugh I just want to take a nice warm bath. _

Heaving a sigh, Sakura looked at the map for the 700th time that day, and tried to locate where _the hell_ they were.

"I think were by the 300th's?… GOD I GIVE UP!!!!" Screeched Ino, glaring at her map as well.

"Chill Ino, why don't we just ask someone?" TenTen advised.

The girls looked around the deserted corridor.

"Good idea TenTen, jut one little problem. THERE ISN'T ANYBODY AROUND _TO_ HELP US!!!!" Ino shrieked in a furious tone, sounding about ready to straggle TenTen, as she threw her map on the ground and glowered.

**Hey, I wouldn't blame her for it. We've been walking around these corridors for forever.** Interjected Inner Sakura.

_Me either… but if she doesn't keep it down, our fan-boys will be bound to find us again._

She shuddered as the thought of having to face the hundreds of boys proclaiming their 'youthful love' (as one bowl-cut haired boy had called it).**( A/N: Bet you guys know who that is right?)**

"Hey guys, CHILL!" Sakura rolled her eyes. "I think we're suppose to go this way." She stated calmly as she pointed her finger in the opposite direction in which they had been traveling in.

Leading them down a different corridor, Sakura read the room numbers to herself.

135A…

134A…

133A...

132A…

_Getting closer…hopefully._

131A…

130A…

They turned the corner to come across another corridor, much like the one they had just come through.

129A…

_Good. _Sakura sighed in relief. _We _are _going the right way._

"Guys will be there in a minute." She smiled when she heard them all sigh in relief as well.

128A...

_We're here...FINALLY!_

The four stopped in front of Sakura and Ino's room as Sakura turned towards Ino.

"Did you get the key?"

"Yeah." she answered and pulled out the 2 sets of keys, one for her, one for Sakura. "Here."

Sakura unlocked the door and pushed it open with one fluid motion. Stepping in they examined the room.

_Holy..._ Was all the four could think of at that moment.

Inside they found not a dorm, but a mini _apartment_.

The room itself that they were currently standing in, was obviously the living room by just looking at the seating area. It was over towards the left side of the dorm.

It had a set of leather couches, love seat, and coffee table all facing the front wall where a plasma screen hung on. There was a huge area carpet going all around the dorm. It was an off white color that went along with the crisp clean walls.

Right directly in front of them was a kitchen with a mini bar and 3 high-top stools. It had wooden cupboards and a chrome sink. It was surrounded by besiege** (A/N: is that how you spell it?)** grated tile. The countertop on the mini bar was a wooden surface, while the kitchen counters where in a smoother tile than the floor, but the same color.

"Oh My God!!! It's so AWESOME!!!!" gushed Ino.

"Yeah I know…" was all Sakura could admit, but had a smile on nonetheless.

"Come on Hinata!! Lets go check out our dorm!!" squealed TenTen as she dragged the shy girl out of the room and down the hall to their own room.

"Right forehead, lets claim our rooms!!" They ran to where there were two wooden doors on the far left wall. There was a half-wall that separated the two doors from each other.

"Ready?" Sakura asked and Ino nodded viciously. "On 3, 1…2…3!!" She exclaimed as they both opened their doors and rushed into the rooms. '

They both screamed as to what they found.

"Holy!"

"Cow!!"

In the rooms the rooms was a queen bed right in the center with silky white sheets and a big fluff white comforter. Next to it was a nightstand with a cordless phone on top of it. Her luggage was beside her bed.

On the white walls there was claming pictures of the sea and ocean, on the opposite wall there was one of a pink and yellow sunset. In front of her bed on the opposite wall was another plasma screen but it was smaller than the one in the living room. There was a full-length mirror on the opposite wall.

There was a wooden dresser below the plasma. Across the huge room was a large wooden desk with her, what looked to be, schedule. She walked over to it and picked up the yellow piece of paper. It read:

**Haruno Sakura **

**Grade: 11**

**Age: 17**

**Period 1- English**

-Teacher- Hatake Kakashi

**Period 2-Study Hall**

**-**Teacher- Sarutobi Asuma

**Period 3-Choir**

-Teacher- Yuhi Kurenai

**Period 4-Global History**

-Teacher- Morino Ibiki

**Period 5-Lunch**

-Teacher- NONE

**Period 6-Biology**

-Teacher- Tsunade

**Period 7-Gym**

-Teacher- Maito Gai

**Period 8-Math**

-Teacher- Mitarashi Anko

She looked at her schedule funny. _Tsunade is teaching a class? That's unusual._

"SAKURA!!!!!" Screamed Ino from the other room. She walked in waving her yellow schedule in her left hand and skipped over to her partner to compare schedules.

"Hmmm…. Let me see yours Ino." She said as she, promptly, ripped Ino's schedule from her hand and read it.

**Yamanaka Ino **

**Grade: 11**

**Age: 17**

**Period 1- English**

-Teacher- Hatake Kakashi

**Period 2-Global History**

**-**Teacher- Morino Ibiki

**Period 3-Choir**

-Teacher- Yuhi Kurenai

**Period 4-Study Hall**

-Teacher- Sarutobi Asuma

**Period 5-Lunch**

-Teacher- NONE

**Period 6-Math**

-Teacher- Mitarashi Anko

**Period 7-Gym**

-Teacher- Maito Gai

**Period 8-Biology**

-Teacher- Tsunade

"Okay we have…4 classes together including lunch."

"Only 4? Awww I was hoping we'd get more, like in our old school." Ino crossed her arms over her chest and pouted. Taking this opportunity of distraction, as Sakura went over their schedules again, she looked over Sakura's room.

"Hey forehead, you have a nice room." Ino complemented her.

Sakura looked up from her schedule and looked over to Ino, then around her room again.

She shrugged. "Thanks." And went back to studying their schedules.

Ino glared, and was about to scold Sakura for being 'rude', when Hinata and TenTen burst through the door. More like TenTen burst through the door, and Hinata just followed silently.

They had their schedules in each of their hands, and quickly ran over to the two others to compare their schedules as well.

**TenTen **

**Grade: 11**

**Age: 17**

**Period 1- English**

-Teacher- Hatake Kakashi

**Period 2-Biology**

**-**Teacher- Tsunade

**Period 3-Choir**

-Teacher- Yuhi Kurenai

**Period 4-Math**

-Teacher- Mitarashi Anko

**Period 5-Lunch**

-Teacher- NONE

**Period 6-Study Hall**

-Teacher- Sarutobi Asuma

**Period 7-Gym**

-Teacher- Maito Gai

**Period 8-Global History**

-Teacher- Morino Ibiki

**Hyuuga Hinata **

**Grade: 11**

**Age: 17**

**Period 1- English**

-Teacher- Hatake Kakashi

**Period 2-Global History**

**-**Teacher- Morino Ibiki

**Period 3-Choir**

-Teacher- Yuhi Kurenai

**Period 4-Math**

-Teacher- Mitarashi Anko

**Period 5-Lunch**

-Teacher- NONE

**Period 6-Biology**

-Teacher- Tsunade

**Period 7-Gym**

-Teacher- Maito Gai

**Period 8-Study Hall**

-Teacher- Sarutobi Asuma

"Okay so, Sakura has 4 classes with Ino, 5 classes with Hinata and 4 classes with me. And that's including lunch." Concluded TenTen after skimming each of the schedules.

"Ino has 5 c-classes with me, 4 classes with Sakura a-and 4 classes with TenTen." Hinata continued the chain.

"TenTen has 5 classes with Hinata, 4 classes with Sakura and 4 classes with Ino." Sakura Continued with the class listings.

"Hinata has 5 classes with Sakura, 5 classes with me and 5 classes with TenTen." Finished Ino.

"And we all have 4 classes all together." Sakura looked around at her smiling companions and smiled as well.

"At least we have classes together. So that's a positive to moving here." They nodded at her and she handed back their schedules to each owner.

"Well I guess we should just un-p-pack and go to bed." Hinata proposed quietly.

"Sounds like a plan." Agreed Ino and TenTen. Sakura just nodded thinking about the nice, warm bath she was going to take once she unpacked.

"Alright then, so we'll meet outside our dorms at 7:30am since classes begin at 8:00am."

The other three nodded.

"We'll see you tomorrow then." Hinata waved goodbye as she and TenTen exited the room and went to their own living quarters.

"Alright, well I'll see you in the morning forehead. Night." Ino yawned as she exited Sakura's room.

"Night."

Sakura unpacked and decided that since she needed a good sleep that night, (just in case she ran into her fan-boys again) so she would take a shower in the morning. Sakura had gotten into her P.J.'s and had just slipped into her bed when a thought came to her:

_It's going to be a _long _day tomorrow. _

She groaned internally as she drifted into an unconscious state.

* * *

The Next Day… 

"SAKURA!!! HURRY UP!!" Bellowed Ino as she pounded on Sakura's door.

"Hmmm…5 more minutes…" She groaned, not wanting to get out of her warm cocoon

"SAKURA! Its almost 7:30!! And today's our first day!! We can't be late!!"

"KUSO!!!" Sakura bolted out of bed as she remembered what day it was.

Running to her dresser, she picked out her outfit, since it was clearly too late for a shower.

She quickly ran a brush threw her hair and put into a pair of sliver earrings and a sliver necklace.

She checked her appearance in the mirror one last time.

_It's nice not to have uniforms for a change. _

Grabbing her backpack, she swung her door open quickly, only to be met by a surprised Ino.

"Wow…you get ready fast." She uttered, stunned by her friends agility.

"Yeah…what time is it? We have to go!!!" Sakura yelled in a hurry.

"Chill forehead we have ten minutes, so I suggest you eat first."

"Right." Sakura laughed nervously as she scratched the back of her head. She headed into the kitchen to where 2 pieces of toast were waiting for her.

She took a bite and exclaimed "Yummy!!!"

"Haha come on Sakura, TenTen and Hinata are waiting for us." Ino said, laughing at her friends innocence.

* * *

7:55am 

"Okay…" Sakura lead the group down the corridor with a map in her hand.

"I think we go this way…" Just then bell rang, signaling the students, that they should be in class.

"Kuso! We're going to be late!" Sakura yelled frantically. TenTen patted her on the shoulder.

"Don't worry, we'll just tell the teacher that we got lost." Reassured TenTen.

Turning around another corner they found what they were looking for. They shuffled to the closed door to read the plaque.

On the door it was labeled:

Hatake Kakashi-English

"I guess this is it." Just as Sakura was about to turn the handle as voice spoke behind them.

"You must be the new girls." They all jumped at the sound of the voice and turned around.

Behind them was a man in his mid-20's. The older man had grayish-silvery hair hung in his face, it was almost gravity deifying. Sakura briefly wondered just how much gel he used to get it like that.

_Probably a lot, seeing as how it looks like a wave breaking on the shore._

He wore a blue headband with a leaf insignia on it (which was obviously their school sign) that covered his left eye. The weirdest part about this man was the mask that covered the lower half of his face.

"Ummm…yes" TenTen answered the strange man that stood before them. That was when they noticed the other girls behind him. They were from the same academy Sakura, Ino, Hinata, and TenTen went to, before the whole 'fire incident'.

There was one girls though, that stood out the most to Sakura. And that was Wantanabe Ami. God how Sakura hated that girl! She would always make fun of Sakura for her 'big forehead' and tease her about not being able to get a boyfriend.

**Pfft! Like we can't get a boyfriend with **_**this **_**body!! **Screamed her Inner.

Ami, was what you'd call the 'school slut'.

She wore tight, dark washed jeans and a low cut tank top, a_ very_ low-cut tank top. What was funny about this girl's appearance was her hair. She had purple hair that looked like half of it had been chopped off, because it was long on one end and short of the other. She was glaring at Sakura, which Sakura returned full-force.

"Aa, I'm Hatake Kakashi, your teacher, but call me Kakashi-sensei." His right eye crinkled up into an upside down "U" signaling that his must have been smiling under his mask.

They just nodded before Kakashi spoke again.

"Good, now let's get to class." He said as he opened the door for the girls.

* * *

"Man, Kakashi-sensei's late AGAIN!!!!!" Naruto wailed into Sasuke's ear. They were all sitting by each other as they waited for their ever-tardy sensei. 

"Ow dobe! Stop yelling!" Sasuke smacked Naruto on the head as Shikamaru spoke.

"He's always late Naruto, it's no different then any other time." With that being said, Shikamaru slumped down in his seat again, put his hands behind his head, and proceeded to sleep.

"Dolt, stop being so loud! I'm trying to meditate here." Neji, following Sasuke's example, smacked Naruto on the head as well.

"Owww…"Naruto cried in agony, as he rubbed the 2 new welt on his head.

Just when Naruto was about to retort to Neji and Sasuke's comments, the door opened.

* * *

Kakashi stepped into the room and all went silent. Until… 

"YOUR LATE!!!" the whole class of boys screamed, Naruto obviously being the loudest.

"Alright, alright everyone. We have our new guest here today so everyone just settle down."

As soon as Kakashi had mentioned the 'new arrivals' Sasuke rolled his eyes and continued to look out the window. In his opinion, these _new girls_ were just going to be all fan-girls.

Jeez, like he needed more of _those._

"Uchiha Sasuke, please raise your hand." Sasuke snapped out of his ranting and raised his hand. Looking forward he spotted someone _very_ familiar.

At that very instant, he said the most out of character thing that had ever come out of his mouth.

"YOU!!!" They both yelled in unison.

* * *

"YOUR LATE!!!" was what was said as the girls came into the classroom. 

Kakashi just shrugged and said "Alright, alright everyone. We have our new guest here today so everyone just settle down."

He then proceeded to introduce each one of the girls to the class full of boys as he gave them seats.

"I'm Haruno Sakura" Sakura announced as she smiled at the class.

"Alright Sakura, you can sit next to Uchiha Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke raise your hand please."

That was when she noticed him, the prick she had bumped into at the mall.

As soon as she made eye contact with him she yelled:

"YOU!" He surprised her by yelling at the same time as she did.

"What are you doing here!?" she suddenly yelled.

The raven-haired boy retorted while standing up. "'What am I doing here'?? This is _my _school!! Why the _hell _are you here!?"

"'Why am I here!?'" She repeated, just like he had. "Well mister 'I'm-so-high-and-mighty'" She said with a sneer. "This is _my _new school." They both glared at each other.

The classroom had become totally silent and there were 2 reasons for this:

Sasuke had _never_ talked to a girl like that, unless it was a fan-girl.

Sakura 'the new-girl' had just stood up/yelled at the most feared male on the campus.

"Well" Kakashi decided to break the silence. "I see you two already know each other."

"You could say that." Sasuke said coldly, still glaring at Sakura.

Sakura was fighting off the urge to let Inner Sakura take over, and let this _Bastard_ be reminded of who the _hell_ he was talking to.

"Well it won't be a problem then of having to introduce you two formally, so Sakura you may go sit down now." Kakashi told Sakura.

"WHAT!?" she yelled breaking eye contact with Sasuke. "You can't be serious!!"

"Oh don't worry I am. Besides I'm sure Sasuke doesn't want any fan-girls siting next to him. Right Sasuke?"

Sasuke just scoffed, answering with a "Hn." and plopped down into his seat again glaring at his sensei.

"And I'm pretty sure _you _aren't a fan-girl, correct?" Sakura shook her head at her teacher, and he smiled, or at least that's what it looked like.

He shooed Sakura to her seat as she sighed. Taking her seat she took at chance to look around the room more carefully.

_Hmmm this room is pretty big and not to bad, not considering this moron over here. _Sakura's thoughts were broken when she heard a loud voice.

"HI!! I'm Uzumaki Naruto, and I like ramen.!!" Declared the cheerful voice. Sakura looked up to see non-other than the energetic boy she had run into at the mall.

"Dobe, shut up." Hissed A pissed-off Sasuke.

"Shut up Teme! I was just trying to be nice!" frowned Naruto as he glared at Sasuke.

"Hn." Was all Sasuke uttered as he turned his gaze back to the front.

"As I was saying before the Teme interrupted me" She laughed at Naruto's childishness and he smiled. " I'm Uzumaki Naruto and I like ramen."

She laughed again as she introduced herself as well. "I'm Haruno Sakura and I like…pizza." She giggled again as Naruto's smile widened.

"Well I'm Naruto! Over there," He pointed to the boy with brown hair up in a high spiky ponytail, whom looked like he was sleeping. She remembered him from the mall when they had a run-in "That's Nara Shikamaru, his IQ is over 200 but he's a lazy ass most of the time so he doesn't really show that he's a genius." Her eyes widened as she heard this.

_Wow…Naruto's right, he doesn't even look like a genius._

"Over there," The spiky blonde pointed to another boy with long coffee brown hair and pale eyes that looked a lot like Hinata's own eyes. "Is Hyuuga Neji, he like the Teme but not _as_ cold. He's also a stuck-up genius too." He said, smirking as he got Neji's attention, but only received a glare as the other boy turned away again.

"And this here," He was now pointing at Sasuke, who also glared at the blonde. "Is Uchiha Sasuke, you probably already know that though. But he's a Teme," Naruto stuck a hand in front of his mouth as if to keep what he was saying away from the other boy's gaze. " If you haven't already noticed."

Sakura giggled again. _This guys sure does know how to put people into character. _

Sasuke only glared at the two again briefly, then looked away.

"Hey Sakura-chan? Can I see your schedule?" She nodded and took out her schedule. Naruto examined it for a minute before he started smiling.

"You have almost all the same classes as me and the Teme do!!" He beamed.

But the only things that registered in her mind were 'almost all' 'the same' 'classes' and 'Teme'.

_Great! This is _just _wonderful!!! Now I'm stuck with him all _GOD DAMN YEAR!!!! She screeched on the inside.

It was going to be a long ass year

A _very_ long ass year…_sigh._

* * *

_Author's note:_ Hope this chapter wasn't TOO bad. I treid to get it done before the weekend so, don't hate me!

Please review!

P.S. I also need ideas for a couple of the chapters later so just put some ideas into your reviews that would be great!! THANX!

ihearttoast09


	5. Confrontations and Many Flashbacks

_Author's note: _Mah!!! I'm so sorry about the late update! But I have Good news! My Spanish grade is now above an 85! Wohhhhoo!! does little dance Anyways since this chapter is shorter than my last one I'll try to update on friday, if not, then Saturday.

**IMPORTANT!!!!**

I'm also going to be changing the format a little. From now on I'm going to have songs in brackets-(like these- ) only the song title and the band that sings it will be in the bracket. I recommend all of you readers to go to www(dot)youtube(dot)com and listen to the song while reading it. Only because it sets the mood for some of the parts in this story.

I think that is about it for now...anywho:

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto because if I did I'd shoot all of the SasukexKarin fans out there (sorry you SasukexKarin lovers)**

**WARNING! - MANY flashbacks in this chapter!**

NOW...ON WITH THE STORY!!!!

**

* * *

**

**Of Music and Boarding School**

_Confrontations and Many Flashbacks:_

* * *

This was just NOT TenTen's day!

_Seriously._

It also didn't help that she was sitting next to the Human Ice-Cube. (She smirked at the nickname she had dubbed him).

She blamed it on Karma.

**-Flashback-**

_After Sakura and Sasuke's outburst, Sakura was now sitting next to the Uchiha, moping. TenTen gave her a sympathetic glance before turning towards Kakashi as he pointed to her, for her to introduce herself._

"_The name's TenTen." She said apathetically. The class (including Kakashi) gave her a funny look, until Ino decided to pipe in._

"_She doesn't have a last name because she never knew her parents." She recited boredly, examining her cuticles._

_They now had understanding looks plastered onto their faces._

"_Alright then, you can sit next to…" Kakashi scanned the room to search for his next victim- I mean candidate. His eyes (or should I say eye?) fell on someone. _

_He smirked. _

" _You can sit next to Hyuuga Neji. Neji, please raise your hand." Said boy glared a moment at his sensei and raised his hand reluctantly. TenTen Scurried over towards her new seat and set her things down._

'_Great' She thought. ' I'm sitting next to the white-eyed _freak_ from the mall. Well… I guess it couldn't hurt to make a good impression.' TenTen compromised with herself. Turning towards her new "friend" (che-yeah right!) She smiled and offered her hand. _

"_Hi, I'm TenTen. It's nice to actually meet you Neji-san." Neji broke his contact from the front and focused his attention on her. His eyes dropped to her hand as he "slightly" glared at it._

"_Um…Your suppose to shake it." She said, confused as to why he was just staring-or rather _glaring_ at her hand. __Turning his glare at her he answered. _

_"I know what I am suppose to do with it. But why would I offer my greetings to someone as incompetent as you?" His voice was so cold it sent shivers down TenTen's spine_.

_She visibly gaped at the stotic boy. Her hand dropped as she glared at him._

"_Well Sor-ry for trying to be a _good_ Samaritan and greet my _fellow_ classmates!" She said, her tone raising a few octaves. Neji's glare became more intense as he turned towards the front once more._

"_What?" She smirked. "Have no comeback to uphold my _great one_?" Giving her a sideways glance he replied._

"_No I do, but I'd just wasting my breath. It'd go in one ear and out the other. So there's really no point." He smirked at his own genusness. _

_TenTen was fuming. Who the _Hell_ did this guy think he was? The prince? The _King? AS IF!!!

"_Listen _Hyuuga_, I don't know who you think you are, but my advice to you is to take your no good preppy, Son-of-Bitch attitude and _get over yourself_!!"_

_Neji's eye began to twitch in irritation. _

"_I didn't ask for your advice Buns."_

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST CALL ME?!"

"_Hyuuga! TenTen!" Kakashi yelled. "Pipe down!" Not heeding a word their sensei said they continued to argue. Kakashi was getting _very_ agitated. His eye began to twitch in irritation, hearing the two continue their bickering._

"_OI!! SHUT UP!!!" He yelled, or rather roared at the two, stopping them in the mist of their argument. _

_Everyone's head whipped in Kakashi's direction. He pointed to the two fugitives as he said, "You two, have detention today, with me, after school." _

_That effectively shut them up. _

" _YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!!!" shrieked TenTen_

_Or not…_

"_I'm _very_ serious TenTen," He said boredly. "You and Neji will come here, when school is over, and serve detention."_

"_BUT HE STARTED IT!!!" she was by now standing, pointing to Neji. _

"_I STARTED IT?!" he hollered back, he stood up as well._

"_OF COURSE _YOU_ STARTED IT!! YOU WERE THE ONE BEING AN ASSHOLE IN THE FIRST PLACE!!" everyone, by now, had covered their ears to try to block out the loud yelling going on between the two._

_Kakashi rolled his eyes. Honestly, they were acting like a bunch of four-year-olds! "Alright that's enough! You both get _three days_ of detention." _

**-End Flashback-**

'_Damn Karma.' _TenTen inwardly scoffed. She stole a glance at her companion and smirked. '_Well, at least _he_ isn't fairing any better than I am.' _Crossing her arms, she leaned back into her seat and waited for the bell to ring.

5 minutes later…

'_Arggg!! When is this freaken' period going to end?!' _She glared at the clock. It felt like time had _literally _stopped. She turned her head and glanced at her pearl-eyed best friend. She was sitting next that blonde kid from the mall.

'_Hey wait a minute…' _She whipped her head to the coffee-haired boy. "Hey, didn't you say your name was _Hyuuga _Neji?"

He raised an eyebrow, "Yes…why do you ask?" his voice held suspicion in it as he narrowed his eyes at her.

"Oh… um no reason." She gave a sheepish smile and turned away. _'Mental note: ask Hinata about that.'_

_

* * *

Hinata was blushing furiously, and she knew it too. She couldn't help it though! The boy she was sitting next to was utterly __adorable_!Hinata was blushing furiously, and she knew it too. She couldn't help it though! The boy she was sitting next to was utterly ! 

**-Flashback-**

"_Alright then, whose next?" Kakashi said, as TenTen went over to sit next to her new 'seatmate'. "You," he pointed to Hinata. "What's your name?" Hinata shyly stepped forward as she blushed from all the attention that was focused onto her._

"_I'm H-Hyuuga Hi-Hinata." She announced quietly._

_Kakashi smiled (or rather, it _looked_ like he did at least). _

"_Alright then," His eye(s) immediately fell on someone when he scanned the room. "You can sit next to Uzumaki Naruto, Naruto raise your hand." Naruto raised his hand excitedly, as he grinned sheepishly._

"_Oh, Oh! That's me!!" He yelled. Hinata quickly went to her seat. She set her things down on the table in front of her. _

"_Hi Hinata! I'm Uzumaki Naruto!" He grinned as he stuck his hand out._

"_Dobe, I think she knows that…" Came a bored reply behind them. They both turned around to look at the person it had come from._

"_Oh shut up Sasuke! He was just _greeting_ her!" _

_Sasuke glared at his pink-haired seatmate. "Make me _Haruno_…" he drawled out, smirking. She looked about ready to punch him until Hinata chimed in._

"_S-Sakura-Chan! Don't hit Uchiha-San! Y-You might get into t-trouble! I-I don't think y-you'd want detention o-o-on the first d-day, right?" The two boys just stared at the bluenette, surprised. _

_Sakura sighed "Mou, I guess your right Hinata-Chan." And put her fist down, and smiled at her best friend. _

_Hinata smiled back at her._

"_Wow Hinata! How'd ya do that!?" Naruto's face was about three centimeters away from Hinata's. She blushed furiously._

"_E-Eh?" She looked about ready to faint._

"_Naruto!! Get your face away from Hinata! You're scarring her!!" yelled Sakura, as she leaned over the table to grab the collar of Naruto's shirt._

"_Nani!? Sakura-Chan I didn't do anything!" He yelled, as she choked him._

"_Oi Haruno! Stop choking the Baka, you're going to kill him." She looked over to the Uchiha, surprised._

"_Why do you care?" she asked, still holding on to Naruto's collar, as he too looked at Sasuke, stunned._

"_I don't. I just don't want to be prosecuted as a witness for when you _do _kill him." She let go of Naruto's collar and glared at Sasuke._

"_You are so _self-centered_!" she yelled._

"_Hn." Was his reply._

"_Ugg! Can't you say _anything_ else?"_

"_Hn." He said again just to annoy her and smirked. She fumed, crossing her arms and turned her head in the opposite direction._

_Hinata and Naruto turned back around to the front. "So Hinata, can I see you schedule?" Wordlessly She handed Naruto her schedule. _

_He examined it for a moment before exclaiming, "Hey! We have all the same classes together!" he laughed as he handed her, her schedule back. _

_She paled._

'_Oh dear…_All _of our classes?' She inwardly panicked, but managed to put on a shaky smile for the blonde._

"_I guess we'll be seeing a lot of each other, ne?" _

_She nodded while blushing 'I guess we will.' _

**-End Flashback-**

* * *

She looked at her three best friends, and sighed. 'Why did _I_ have to get stuck with the lazy ass?' She wondered as she looked over to her right and frowned. Her new 'Seat Buddy' was sleeping…again!

Really didn't he get enough sleep _last night_? Or was he just to ignorant to go to bed, and _now_ was he was making up for it?

Ino pondered on this for a moment, but then rolled her eyes at herself. 'Why am I even thinking about this? It's so Troublesome…ACK! Now I sound like him!!' she shook her head violently and then glared at the front to where her "Dear Sensei" was standing.

'It's _his _entirefault! He did this to me! Stupid…'Masked-man!''

**-Flashback-**

_Ino was the last one standing at the front. Hinata had just sat down, and now it was her turn to introduce herself to the class. _

_She smiled "My name's Yamanaka Ino." She said curtly. _

_Her Sensei nodded and said, " Well since you're the last one, and there is only one seat left, you can sit next to Nara Shikamaru." He pointed to Shikamaru and she went over to her seat. As she sat down she looked to her right to where Shikamaru was sitting, or rather…sleeping?_

_She poked him on the shoulder. He didn't move._

_Poke. Still nothing_

_Poke. Nope still asleep_

_Poke. Sigh…_

"_Oi, you know you're not suppose to be sleeping in class right?" She got no reply._

_Ino fumed. 'Jeez. I bet this guy could sleep through a Tsunami!'_

_She was just about to poke him one more time, but he suddenly opened one eye, and looked at her. "Do you mind? I'm trying to sleep."_

"_You're not suppose to be sleeping in class you know!"_

_Shikamaru sat up and rubbed the back of his head. "And who are you? The 'Sleep Nazi'?" he said nonchalantly._

"_Excuse me!? I was just trying to keep you from getting a detention! You should be thanking me!!" _

"_Thanking you? For what disrupting my sleep?"_

_Ino glared at the pineapple head. "No! For saving your ass from getting a detention!" _

_Shikamaru looked at her with a blank expression. "How troublesome." And sighed._

_Ino looked at him, shocked. "H-How troublesome!? You're not going to thank me!?" _

"_No." he said as he promptly went back to sleep. _

_Fuming Ino exclaimed, "Well fine! See if I ever help _you_ again."_

_Shikamaru 'tch'ed and then settled back down in his chair and went to sleep._

**-End Falshback-**

Ino glowered at her now smirking Sensei. '_Damn him and his cruel ways!' _She thought. '_Well…I guess I kinda am thankful. At least I'm not sitting next to a loudmouth.'_ She looked at Hinata, as her gaze softened she gave a silent prayer to the pearl-eyed beauty. '_And at least I'm not sitting next to a human ice-cube, poor TenTen and Sakura.'_

* * *

As soon as the bell had finally rung, the quartet rushed out of the door as fast as their legs could carry them.

"Oh My God!! I officially _hate_ Kakashi-sensei!" TenTen fumed as they walked down the hall to their next classroom.

"Same here, I can't stand the Uchiha-bastard!" Sakura's grip on the shoulder strap tightened slightly.

"I agree, the 'Lazy-ass' kept _snoring_ when I was trying to read!" Ino's eyes narrowed at the mention of her 'seat-mate'.

"I don't think m-my seat is a-all that bad." The trio stared at the pearled-eyed girls with wide-eyes.

"What!?" they yelled in unison.

"W-well I-I mean, that Naruto-Kun I-isn't that bad." They stared at her even more until Sakura spoke.

"Naruto-_Kun_?" they gazed at her suspiciously.

"Hinata-Chan? Do you _like_ Naruto?"

"W-W-What!? N-no! I-I-I don't!!" but her attempts were futile, as her friends now had all had smirks creeping onto their faces.

"Oh really, Hinata-Chan?" TenTen drawled out as the three got closer to Hinata's blushing face. Hinata tried to cover her face with a curtain of her long hair, but it was no help in her friends' prodding.

"Hinata," Sakura started. "If you like him just say-Epp!" she was interrupted suddenly as she slightly jumped.

"What?" they gazed at her, confused.

"Someone just pinched my ass!" She abruptly turned around to be faced with a group of guys, smiling pervertedly at her.

"Hey." One of them said curtly.

"Ugh." She turned around back to where her friends were facing. "As I was saying, Hinata if you-HEY!" She turned around and growled at the offenders.

"Oi, listen you! Stop pinching my ass or you're going to get it!!" she yelled, shaking her fist at them slightly.

The group 'Ohh!'ed in unison, **(A/N: you know how when boys get each other into trouble, and one gets sent out into the hall they all do that 'Ohh!' thing and look at each other while smiling? Yeah that what these guys are doing.) **as Sakura turned back around and faced her friends.

"I hate boys." She said in all honesty. They smiled at her.

"We know what you mean." Said TenTen, Sakura smiled.

"Well anyways-" She began but was _again_ cut off by one the boys' (from the group) groping her behind. "That's It!!" she screamed as she let out a battle cry and punched the culprit directly in the face. He flew back about twenty-or-so feet, before landing on his back, skidding a couple of meters. She stared at them with murderous eyes.

"Next time," She called out in a low and aggressive voice. "I won't hold back." And with that she stormed away in a huff as her friends trailed behind her quickly.

* * *

Sasuke stared at the back of the pink-haired girl's head, as him and his band mates walked to their next class. He watched as a group of seniors walk up behind the oblivious girl and her group, silently trailing after them. The leader of the group pushed another boy to his left and whispered something into his ear. The boy nodded.

Sakura was talking to her friends about something until the boy that had nodded reached up and pinched her butt. She let out a soft 'Epp!' and jumped slightly, before turning abruptly around and facing the group. The leader of the group nodded his head to her and smiled "Hey." He said.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. '_Like _that's_ any way to get a girl's attention.' _

He watched as Sakura huffed and turned back around to continue conversing with her friends. Not a moment later and the same guy as before, repeated his previous action by pinching her butt. She turned around again and said in a loud voice, "Oi, listen you! Stop pinching my ass or you're going to get it!!" She shook her fist at him and turned back around. They all 'Ohh'ed at her. 

'_Heh, he's going to get pummeled sooner or later. But I'd prefer sooner.' _Sasuke smirked to himself. Before he could blink, the offending boy groped Sakura's ass once again. She whipped back around, and with a battle cry, she slammed her fist into the boy's face, _hard_. There was a audible _'crack'_ , before the senior went flying back towards the opposite way. Sasuke watched as he flew back about twenty meters and skidded with a halt about five feet after that.

His eyes widened tremendously, he could of sworn he had seen smoke barely coming off of the girl's fist.

"Next time," She called out to everyone around her in a deadly voice. "I won't hold back." And with that the pink-haired girl stormed off in the direction of her next class, her friends trailing behind.

"Teme," Naruto finally spoke after a minute, Sasuke glanced at him. "That-That could have been you!!"

Sasuke's eyes widened in realization. **'He's right, that girl could have **_pulverized _**us!!' **His inner trembled

"Good thing Hinata intervened, huh Teme?" He smiled at the onyx-eyed boy sheepishly.

"I'm surprised you know such big words, Dobe." He smirked as his best friend fumed.

"What's _that_ supposed to mean!?" he roared.

Sasuke chuckled silently. "Nothing, Baka." _'This is going to be one hell of a year' _

* * *

_Author's Note:_ Okiee Dokiee! Well there is mah chappie!

To Anyone who has read the latest Naruto Manga Chapter- I think that Denka and Hina are SO adorable! anyone else?

Review please or I might die! (Nah just kidding but still review)

ihearttoast09


	6. Confusion and Leading the Way

_Author's Note: _Hi guys sigh yes I know I'm late...again! but I have a good excuse! okay well last friday I went up to my summer camp on the Scandoga Lake for the whole 3 day weekend, and there isn't a computer there-plus I wasn't finished with editing this chapter. And Yestereday my internet was being Gay so I'm updating now! YAY!

I'm also thinking of doing shorter chapters (like 8-10 pages instead of 16 pages like chapter 4). Plus this chapter starts the new format Wahooo!! remember when you see a song in these things- then go to youtube(dot)com and listen to it. To me it kind of sets the mood in a way (but some songs it will help with interpretation- you'll see later on) okay I'm done rambleing.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto becuase if I did then Itachi would be good and he and Sasuke would run around Konoha like maniacs on crack!!!**

**Warning!- Sasuke is a little OOC in the middle and at the end of this chapter!**

Now...ON WITH THEE STORY!!!

* * *

**Of Music and Boarding School**

_Confusion and Leading the way:_

* * *

Sakura was practically running to her next class, which evidentially, was a Study Hall with someone named Sarutobi Asuma. '_Thank God!' _Sakura thought inwardly, '_I really need to get rid of this headache.' _She slowed her pace down a little so her friends could catch up to her.

As soon as the trio caught up with their flustered pink-haired friend they immediately went into 20-question-mode.

"Oh My God S-Sakura! Are y-you alright?"

"That Perv. Didn't hurt you did he?"

"You're not going into shock are you?"

"Are y-you sure you're a-alright?"

"Why aren't you saying anything?!"

"Oh My God! Those perverts stole her voice box!"

They gasped at Ino's accusation as Sakura rolled her eyes. _'Idiots. My friends are total Idiots. With a capital 'I'!'_

"Guys, I'm fine!" She said, effectively shutting them up and turning them around so now they were facing her.

"Are…you sure? Sakura-Chan?" Ino hesitated a little, afraid that if she was any louder, she might break her friend.

"Hai. Those boys were being nothing but perverts. That's all. I just wanted to teach them a lesson." She punched her right fist into her opened left one and smirked.

The girls smiled at her and began walking again. At the end of the hall they bid each other goodbye, as they went their separate ways.

* * *

Sakura wandered the hall for about three minutes before she heard the bell sound. _'Crap! I'm Late!' _She hurried along the spacious corridor and down another hallway. She spotted a door and stopped. Reading the plaque it said:

Sarutobi Asuma-Study Hall

She smiled and opened the door. Inside she found a small classroom with desks all faced towards the front of the room. There were about twelve people in the classroom altogether, including the teacher.

As soon as she had opened the door a man behind the desk in the front looked up at her arrival. She assumed that he was the teacher.

"Can I help you?" he questioned.

"Um yes, I'm Haruno Sakura, and I'm in this Study Hall."

He smiled. "You're one of the new girls right?"

**Duh. **Inner Sakura said. **Obviously we're a girl. And **_**obviously**_** we're new. Jeez…how **_**dense**_** can this man be?**

Sakura ignored her Inner's rants as she smiled and nodded. Asuma nodded in confirmation and gestured her towards a seat in the front. Sitting down she took out her book and started to read. Tommy clearly appreciated her retort and said, "Doesn't matter. Only the best for our out-of-towners. You're the guest." 

"_Just biscotti and the drinks," Amanda suggested. Holly nodded._

"_Okay. But be careful-_she_- likes to pick off all of the white chocolate and then hands the disgusting remains back to you," Tommy said accusingly._

_He frowned at Amanda, but her focus had shifted elsewhere… back on the sexy guy, who was crossing the room and heading straight for their table._

_He was looking directly at Holly, Lion-no, sleek black Jaguar- slinking towards his prey, every muscle tensed as if he were going to pounce on her._

"_I'll decamp. Go put in our order, because in this section of the jungle, the waitress will never show," Tommy said lightly, but it was obvious he was not loving the moment._

"_Hey," the guy said. He was looking right at Holly. Holly glanced at Amanda, who tipped her chin and started picking at her fingernails, murmuring, "Hi Jer." Her bravado and cheeriness had evaporated on the spot. "Holly this is Jeraud-Luc Deveraux. Holly's my cousin." _

_Holly looked back at Jer, taking in how dark his eyes were, then thinking, 'No they're green, with brown specks in them. They're so…extraordinary…'_

'_Hmm…'_ Sakura thought. '_I wonder if Sasuke's eyes are like that…because they _are_ dark like that…HOLY SHIT! Why the hell did I just think that?! Stupid me!' _Shaking her head, Sakura continued to read.

_The room canted, as if all the tables and chairs and posters for local bands, and flyers for art exhibits tacked on the bulletin boards, and the bubbling copper expresso machine and the baristas, and the kids in black, and the kids in letterman's jackets should all go sliding down to the corner farthest away from her and this one guy. Holly knew that she had met him before; she didn't know where, she didn't know when, but Jer Deveraux was no stranger to her._

"Bonsoir, ma dame_," he said in French, the first word split into two deliberate words, turning the phrase into an elegant greeting, '_Good evening, my lady.'

'_I wonder if Sasuke could speak French like that…_Sakura's mind pondered on this thought for a moment, then she sighed. '_I did it again didn't I?'_

**Sure did. **Inner Sakura answered.** But you have to admit, I wouldn't be surprised if the Uchiha brat **_**did**_**know how to speak French.**

Sakura sighed and went, once again, back to reading.

'_Holly unhesitently answered back, not understanding why the words came so easily and naturally, "_Bonsoir, mon seigneur."

"_Yo, Jer." Tommy stood to one side of the table. He snapped at Holly and Amanda, "They're out of the biscotti. Maybe I can scare up some frog legs or snails, though, since its French night at The Half Caff and I totally forgot my dictionary."_

"_Holly?" Amanda asked _

_But Holly couldn't pull herself out of her daze. She couldn't stop staring at Jer._

_Jeraud-Luc Deveraux._

'_That's not his name,' She thought. 'His name is…_

_its…' _**(1)**

'_Sasuke?' _Sakura thought. '_Wait no! Arrggg!' _Sakura slapped her hand against her forehead, and then winced** '**_Itai! That hurt!' _

"You know Haruno-San, it's not very smart to slap yourself." A voice in front of her said in front of her. She looked up to see Asuma standing in front of her with his arms crossed and wait…was that a _cigarette?_

She scrunched up her face disapprovingly. The bell then sounded and she packed up her things and left the tiny classroom.

* * *

As Sakura walked down the hallway she could see that people had begun to stare at her and clear a path as she walked through.

'_What's with them?'_

**It's probably because you beat up that senior or something.**

'_Well he had it coming'_Sakura smirked, that punch _had__to _have hurt. She hurried her way through the crowd of students and went to her next class. She mentally cheered because her next class was Choir. Her favorite subject.

When Sakura entered the auditorium she looked around to see if she could find anyone she knew. She began to walk one of the aisles, about ten feet from where a group was standing, she stopped. She gasped at what she saw, it was the person she least would have expected to be there.

"Sakura-Chan!" yelled Naruto as he waved his hand high at her. "Come over here." She walked slowly towards the group.

She looked at Naruto and said, "I didn't know you took Choir." She stared at him in confusion.

"Yeah," he smiled sheepishly. "We all do."

"We?" she asked as she looked beside Naruto to see three other people. She glared at the raven-haired boy as he glared back.

"Why are _you_ here?" she asked, still glaring.

"Same as you, _Haruno._"

She gritted her teeth. "I have a first name you know!"

Sasuke stared at her "Oh really and what might that be." Sakura looked at him in confusion.

"You already know what it is!" she yelled.

"Care to enlighten me?" He said as he rose an eyebrow. Sakura folded her fists together and said,

"It's Sakura, Sa-Ku-Ra. Got it?" Sakura repeated each syllable to him slowly, as if she were talking to someone stupid.

Sasuke smirked. "Sure I got it, Sa-Ku-Ra." He taunted.

"Uchiha!!" she roared. His smirk became wider. _'It's fun to tease her.' _He thought.

**Yeah she gets all red when she's angry too. **Inner Sasuke agreed. It was true, right now Sakura was clutching her fists so hard that they were white and shook a little. Her face was a fiery red and it looked like she had gotten sunburn.

"Oi, Sa-Ku-Ra, you might want to clam down, you might explode." Sasuke taunted even more.

"Sasuke-Teme stop teasing Sakura-Chan! You're being mean." Naruto slapped Sasuke's arm lightly and gave him a look that said, 'Knock it off'. Sasuke sighed and looked to the front of the auditorium to where Kurenai was standing.

"Sakura!" someone yelled. She looked in the direction that the voice had come from and smiled. She saw TenTen, Hinata and Ino running slowly to her.

"Where were you guys." Sakura asked as soon as they had reached her.

"We kinda got lost." Hinata answered, still panting.

"We asked for directions to here from one of the teachers. As soon as we did we ran here as fast as we could before the bell could ring." Continued TenTen, still panting.

Sakura nodded her head in understanding, but asked "Oh, But why are you guys out of breath?"

"Do you know how _big_ this school is? We had to run all the way from the other side of the building!" Ino yelled, waving her hands frantically.

Sakura giggled. "Well I guess you got you exercise done for today, huh pig?"

Ino glared at Sakura, but stopped when she heard the bell ring.

"Alright!" Kurenai yelled. "Everyone please take a seat." The girls sat down behind the group of boys and stared at Kurenai as she spoke.

"Alright everyone. My Name is Yuhi Kurenai but call me Kurenai-sensei. I will be your Choir teacher. Any questions?" A boy raised his hand and Kurenai called on him.

"What happened to the other teacher?" Kurenai shrugged.

"Beats me. Probably quit." She said curtly. Everyone sweatdropped.

"That's Kurenai-sensei for yah." Sakura whispered to her friends, who giggled quietly in response.

"Well anymore questions?" She asked, she saw a few hands go up and strangely they were all boys.

"Are you single?" one of them asked.

"What's your phone number?" another joined in.

"Are your eyes _naturally _red?"

"Are your boobs real?"

"What's your astrology sign?" **(A/N: I couldn't think of what it was called.)**

"Do you like ramen?!"

"What about cookies?"

"No! ramen!"

"Cookies!"

"Ramen!!"

Kurenai's right eye was twitching and a vein on the side of her forehead was pulsating in irritation.

'_Poor Kurenai-sensei' _Sakura thought.

"ALL OF YOU SHUT UP BEFORE I SEND YOU _ALL _TO THE OFFICE!!!" She screamed. Everyone was dead silent.

Sakura sighed. _'Man, they really know how to push her buttons.' _

**I'll say. **Inner Sakura sighed as well.

"Now if you all are finished, then we can begin-" Kurenai was cut off by the bell, she sighed "Alright we'll continue tomorrow." Everyone quickly made their way out of the auditorium so they wouldn't have to face the wrath of their new sensei.

"Is she always like that?" Naruto questioned when they had exited the auditorium.

"Only if you ask her stupid questions, Baka!" Sakura yelled as she whacked him on the head.

"Itai…" Naruto moaned and rubbed his head. Sakura sighed in irritation. "I'll see you later everyone." She said as she went down another hallway towards her class.

"Everywhere" by: Michelle Branch

She all of the sudden had a strange feeling that she was being followed. She looked behind her and saw Sasuke walking casually behind her. She narrowed her eyes.

'_Is he _following_ us?'_

**It looks like it…maybe he thinks we'll get lost or something.**

Sakura turned back around and frowned. '_We can get to class on our own!' _with that Sakura sped up her pace. _'Okay, we're going to Global with Morino Ibiki.' _She thought as she looked for the classroom. She looked behind her and Sasuke was directly behind her, still following. _'Grr… why won't he leave us alone?!' _

**Maybe he's following us because he's fallen madly in love with us! **Inner Sakura grinned and started to dance around. Sakura mentally rolled her eyes.

* * *

"In Fate's Hand" by: The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus

**(A/N: Okay I just want to warn you guys that this song is a little screamy-like has some parts that the band screams in it- but other than that it's a REALLY good song. I am absolutely in love with The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus-I even got my friend into it and she doesn't even like this kind of music- okay enough of my rambling. Back to the story.)**

As Sakura parted to go down the hallway on the left, Sasuke followed. **I guess her class is down this way too.**

'_Gee, figure that out on your own?' _Sasuke asked his Inner sarcastically. Inner Sasuke frowned.

**Well **_**someone's **_**in a bad mood.**

'_Of course I am. I have Ibiki next.' _

**Oh yeah… I forgot. **Inner Sasuke smiled sheepishly as Sasuke mentally rolled his eyes.

'_Hn.'_

**I don't see what the **_**big**__**deal**_** is with you and Ibiki anyway. What's his deal?**

'_Beats me, he's just _overly_ strict.'_

**Yeah, overly is an understatement!** **He's a…a…**

'_He's a Global Nazi!'_

**Yeah that's it!**

Sasuke continued to follow Sakura down the hall. Out of the corner of his eye he saw that she turned and looked at him, then narrowed her eyes.

**What's her deal?**

Sasuke mentally shrugged. _'She probably thinks were stalking her or something.'_ Sasuke inwardly smirked. _'Like _I _would stalk a Baka like her. _He noticed she had turned around by now and was increasing her pace. Sasuke's smirk became even wider when he got an idea.

'_I think we should freak her out.'_

**How would we do that?**

'_You'll see.' _Sasuke increased his pace also and began to catch up to where Sakura was. He walked until he was directly behind her. Sasuke slowed down his pace and turned the other way when he saw her head whip around and glared at him.

"Are you _following_ me?" She asked. Sasuke turned to her and stared at her.

"Why would I follow you, _pinky?_" He retorted. She huffed and turned around again. She began increasing her pace again. Sasuke copied her by increasing his pace as well, keeping right behind her the whole time. About 30 seconds later she turned around again and glared once more.

"Stop that!" She shouted.

"Stop what?" Sasuke asked innocently.

"Stop _stalking me_!" Sasuke gave her a fake confused look.

"You think I'm _stalking_ you?" He asked as he inwardly smirked.

She gritted her teeth. "Yes! Every time I increase my pace you do too!"

Sasuke's inward smirk widened. _'So she noticed.' _"I just trying to get to class, _pinky" _Her face became red as she clenched her fists together.

**Guess she's mad again.** Inner Sasuke snickered.

"Don't call me that!" she yelled.

"Call you what? Pinky?"

"Yes!!" Sakura raised her fists into the air and waved them.

"Okay." He said simply, she stared at him in confusion.

"W-what?" Sasuke ignored her question and sped up.

"Come on, _Baka_."

"Huh?" Sasuke turned around and noticed that she had stopped. He answered her unspoken question.

"You have Ibiki, right?" He deadpanned. She gave him another confused look but still answered.

"Y-yes."

"Then come on." Sasuke grabbed her arm and started to drag her in the direction of their classroom.

"Wait! Where-Where are you taking me?!" she asked in alarm. Sasuke gave her a glance.

"Naruto no-Baka told you that we have almost all of the same classes, didn't he?" Hr asked in a bored tone.

"Yes." She answered simply. Sasuke sighed.

"Then come on, we're going to be late." He said as he pulled her through a crowd of more people.

"Wait, you have Ibiki for Global?" Sakura asked as Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Obviously." She didn't answer him right away, so he took the opportunity to say something before she did. "You really _are_ a baka." Sasuke smirked as he heard her growl.

"Don't call me that!"

Man it was fun teasing her.

* * *

_Author's Note:_ Yes Sasuke thinks its fun when he teases Sakura ne? He also has a lot of nicknames for her...Poor Poor Sakura.

(1)- This is an excert from a book called Wicked: Witch and Curse. By: Nancy Holder and Debbie Viguie. It isn't the book that inspired the musical or anything you guys know...unless you've read it already. But if you haven't I suggest you read it. Its really good! it's about Witches and Warlocks if any of you are interested in that kind of stuff.

REVIEW or else I'll eat a sheep's liver (not really...but review anyways!)

ihearttoast09


	7. The Last of Classes and Detention

_Author's note: _Hey everyone!! yeah I know...I'm late...REALLY late but at least I'm not DEAD! -smiles sheepishly- so Gomen Nasai Minna-san!!!!

Really I am sorry! Just as I got done with this chapter, I was just about to upload it when my parents kinda wisked me away to Arizona on vacation. hehe yeah carppy excuse but its true! And my grandmother (who I was staying at her place while in Arizona) doesn't have a computer!

And to top that off, I have over 120 e-mails from Fanfic. Yeah, THATS how many stories and chapters I have on alerts. -sigh- not to mention I have to catch up on my Naruto episodes cause I missed the last three of them (even though I've already seen them in Japanese) ...alright enough of my nonsense.

**Disclaimer** - **I do not own Naruto, because if I did then my favorite Akasuki member wouldn't have died. (if you've read the manga, you'll know who I'm talking about. Man I love him!!! why did he halfta die! why Kishimoto-sama?!)**

**IMPORTANT!-** **Okie-dokie, I'm having a contest for this story! since I only need about 17 more reviews to get to 100 I'm going to give a free one-shot to the 100th reviewer, on whatever pairing and situation/story-line you want! I'll PM. you when you have won...good luck!**

Now...ON WIT THE STORY!

* * *

**Of Music and Boarding School**

_The Last of Classes and Detention:_

* * *

It took Sakura a couple of minutes to catch her breath, after being dragged by Sasuke to class. When they had entered the room, Sasuke lead himself and her to a couple of seats in the front of the classroom. They sat next to each other as they both faced forward, waiting for the bell to ring.

After a minute or so, the bell sounded and class began. A man stood up and the noise immediately hushed. Sakura could tell that this was the teacher, since he radiated superiority.

She observed that her new teacher had several scars across his face. He also wore a bandana that covered the top of his head. His wardrobe consisted of a dark blue button-up shirt, black slacks and a black trench coat.

'_He has a very peculiar sense of style'. _The pink haired girl thought inwardly.

**I'll say.**

Ibiki cleared his throat and scanned the room with is eyes. "For those of you that do not know me, my name is Morino Ibiki. And I am your Global Histories teacher. I welcome all of you new ladies to our school."

He bowed a small bow and continued. "I will warn you though, I do not tolerate any kind of disrespect. And if I find any funny business going on, I will not hesitate on throwing you out of here. Literally."

Sakura suppressed a shudder and stared wide-eyed at her new teacher. _'Oh…My, could he be any scarier! Jeez he's like a Military Sargent!' _

**Tell me about it!! **Inner Sakura was curled up in a tight ball, hiding in a near-by corner, rocking her self a little. **He makes me want to run and duck for cover!!**

'_Aren't you already doing that?' _Her Inner didn't answer her.

* * *

Sasuke crossed his arms and looked out the window as Ibiki was giving his lecture, or rather threat to the class. 

**He seriously needs to get a life.** Sasuke lightly snorted at his Inner's comment.

His Sensei heard this and whipped around, facing Sasuke, as he held a meter stick in front of the boy's face. "Did you _say _something, Mr. Uchiha?"

Sasuke stared at the stick for a moment, "Uh…no?" He answered uncertainly.

"Is that a question or an answer?" Ibiki glared at him, challenging him almost. Sasuke stared at his teacher and after a moment he glared back, deciding that he would take up that dare.

He leaned forward and answered, "Both, _sensei_."

At this a tiny giggle could be heard. They class whipped their heads in Sakura's direction.

* * *

Sakura watched as her new Sensei looked over the class once more and then told everyone to take out their notebooks to continue with today's lesson. She did so, just as he was turning around to put the notes up on the white board in the front. 

Sakura had just started to write today's lesson when she heard Sasuke snort slightly. She raised her head, only to duck down fast, nearly missing the meter stick flying over her head and stilling right in front of Sasuke's face.

'_Jesus Christ!' _

"Did you _say _something Mr. Uchiha?" he asked, threateningly.

Sasuke stared at the meter stick for a moment until answering, "Um…no?" it sounded like a question.

Ibiki noticed this to, "Is that a question or an answer?" He started to glare at Sasuke, which after a minute or so, said boy returned with full force.

"Both, _sensei." _He answered sarcastically.

'_What the _hell _is he doing?!' _Sakura panicked.

**Maybe he's trying to put Ibiki in his place.**

'_Nani?! Is he crazy?!'_

**Apparently. **Inner Sakura drawled out**. I** **mean his best friend **_**is**_** the 'Ramen Freak' for god sakes.**

Sakura giggled at Naruto's nickname her Inner called him by. Apparently, Her Sensei (and the rest of the class) heard this and whipped in her direction.

'_Kuso!' _Sakura silently cursed. Ibiki's meter stick shifted and was now resting right in front of her face.

"Miss Haruno, was it?" He asked, his tone edgy. Sakura nodded her head rapidly in conformation. "Are you _disrupting_ my class?" Out of the corner of her eye, Sakura saw Sasuke's frown deepen in displeasure.

"N-No s-sir." She stuttered. Ibiki's eyes shifted from Sakura, to Sasuke and then back to Sakura. He smiled.

Sakura smiled back, _'Maybe we won't get into trouble.' _She locked eyes with her teacher for a moment before his smile turned into a deep frown.

"Detention, for both of you today, after school." Both of the teen's mouths dropped open, gaping at their teacher in disbelief.

"D-demo I-Ibiki-sensei! We didn't do anything!" Sakura managed to sputter out her hands waving out in front of her.

"She's right sensei!" Sasuke backed her statement up with his own voice.

Ibiki stared at the two and then said, "Make that a week, would you like it to go higher?" The two clamped their mouth's shut, and shook their heads in unison.

"Good now as I was saying before…" Sakura at that point decided to drown out Ibiki's voice as she stared at her notebook in front of her.

* * *

As soon as the bell had rung, Sasuke had to race out of classroom just to catch up with Sakura. When he did catch up, he grabbed her right arm and swung her around so that she was facing him, head on. 

Sakura glared at the raven haired boy before opening her mouth, "Oh, it's _you_." She said.

'_If looks could kill…Jeez.' _Sasuke narrowed his eyes at her. "Look is wasn't _my _fault we got detention."

"Yes it was! _You're_ the one that made me laugh in the first place!"

Sasuke glared at Sakura before answering "_I_ didn't make you do anything _Haruno._ You laughed on your own."

Sakura gritted her teeth, "Well you snorting _made_ me laugh!" Sasuke rolled his eyes before grabbing her arm and led her off to their next class, which was, evidentially, lunch.

"Oi! Where are we going _Uchiha_?!"

Sasuke looked back at her and replied, "Lunch, _baka." _

"Stop _calling _me that _Uchiha!" _Sasuke merely smirked and lead her to the lunchroom.

* * *

Growling, Sakura followed Sasuke into the lunchroom. She suddenly stopped, making Sasuke tug on her since he hadn't let go of her captive arm. He turned around and looked at Sakura blankly. 

The raven sighed. "What is it now?" Sakura blushed and averted her gaze to the floor.

"I don't know where my friends are." She said quietly. Sasuke just stared at her.

"_That's _what you stopped for?" he asked, irritably. The pink haired teen nodded her head, which was still facing the floor.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and proceeded to drag the pink haired girl down the aisles of lunch tables. Sakura let out a little squeak as she was pulled down a few aisles.

"H-Hey! Where are you taking me?!" Sasuke looked back at her and rolled his eyes.

"You can just sit at _our _lunch table. Besides I bet your friends are already waiting there since Baka-Naruto probably already dragged them to it anyway."

Sakura huffed and let Sasuke pull her down more rows of tables

'_Jeez…can this Cafeteria _be_ any bigger?! Damn rich people and their over sized stuff.'_ Sakura was brought out of her thoughts when she heard a loud voice calling her name. She looked up to see Naruto waving at her. She smiled.

As she got closer she saw that Ino, TenTen and Hinata were sitting at the table as well. Sasuke let go of her arm as he sat in his seat on the opposite side of where the girls were sitting. Ino patted a seat next to her; Sakura took of her backpack and sat down.

She pulled out her lunch and was just about to eat when TenTen asked, "Hey Hinata, are you and Neji related or something? Because you both have the same last name."

Hinata looked at her and nodded. "Yes," She said quietly. "He's my c-cousin."

"Oh," TenTen smiled. "Okay! I didn't know you had a cousin."

Hinata shrugged and continued eating her lunch.

Sakura began to look around the table and noticed there were about five people she didn't know sitting there. Naruto noticed her curious stare and introduced the five new people.

In order, it went from Aburame Shino across form him was Inuzuka Kiba. Next to Kiba was Akimichi Choji across form Choji was Rock Lee. Last but not least was Sai.

Aburame Shino was the weirdest of the five, Sakura concluded. **(A/N: Sorry you Shino lovers.)** He wore blue jeans and a pale trench coat, which covered the lower half of his face, over a white shirt. The weirdest thing was that he wore dark sunglasses so that you couldn't see his eyes.

'_Weird…'_

**Got that right.**

Inuzuka Kiba, Sakura decided, was just like Naruto. He had the 'bad boy' sort of look to him. He too, wore jeans with a hoodie over his shirt. On either side of his cheeks were red tattoos that looked like upside down triangles. Sakura could have sworn that she saw a little white _dog_ inside of Kiba's hoodie.

While Kiba and Naruto were in the midst of their argument (complete with the regular insults like Dog breath and Fox boy) Sakura looked over at the boy named Rock Lee.

He had one of the strangest outfits on. Lee wore a green, what looked to be _spandex_ suit. On his calves, he wore orange leg warmers. He had a bowl cut hairstyle and big bushy eyebrows. Lee was talking to Choji on the subject of (you guessed it!) _youth. _

'_Interesting…' _

The last one Sakura observed was the boy on the end named Sai.

'_He's a perv.' _She told herself silently as she had heard Sai call Naruto the 'Dickless Wonder'. '_Why he would be fascinated with Naruto's genitals is beyond even me.'_

**He's kinda cute though. **Sakura inwardly rolled her eyes at her alter ego. She noticed that Sai had a sketchbook with him and a couple of artist's tools. **Hmmm, so he's an artist too. **

'_Yeah, maybe we should introduce him to-'_

**Are you crazy!!! **Her Inner roared. **It's bad enough have **_**those two **_**fight! I wouldn't want poor **_**Sai**_** to be dragged into one of their: '****Who's art is more artistic/A bang****?' campaigns! They almost blew up Headquarters!! **

'_True, but maybe Deia could convince-' _

**Yeah right, have **_**blondie**_** convince his partner that there is an artist that is up-to-par with **_**him**_**. No thanks, I'd rather not get into another blood bath. Besides Leader would get **_**pissed **_**if he found those two were at it again. **

Sakura sighed. Her Inner was right, Leader _would_ get pissed if he found out two of his subordinates were at each other's throats (and all because of _freaking art_). And not to mention Fish-Face getting angry and throwing them in a lake somewhere.

"Oi _Haruno_, what's with the face?" Turning, she saw Sasuke looking at her with an expression she couldn't read.

"Eh? What face?" He rolled his eyes and pointed at her.

"That one." Sakura frowned.

* * *

As soon as Sasuke sat down, he immediately took out his lunch and started eating. **Man that hits the spot!**

'_I'll say.' _Sasuke inwardly sighed in pleasure. He hadn't eaten breakfast this morning so his sandwich had instantly relived his hunger pains that he had been ignoring all morning. And plus it was his favorite, a tomato and mayonnaise sandwich. **(A/N: I actually tried one of those, and me being not a big fan of tomatoes, really liked it. Hmm I think I'll go get me one of those right now!) **He listened as his Dope of a best friend introduced Sakura to their five new companions.

Out of the corner of his eye he watched as Sakura looked at Shino, Kiba, Lee, Sai and Choji. It looked like she was studying them all, carefully, like not to miss any details about their personas.

'_Hmm I didn't know she liked to analyze things, I guess we have more in common then I thought.' _

**Yeah like how we're both Sexy!! **Inner Sasuke struck a pose after he said this.

'_T'ch you think she's sexy?'_

**Yes, don't you?**

'…_No.'_

**Party Pooper. **Sasuke smirked lightly while eating his sandwich. His Inner could be so immature sometimes.He lookedup, only to find Sakura making a weird face.

**What's with her? **He inwardly shrugged at his Inner's question.

"Oi _Haruno_, what's with the face?" She instantly looked up at the sound of her voice and met his gaze.

She cocked her head, "Eh, What face?" He pointed at her.

"That one." She frowned and then stuck out her tongue.

Sasuke smirked,_ 'Heh, she's as childish as you.'_

**I am NOT childish!**

'_Exhibit A.' _"Nice face." He mocked. Sakura crossed her arms across her chest and frowned at him.

"Aren't you going to eat your lunch?" Sasuke pointed at Sakura's untouched lunch that was sitting in front of her. She looked down and blushed. Hastily she opened the brown paper bag and began eating.

**I guess she was to busy watching everyone that she forgot to eat.**

'_Hn.' _Inner Sasuke stuck out his tongue as outer Sasuke smirked. '_See you're being childish again.' _He pointed out.

**Technically I'm part of you, AKA you alter ego, so you're actually calling **_**yourself **_**childish.**

'_Hn.' _

**Gahh…you're no fun! **His Inner pouted.

Sasuke was brought out of his inward conversation when he heard the bell ring. Picking up his trash, he threw it away and followed his band mates out the Cafeteria doors.

He suddenly stopped when he remembered he had forgotten something, or rather, _someone. _He leaned against the wall and waited. Sakura emerged from the cafeteria with her yellow schedule, as she looked down at it.

* * *

Sakura waved goodbye to her friends as they exited the rear entrance into the cafeteria. She picked up her backpack and trash. After throwing her stuff away, she retrieved her schedule from inside her backpack and looked down at it, while exiting the cafeteria. 

Just as she got out the door she heard someone say "Boo." Right next to her ear. Jumping slightly she turned around, only to face Uchiha Sasuke himself. She held her hand to her racing heart and breathed deeply, while glaring at the stotic Uchiha.

He smirked, "Did I scare you _Haruno_?" he mocked, in a fake sincere tone. Sakura glared at him and started down the hallway, when she was pulled the opposite way. She stumbled and almost fell, until Sasuke caught her and set her upright.

"Jeez your clumsy." She heard him mutter.

She glared. "What was _that_ for?!"

"Biology is _this _way." He pointed out, and grabbed her arm, leading her down a different hallway.

"I-I knew that." The Uchiha rolled his eyes.

* * *

Just as the pair entered the classroom the bell rang. 

'_Mah…' _Sakura thought, _'We almost didn't make it!' _

Taking a seat next to Sasuke, she began to pull out her biology binder and set it down, when a hand slapped down on hers. Looking up she saw the one person she hated the most, Inner Sakura growled.

"_Ami_." Sakura said in disgust. "What do _you_ want?"

Ami smirked, "Oh nothing much, I saw how you beat up that senior this morning. I just wanted to let you know not to get in my way _Haruno _with that big forehead of yours." At that, she flicked Sakura's forehead. Sakura let of a small 'Itai', before glaring up at Ami.

**That bitch! Why I oughta-**

"Leave her alone." Both girls whipped their heads in Sasuke's direction. He was glaring at Ami.

Ami smiled, "Hey cutie, what's your name?"

* * *

Sasuke sat there giving Ami his "death glare", refusing to answer her question. 

"His _name_ is Sasuke." Ami whipped her head in Sakura's direction.

"I wasn't asking you _forehead-girl"_ Sakura bit her lip and looked down at the table in front of her.

"Leave. Her. Alone." His tone was threatening as he bit out each individual word.

Ami looked back at Sasuke, and studied him for a moment before her eyes widened and she smiled.

"Oh Em Gee! I know how you are! Your Uchiha Sasuke!" she squealed. Sasuke rolled his eyes. **(A/N: I HATE people who do the Oh Em Gee thing! Its so fricken' annoying! I want to SHOOT myself) **

'_Great _another _fangirl…'_

**Ugh…I **_**hate**_** fangirls!!!**

'_Join the club.' _Ami smiled seductively (or at least, that's what _she_ thought) at Sasuke and started to trace 'figure eights' on Sasuke's palm that was resting on the table.

"Get away from me, you freak!" He yelled while retracting his arm and holding it like it had been burned. Ami only giggled.

"You so funny Sasuke-_Kun_." Sasuke gave her a look of disgust.

**Ewww! Make her go away!!**

"Ami just go away, it's painfully _obvious_ that he _hates_ you. So just leave him alone!" Sakura's voice cut in.

**Alright! Sakura's my hero!!!**

Sasuke smirked while Ami glared at her. "Shut up _Forehead_ no one asked-"

"WANTANABE!!!!" A voice bellowed in front of them. Everyone whipped there head to the front of the classroom to see a blonde women, that looked to be in her mid-twenties, standing with her hands on her hips.

"Are you _harassing_ my _apprentice_?" She asked, narrowing her eyes, while emphasizing 'Harassing' and 'apprentice'.

Ami immediately froze and panicked "I-Iie! T-Tsunade-s-sama!! I would never-"

"Yeah, Yeah." Tsunade interrupted her seeing through her lie. "Save it for detention."

Ami sputtered "D-Detention?! D-demo Tsunade-sama! I wasn't causing any trouble! I swear!!" Her hands were waving in front of her figure. Tsunade rolled her eyes and pointed to a seat in the front of the room, motioning Ami to take her seat.

Ami hung her head low, and proceeded to take her seat in the front. Sakura smirked as she looked at Tsunade, silently thanking her. Tsunade nodded and began class.

Sasuke stared at his new teacher before turning to Sakura, "Why did she call you '_her apprentice'_?" he asked quietly.

"Oh," she turned to him and answered in a low voice. "I'm her apprentice at the local hospital where we used to live. I'm studying to be a doctor." He gave her a look of surprise.

"You are?" Sakura nodded and smiled. They both turned to the front and copied the notes placed on the board.

'_Interesting…never thought Haruno would be interested in medicine.'_

**We learn something new everyday! **His Inner smiled sheepishly.

'_I guess so…'_

* * *

Walking out of the classroom, a minute after the bell had rung, Sasuke led the way to their next class, gym. 

"Oi, _Baka_." Sakura turned her head to the Uchiha walking next to her.

"Yeah?"

"When we enter the gym, just be prepared to be…disturbed." He finished off lamely. Sakura gave him a look.

"Nande?" Sasuke glanced at her from the side.

"Just…because." And left her at the entrance to the 'Girl's locker room' which was really an old locker room that was never used, since the new ones were installed.

Entering it she looked around for her friends. Locating them she hurried over and grabbed a locker that no one was currently occupying.

"Hey you guys…?" Sakura asked. The three turned to her.

"Yeah?" they said in unison.

"Sasuke told me that when we get out into the gym, that we should be prepared to be…disturbed."

"Why would he say that?" Ino asked, furrowing her brow. Sakura shrugged.

"Do you think the boys are planning on pranking us or something?" asked TenTen while putting on her gym shorts.

"I hope not." Hinata answered in her quiet tone.

* * *

The quartet entered the gym with caution. They looked around for any signs of abnormality. Seeing none, they headed over to where the boys were, which was in the middle of a crowd of, (you guessed it!) _fangirls_. 

They could see the four struggling to get out of the mob of teenaged girls.

"Having fun Uchiha-teme?" Sakura called over the commotion. She could see Sasuke glare at her threw the mob.

"_Get off me!!_" she heard him yell. Sakura giggled at his misfortune. She turned to her friends.

"Maybe _this_ is what he meant be being disturbed." The girls shrugged.

"OKAY EVERYBODY!!!!!!" yelled a loud voice, everyone whipped around.

"Oh," Sakura started.

"My god!" Ino TenTen and Hinata finished. Right in front of them, was an exact copy of Rock Lee.

'_What the hell?!' _

"GAI-SENSEI!!!" someone yelled. Looking over to the source, they saw Lee giving a weird pose, (complete with the thumbs up and the 'Ping' ing of the teeth).

Gai turned around and smiled (widely) at his look-a-like. "LEE!!! My boy!!!" their teacher gave the same pose.

**I'm officially scarred for life!! **

'_And you think I'm not?!?' _

"Told you, you'd be disturbed." Said a voice behind her. She slightly turned her head and met Sasuke's gaze. Her eyes were wide.

"_This _is what you meant?!" He nodded. "I thought you were talking about your fangirls.!"

"Nope." Sakura shuddered as she watched the two green-clad men exchange a hug (complete with sparkles, the sunset and that god-forsaken wave!).

"A-Are they _always_ like this?" Ino asked.

"Unfortunately." Shikamaru answered and sighed.

"Every time they see each other they do this same exact pose and…hug-thing." Neji explained.

The four shuddered again in unison, as they saw the two _cry_ and yell each other's name.

"Oi! Gai-sensei! Can we _please_ get on with the lesson?!" Naruto yelled.

"Oh you're right Naruto-Kun!" Gai called out, as him and his counterpart separated.

Sakura turned to Naruto. "Naruto, you're my new hero." She said as Naruto smiled widely.

"No problem." And waved his hand.

"OKAY!!! Now I want everyone to run Thirty laps around the gym, GO!!!" The girls looked at each other in panic.

"Is he serious?!" Ino asked frantic.

"Yeah," Naruto answered.

"Usually he makes us do _at least_ fifty, so you should count your blessings." Finished Neji.

"Come on _Pinky,_" Sasuke pulled Sakura along as everyone else started to run. " I'll race you."

Sakura's eyes brightened up at the challenge, forgetting about how many laps they needed to do.

"You're on _Uchiha-teme_!" and with that, they sped off.

* * *

About 45 minutes later… 

The girls were _exhausted. _Forty-five minutes of straight running _can_ do a number on you.

"I…._Hate_…Gai…!" Ino managed to say in between pants. The four were currently lying on the floor of the gym trying to catch their breath (which isn't very easy after running thirty fricking laps) along with the rest of the student body while sweating heavily, save for four boys (AKA Sasuke, Naruto, Neji and Shikamaru).

The four boys walked over to the girls and looked down at them.

"You guys…tired already?" Sasuke asked, catching his breath still.

"Shut…it Uchi…ha…" Sakura gasped out, Ino shot up.

"Forehead…! You have…nothing to…complain about!" TenTen and Hinata sat up as well.

"Yeah…Sakura! You do this kinda…stuff all the…time with Ak-"

"Yeah well," Sakura interrupted "We don't do it…in forty-five minute…intervals!"

"You…still do, do this kind of…stuff though, for training, Sakura-Chan." Sakura frowned and sighed.

Sasuke looked between the girls. "What are you guys talking about?" Sakura looked at him.

"Sakura-Chan, you do this kind of training all the time?" Naruto asked, cocking his head.

"Um…" Sakura stuttered. "Yeah, at the hospital…we uh, have to…keep in shape!" She nodded her head. Sasuke looked at her, sensing a lie, but let it go for now.

Sakura turned back to her friends and gave them sharp looks, telling them not to say another word.

* * *

"What's you next class?" Sasuke asked as they exited the gym. Sakura looked at her schedule. 

"Math." Sasuke nodded and led her down another corridor. After a minute he stopped in front of a room, Sakura stopping behind him.

"What'd you stop for?" He turned around and looked at the door.

"This is your classroom." He stated blankly.

"Oh…okay." Sasuke rolled his eyes, then smirked.

"See you in detention, _pinky._" He said turning around and walking away.

"M-Matte!" Sakura called after him. Sasuke turned and rose his brow at her.

"You don't have this class?" she asked waving her schedule in the air.

"Iie." And shook his head. Sakura's face fell a little; Sasuke crossed his arms and smirked again walking to her.

**I think she's sad we're leaving her all alone.**

"Don't be _sad,_ _Haruno. _I told you I'd see you in detention." He stopped in front of her, arms still crossed and his smirk still on his face. "But, if you _really _want, I'll meet you here after final bell, okay?"

She immediately shot her head up and glared at him. "I'm not a little kid _Uchiha-teme_! I don't need you to hold my hand!" She placed her hands on her hips, in defiance. Sasuke shook his head.

"Fine," He shrugged. "I'll just meet you at Ibiki's." he raised his eyebrows. "Okay?"

Sakura nodded "Fine."

"Fine." Sasuke repeated. Sakura narrow her eyes as her fist clenched.

"Fine!"

He smirked. "Fine."

"FINE!" Sakura said and stomped into her classroom. Sasuke let out a low chuckle and walked off to class with his hands in his pockets.

* * *

"Stupid Sasuke…" Sakura muttered to herself as she sat down in an empty seat in the back of the classroom. Taking out her book she began to read. 

A few seconds later the bell rang, Sakura looked up from her book and saw that there was no teacher. Shrugging, she continued to read until the door banged open and in came her teacher.

"Alright you maggots! Sit down and shut up!" Sakura looked up to see her band's manager, Mitarashi Anko.

"Anko-sensei?" Sakura said queitly. Anko, hearing her name being called, turned and faced Sakura.

"Yes Sakura?" Sakura looked at her with a strange expression.

"_You're _teaching math?" she asked in disbelief.

"Yes." Anko answered. Sakura smiled widely and then burst out laughing.

Anko gritted her teeth. "What so funny _Sakura." _

Sakura continued to laugh but then calmed down a bit and answered her teacher's question. "You can't teach math! I mean…You're worst than Ino at the subject, and…haha that's saying something."

Anko glared at her. "It was writing on your schedule." Sakura shrugged.

"I thought it was a typo." Anko fumed.

"Nani?! What is _that_ supposed to mean?" Sakura grinned at Anko's frustrated stare.

"Oh, _nothing _Anko-sensei."

"Watch it missy," Her Sensei threatened as she pointed at Sakura. "I might just give _you_ detention."

Sakura's smile turned into a frown. "You can't."

"And why not?" Sakura sighed.

"Because I already _have_ detention."

Anko's anger was wiped away instantly. She put her hands on her hips.

"With who?"

"One word," Sakura held up one finger. "Ibiki." She stated.

Her Sensei's face became red, as her fists were clutched tightly together. "The nerve of him." She muttered, as her teeth gritted together. Sakura waved her hand nonchalantly.

"Don't worry Anko-sensei, I'll be fine." Anko sighed and crossed her arms in defeat.

"Fine. Alright then class, we'll be learning about fractions today."

* * *

After the final bell had rung, Sasuke waited outside of Sakura's math class. He watched silently as students filed out of the classroom. Finally Sakura emerged out of the room followed by her teacher. She smiled at him as he nodded back. 

"So," Sakura's teacher spoke. "_You_ must be Uchiha Sasuke, huh?" Sasuke stared at her.

"…Yeah" he answered. Sakura's Sensei smiled.

"Alrighty! Lets go!" she exclaimed as she pointed in the direction of their Global Histories classroom. The two students followed Anko as she led them down a couple of hallways.

"Where are we going?" Sasuke asked Sakura, who was walking right next to him.

"Oh," Sakura turned towards him. "We're going to detention."

Sasuke raised his eyebrow. "Why is she coming along." He motioned with his head, towards Anko.

"Anko-sensei is going to go talk to Ibiki-sensei to see if we can get out of detention."

"Hn." Sasuke nodded.

* * *

"Alright Ibiki! Listen up!!!!" could be heard from Anko as she kicked open the door and waltzed in, followed by Sasuke and Sakura. 

Anko stopped right in front of Ibiki's desk and glared down at him, with her hands on her hips.

Ibiki glared back at Anko and stood. "Anko, what is the meaning of this?" he asked, his tone steady.

"How could you give these two poor _innocent_ children," Sasuke and Sakura swaetdropped. "Detention?!"

"They were _disrupting _my class!" Ibiki argued.

"They did nothing of the sort!" Anko argued back. "And you know better than to give kids detention for no reason!" she yelled wagging her finger in front of his face.

Ibiki let out a frustrated sigh. "Then what would you like _me_ to do about it?" Anko smirked.

"Revoke their detention." Ibiki glared at her.

"Absolutely not!"

Anko frowned, and thought for a moment. "Fine, then let _me_ have them in _my room _for detention." The male teacher stared at Anko for a bit before answering.

"Fine." Anko smirked.

"Now that wasn't so hard, was it?" Ibiki pointed to the door.

"Out!" he yelled.

* * *

"Well _that_ was eventful." Sakura said sarcastically. Anko sighed. 

"Well at least you guys don't have detention with Ibiki."

"I suppose," Sakura answered. "But we still have detention nonetheless." Anko shrugged.

"Well we'll start detention tomorrow then, I have a hair appointment today." She said as she played with her hair. "Well I'll see you two tomorrow." Anko said as she put up hand and waved good-bye.

Sakura turned to Sasuke, who had been quiet to long.

"You okay?" she asked him.

"Hn." He answered. Sakura rolled her eyes, but then smiled.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow then." She playfully nudged him. "Detention buddy." Sakura giggled and then skipped down the hallway towards her dorm.

Sasuke shook his head and then smirked.

'_I swear,' _Sasuke started to walk down the hallway that led to his dorm. He got his key out, put it in the lock and turned it. 'S_he'll be the death of me one day.' _

* * *

_ Author's Note:_ I think this is the longest I have ever written, Yay! go me!

Review so that (if I get enough reviews) I can reserect Deidara! -Strikes Good Guy Pose- okay my hand i totally cramping up so...I'm gunna go...REVIEW!

ihearttoast09


	8. It's Far Better To Learn

_Author's Note: _I.AM.ALIVE!!! haha, yup it's me!! SURPRISE:PI know!! I've been on Hiatus for like what? 5 1/2 months? I'M SOOOO SORRY! It's just, life kinda caught up with me. Besides I'm sure _all_ of the people who Author stories know what I'm talking about. I can't just sit down and type up a chapter like other authors do. It just _doesn't_ work. BELIEVE ME! I've tried :D I ONLY write when I have inspiration. Thankfully _waves_ of inspiration usually hit me at one time :D.

Anyways, I love all you guys! I keep forgeting to say thanx for all the reviews!! And you know, I was hoping for 17 reviews the last chapter but guess what you guys gave me??!! YOU GUYS GAVE ME 40!!! I'm so happy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto because _if_ I did then I wouldn't of had one of the Sannin (coughJIRAYAcough) Die. DAMN YOU KISHIMOTO!**

**Warning!: **I kind of _forced_ out this chapter becuase I felt really bad about being on Hiatus and having Writer's block for 5 months so this chapter _may_ be a little choppy. So I'm saying Sorry in advance everyone. HOPE YOU LIKE IT!

_Note: _This chapter has only _bits_ of SasuSaku in it. It's mainly focusing on Naruto and Hinata's adventures (seeing as they had ALL of their classes together) with a hint of InoShika and NejiTen. Um, small note on Hinata's thoughts though...they're a bit...essentric hehe. If you don't know what I mean then you'll see.

Now... Sobre con la historia (haha, on with the story in Español!!! XD)**

* * *

**

**Of Music and Boarding School**

_It's Far Better to Learn:

* * *

_Sakura stepped into her dorm, after unlocking it and set her bag down on the floor next to the couch. She looked up and was greeted by the girls' smiles. 

"What are you guys doing her?" she asked amusement lacing her question.

"Oh," Ino turned her body fully to Sakura and enveloped her legs under herself. "Well we wanted to hear how al of our days went." Sakura nodded and sat down next to TenTen, who had moved over to make room for her on the spacious couch.

"So forehead, how was _your day?"_ Ino asked, a coy smile crossing her face.

"Fine." Sakura answered Ino, irking the blonde.

"That's it?! Oh, _come on_ Sakura! You and Sasuke _must _have done _something_ interesting!"

Sakura rolled her eyes, and began to tell the details of how her day went. After she finished all three of her companions had sly smiles on their faces.

"Well, Well." TenTen nudged the pink-haired girl playfully. "_Someone's_ getting a little_ chummy_ with the Uchiha."

"Guys it isn't like that," The girl tried to explain while a blush was rising on her hot cheeks. "He's a jerk and nothing more."

"Uh-huh. Sure, whatever you say forehead." Sakura scowled at the blonde. The pink-haired girl got up from her position on the couch and walked over where the radio was set atop one of the shelves.

She sat back down after she had turned it on and tuned it to a local radio station.

"_Well_," Ino sat up strait and brought her leg out from under her and tucked them against her chest with her hands resting on top of her knees. "_My_ day was _fabulous_!"

"Really pig?" Sakura smirked. "So you and Shikamaru hit it off good, huh?"

"N-No!!" Ino blushed hotly. "That _not_ what I meant!"

"Then what _did _you mean, Ino-chan?" Hinata asked as she rested her head in her hands with a pleasant smile across her face.

"W-_Well_, I meant that, It was _fun_ to be in a new school. The only problem was that lazy ass…" Ino huffed her last sentence and crossed her arms tightly.

Sakura shook her head lightly and turned her head to Hinata.

"So Hinata," She narrowed her eyes. "How was _your _day?" Hinata blushed.

"F-Fine, why?"

"Well, you and Naruto _did_ have all of your classes together. So we were just wondering…"

"I-it isn't what you think." Hinata raised her hands up defensively waving them slightly.

"Why don't you explain it to us then, ne?" TenTen suggested and all three girls leaned in to hear.

The girl sighed. "Okay then…"

* * *

Hinata was sure this was all Tsunade's doing.

_Surely,_ the school's class arranging computer didn't just _randomly_ choose her schedule to be paired with this _Greek_-_God-looking_ boy that just so _happened_ to be holding her hand at the moment, dragging her down the corridors to their next class.

Right?

"N-Naruto-kun, Slow down!" _'Jesus, is he _trying_ to kill me?!'_

Hinata stuttered nervously as she stumbled at little at Naruto's rapid pace. She had never in her life, (well except for Neji-niisan of course) been this close to a boy.

People like her just didn't get (extraordinary)chances like this, did they? At least, that's what she thought. Maybe, Hinata decided, God was paying her back for all the problems he had caused her in the past.

Like that time in the coffee shop when she accidentally (yes, _accidentally_!) tripped on the carpet and spilled tea on that really cute guy named Mizuki, who worked there. Or the time when she did a face plant on the sidewalk in front of that group of college guys (WHO WERE _TOTALLY _CHECKING HER OUT BY THE WAY!) in eighth grade.

The truth was, was that Hinata had never had the best of luck when it came to the species known as male. She was almost as accident prone as _Sakura_ was.

'_And that's saying something…' _

"Sorry Hinata! I forgot you're shorter than I am." Naruto said, looking back at her from over his shoulder and giving her a sheepish smile, slowing his pace down a little (but still holding her hand nonetheless).

'_Yeah that's right, keep holding my hand. You _know_ you like it!'_

Man, was he cute when he smiled! (**A/N: I **_**love**_** Naruto's smile! Especially without his headband on! –Squeals and fans self with hand– XD) **

'_I think I'm going to faint.' _Hinata thought dryly (with a _dash_ of sarcasm).

The girls were always pushing her to try and talk to boys they thought were up to her standards. But the problem was, was that she was always _too shy_ to ever go up to one of them to even ask then for their name.

So, how did she end up here with _Uzumaki Naruto _one of Taiki's four heartthrobs?! It was unbelievable! This luck she was having (on her end at least…) was utterly _amazing_!

"Come on Hinata-chan!" Naruto said, urging her forward through the crowd. Hinata blushed. Had he just added the –Chan suffix to then end of her name?!

'What_ did he just call me?! Oh.My.God...I have died and gone to _Heaven!

Sensing her discomfort, Naruto looked back her blushing face and immediately he sobered. He led them both to a side hallway with few traffic and stopped "You don't mind if I call you that…right?" his face was etched with worry and an emotion she couldn't describe.

Surprised, she shook her head rapidly, and her long hair flew around with each shake.

"N-No! Of course not." She smiled a small smile. Naruto's grin returned as he scratched the back of his head.

"Okay then, let's get going, ne?" She nodded not quite trusting her voice and suppressed a small blush that was creeping up her neck. Naruto, after turning around, dragged her down the corridor once again but with his speed was a bit more manageable.

"Hey, Naruto-kun?" she asked hesitantly. He turned to her and raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah?"

"Um…Where-" She shook her head. "I mean _what _class do we have now?" Naruto smiled at her.

"Oh, well we have Global! Although, I'm not very good at Global. And the teacher _is_ kind of a prick…" Naruto said, muttering the last part, scratching his chin with a finger.

She giggled.

Smiling and shaking her head, Hinata observed the corridor as her and Naruto continued down it. Her eye caught a couple holding hands stopping in front of a classroom and kiss. Hinata's eyes softened as she watch the boy caress the girl's face while he said goodbye to her and walked to his own class.

'_I wish…I had someone like that_.' She thought with an inward sigh. '_Although I don't know how I'd act around him when he-_' 

Hinata's thoughts were cut off as she as she let out a small squeak of surprise and smacked into Naruto's back as he stopped fast. Disorientedly **(A/N: Yes, I **_**know**_** that isn't even a word but bear with me, k?)**, she tried to steady herself.

Naruto spun around just fast enough to catch Hinata. "Sorry Hinata! I thought you were paying attention." He said while steadying her upright, apologetically smiling.

"I-It's okay…" She said while rubbing her head.

"I didn't hurt you did I?" She shook her and raised an eyebrow at him.

"Why did you stop so fast?" The blonde smiled sheepishly.

"Oh, well actually we're kinda here." Naruto said, motioning to the door of the classroom they were currently stationed in front of.

"Oh, okay." She said smiling a small smile and entered the classroom followed by Naruto. She side stepped to let Naruto pass as he lead the two, to two **(A/N: Ahh!! Too many 'to's'!! –Has brain malfunction-)** seats in the back of the classroom. Both sat down and pulled out their materials needed for class and waiting for the teacher to enter.

"Hinata-chan!" A loud voice sounded. The duet turned to the door's empty frame. Hinata smiled when she saw Ino running up to her with Shikamaru trailing lazily after her.

Shikamaru stuck a finger in his ear to clear out the ringing sound that Ino had caused from her yelling.

"Ugh, could you _be_ any louder?" He asked while looking over at her with droopy eyes. She scowled at him.

"Well, Sor-_ry_! I was just saying '_hi' _to my _friend_!"

"Yes, but do you _have_ to yell?" Ino fully turned to him and stomped her feet.

"Oh just shut up, you!" He rolled his eyes exasperatedly and sighed a long sigh.

'_I think she likes him.' _She thought, making a mental note to tease the blonde later.

* * *

"I do _not_ like Shikamaru!" Ino's face was a cherry red. Sakura's eyes rolled skyward.

"Yeah, whatever you say pig. No shut up and let Hinata continue!"

"No!! I will not be thought of as _liking _that Lazy-bum!"

"Mah," TenTen poked the blonde on the shoulder. "Your taking this too seriously…We're just kidding."

Ino huffed, crossed her arms and sank into the couch. "Continue, Hinata-chan."

* * *

Naruto laughed loudly next to Hinata. "Man, you two sound like a regular married couple!" Ino slowly turned toward the blonde.

"What.Did.You.Say?" she bit out slowly, while her brow twitched.

"Ino-chan, he-he was just kidding." Hinata quickly interjected before fists started to fly. The blonde girl sighed and smiled.

"Yeah," She put her hands on her hips and smirked. "So, I guess we have this class together, ne?" Hinata smiled and nodded.

Ino giggled and turned to Shikamaru. "Well, let's go sit." Shikamaru sighed and nodded letting Ino pull him to two seats that where about three rows and to the right of Hinata and Naruto's seats.

* * *

The bell rang about a minute later as the door opened and the teacher stepped in. A man wearing a bandana on his head and a long trench coat entered the room and stood at the front of the class waiting for the noise to hush down. **(A/N: Guess who:D) **

"Alright class, settle down. Hello I'm Morino Ibiki to all of you new ladies here." He said as he bowed. "I will warn all of you right now, I do not and _will not_ tolerate _any _non-sense _whatsoever._" Naruto snuck a glance at Hinata and saw her quivering a bit at Ibiki's harsh words.

He poked her and smiled, "Don't worry, he's always like that. He's just trying to scare you is all." Hinata blinked and shuddered.

"I think it's working." She said so quietly that Naruto had to strain to hear her. He chuckled quietly and waved his hand.

"Naw, don't worry he's pretty much harmless." She nodded and turned quickly and scribbled the notes down that Ibiki had put on the board. Naruto soon follow suit.

"Uzumaki!" Ibiki yelled across the room, startling everyone. Naruto jumped slightly as he focused his gaze on Ibiki.

'_Jesus… is he _trying _to give me heart-attack?!'_

"H-Hai?"

"What happened in World War II?" Naruto stared at Ibiki blankly. What the fuck kinda question was that?!

"Uh, a lot of things…" He answered and a few student snickered. Ibiki slammed down his meter stick and quieted everyone immediately. The teacher glared at Naruto.

"Uzumaki, this isn't a game. Answer the question or else detention for a week."

'What the hell am I suppose to say you ding-bat?!' 

"U-um, Sensei?" Naruto turned quickly to the quiet voice that had sounded next to him. His gaze landed on Hinata as he watched her nervously raise her left hand and putting her right index finger in front of her mouth in a cute gesture.

"Yes…Hyuuga-san was it?" Hinata nodded and put her hand down slowly. "What is it?"

"Well- um, sensei." The girl started to fidget under her sensei's gaze. "I don't think Naruto-kun understands what you're asking him and frankly...neither do I." Hinata choked out nervously. She gaze wavered to the front where she saw Ino giving her a wink and a small thumbs up.

"I-I mean, _many _things happened it World War II." She continued, a bit more confident. "Like the Holocaust a-and the Cold War, along with the de-colonization and independence movements in Asia and Africa_**." **_

'_Good one Hinata-chan!' _Naruto inwardly praised the girl, while mentally giving her Lee and Gai-sensei's trademark pose.

Ibiki stared at her for a moment. "Very good Hyuuga-san." The teacher turned his gaze to Naruto's. "You should thank you're friend Uzumaki, she just saved you ass from a detention. Maybe you can learn something from her…perhaps." And with that he turned around and continued teaching.

Hinata inwardly smiled._ 'Thank you Wikipedia for lending me your all powerful knowledge!!'_

* * *

"Wow Hinata-chan!! That was amazing!!" Yelled Ino and Naruto simultaneously.

Shikamaru frowned as Hinata smiled and blushed. _'It wasn't _that_ amazing.'_

"Mou, Hinata-chan I think you need to tutor me. 'Cause you're _really_ smart!"

'_Damn right I am, boy,'_

Hinata blushed, "Of course I'll tutor you Naruto, if you want." She started twiddling her fingers together absentmindedly.

"So Hinata, you up for shopping after school?" She said while linking her right arm with Hinata's left.

"Didn't we go shopping last week Ino-chan?"

Ino thought put a finger to her chin and thought for a moment. "Yeah…but I've already worn everything that I bought." The blonde smiled sheepishly as Hinata sweatdropped.

* * *

"Hey Naruto." The blonde turned around to find Shikamaru walking up next to him.

"What?" he asked while watching the two girls in front of them talking about going shopping after school.

"I got a text from Kakashi in class." Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"'Bout what?" Shikamaru retrieved him phone from his pocket and turned it on. After re-booting it, he scrolled through a few options until handing the phone to Naruto for him to read the message.

It read:

_Shikamaru, _

_Yo! It's Kakashi, just heard from the producers and they're scheduling a concert for Saturday at 7[p.m. I want you to tell Naruto and the others about this and meet me at the café a couple of blocks from you're school today after school to discuss the details. Till then, make sure to keep this on the DL, k? _

_-Kakashi _

"C-CONCERT?!" Naruto screamed. Shikamaru immediately covered the blonde's mouth with his hands.

"Can-it Naruto." Shikamaru sighed irritably. "We're suppose to keep this stuff to ourselves remember? Jeez…"

He slowly let go of Naruto's mouth when he was sure the blonde wouldn't yell anymore. "D-Demo, a concert on _Saturday_?"

The brunette nodded and Naruto's face fell. "Isn't that a little short notice?" He said quietly.

"Yeah," Shikamaru ran a hand through his tied up hair and smiled grimly. "But I have a feeling this has to do with Undreamed's concert two weeks ago. You remember how many ratings they got?"

"Yeah," Naruto sighed exasperatedly. "They had a lot of reviews from the top critics saying that they were tied with us in the top charts. Not to mention that Sony BMG, Warner, Universal and even_ EMI _started to sponsor _the shit_ outta them!"

"Right." Shikamaru said grimly. "I forgot about that. Tower records is thinking about signing them to their company."(1)

"But, aren't _we_ with them?" the brunette nodded silently. "That's the problem, all they want is the business, you know?"

Naruto groaned and ran a hand through his hair angrily. "Shouldn't they at least _notify_ us that _our enemy_ is being signed to the same record deal as us?"

"Beats me. But I guess that's business, eh Naruto?" The blonde frowned and nodded.

"It's all just too…troublesome." Shikamaru smirked and looked over at the laughing blonde. At least his favorite catch-phrase could cheer the blonde up.

"You're so lazy Shikamaru!"

"Heh, you can say _that _again!" both boys turned to the two girls standing in front of them. Ino had her hands on her hips looking at them suspiciously.

"What were you two talking about?" She asked narrowing her eyes.

"Nothing." They both answered robotically. Ino raised an eyebrow, before shrugging and shaking her head.

"Whatever." She muttered. "So where you and Hinata going next Naruto?"

"Choir!" He answered for the both of them.

"You take choir Naruto-kun?" The boy smiled widely and pumped his arms up in the air excitedly.

'_I wonder why Naruto-kun is taking Choir. It must be a punishment of some sort, because he doesn't look like the type to sing.' _**(A/N: Oh how wrong you are Hina-chan!! Mwahahaha!!)**

"Sure do! So does Shikamaru and the other guys!"

Ino snorted. "_All of you _take Choir? That's weird." Shikamaru frowned.

"Got a problem with that?…troublesome woman." Ino opened her mouth and was just about to retort when a voice interrupted her.

"Ino! Hinata!" The four of them turned around just in time to see TenTen waving her hand, while dragging a cursing Neji down the hall by his ear.

They four laughed as they saw Neji flailing, trying (and failing) to make TenTen let go of him.

"TenTen, why are you dragging Neji by his ear?" The girl laughed and scratched the back of her head, while holding Neji captive with the other hand.

"Oh, well Neji was being an asshole and was walking _way_ too slow-"

Neji glared at her. "I wasn't walking _that _slow!"

* * *

"I swear Hinata! Your cousin is _thee _slowest walker on the planet!"

Hinata raised an eyebrow as the two others gave frustrated groans. "He is?"

"Yes! Oh my god! He like, walks like a turtle."

"Actually TenTen," Sakura interrupted, sitting up straight and putting a finger in the air for emphasis. "Turtles are very fast animals when they have to be. It's a proven fact! Some turtle can even travel up 10 mi-"

"Sakura.We get it. You don't need to go all 'National Geographic' on us, kay?"

The pink-haired girl smiled sheepishly. "Sorry. Continue Hinata!"

* * *

"-so I decided to drag him by the ear, so we could get to class on time."

"What class do you guys have next?" Hinata asked quietly.

"Choir." They chimed.

Ino beamed, "Alright then, let's go!"

"Hey, Neji!" Naruto yelled, looking at the, now free, Hyuuga as he raised an eyebrow.

"Wanna race?" Neji rolled his eyes.

"Why would I race _you_?"

"Because I said so! _And_ I can _so _beat you too!" Neji smirked at the blonde as Shikamaru sighed. '_Leave it to Naruto to bring out the competitive side in Neji. Jeez…'_

"You're on _Uzumaki_." Naruto smiled competitively and turned to Shikamaru.

* * *

"They _raced_ to Choir?" Sakura asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Yeah…" All three answered her.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Well that's dumb!"

"Tell me about it!" Ino said flopping back into the couch. "And Shikamaru counted down for them! Isn't he suppose to be like an _Über_ -genius?"

"They say he has an IQ of over 200." Hinata stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

"That's amazing." Sakura said, her eyes sparkling.

"Sakura's is 167…And I thought _that_ was super smart!" TenTen said.

"Me too…" Sakura said, a bit of jealousy lacing her words.

* * *

' _I can already tell this isn't going to end well. Neji-niisan is _always_ so competitive.' _Hinata thought, inwardly worry for Naruto's ultimate safety against her (scary!) cousin.

"Count down for us Shikamaru!" Said boy rolled his eyes on tucked his hands in his pockets.

He stood lazily and sighed again. "Troublesome…5…4…"

Naruto and Neji got into their racing stances **(A/N: Or whatever the hell you call those things…). **

"3…

2…

1…"

A long pause. "Shikamaru!" both boys yelled at the lazy genius.

"Go..." And with that the two sped off and disappeared through the crowd of students.

'_I hope he doesn't get hurt or anything. God forbid my tour guide gets a concussion for being pushed into a locker by my own _cousin_.' _Hinata thought bitterly.

"Why are you letting them race?" TenTen asked, raising a brow.

"To get them outta my hair, why else?" He smirked and jogged ahead to catch up with the two, disappearing through the crowd.

'_Idiot…'_

"H-HEY! Wait a minute!" Ino yelled down the hallway. "You have to show us the way to the auditorium! You stupid, lazy-!"

"Ino, don't bother. He's probably there by now." The blonde turned to TenTen angrily.

"Well then how the hell are we suppose to get there?!" TenTen shrugged and started walking ahead, followed by Hinata. Ino groaned loudly and started following her friends.

* * *

"Fuck! We're lost!"

"Ino," TenTen snickered as she made a 'tsk'ing sound, while waging her finger.

"I think you're obtaining bad language from Sakura."

"Yeah well, when you spend a whole night with forehead playing video games, **(A/N: KINGDOM HEARTS BABY!)** you kinda get used to using it."

"I bet," Hinata giggled. "She probably gets it from _them_-"

"Hey, are you guys lost?" The three turned to a brown haired man in a suit, who they assumed was a teacher, with blue eyes jogging up to them.

"Yeah, could you tell us the way to the auditorium?" He smiled.

"Sure, but um, it's at the other end of the school." He said, pointing to a hallway directly behind them.

The three groaned and thanked the teacher before running blindly down the corridor.

"We're not…going to…make it…!" Ino yelled, swerving around the traffic in the hallway.

"Just…keep running…!" Panted TenTen barely holding onto her backpack in the process.

"H-hurry guys!" **(A/N: You know, if you listen to 'Rowdy Rumble' from ****Kingdom Hearts****, it kinda sets the mood for this scene! XD In case some of you don't know, it's the part where Axel is helping Sora fight all of the nobodies. Man is Axel hott…-sigh- I think I've become **_**way **_**too**** obsessed with KH.)**

Ahead the saw the auditorium doors open and sprinted even faster, before slowing down when they entered. The trio marveled at how big the auditorium was, as they scrutinized the place.

"Hey look!" Hinata pointed to a group of people. There they saw Sakura glaring at the Uchiha with her hands on her hips.

"Sakura!" The girl turned around and brightly smiled at the three as they slowly jogged to her, still tired out from their run.

She raised an eyebrow at their disheveled appearances. "Where were you guys?"

"We kinda got lost." Hinata answered her with her hands on her knees breathing in deeply.

TenTen took over explaining. "We asked for directions to here from one of the teachers. As soon as we did we ran here as fast as we could before the bell could ring."

Sakura's head nodded in understanding. "Oh, but why are you guys out of breath?"

Ino straitened up and glared at Sakura. "Do you know how _big_ this school is?" She said while waving her hands frantically about. "We had to run all the way from the other side of the building!"

The pink haired girl giggled. "Well I guess you got you exercise done for today, huh pig?" she grinned at Ino. The bell suddenly rung before Ino could stick out her tongue and retort.

Kurenai stood at the front of the auditorium and waved for everyone to hush. "Alright! Everyone please take a seat." The girls took seats behind the boys.

"Alright everyone. My Name is Yuhi Kurenai but call me Kurenai-sensei. I will be your Choir teacher." She looked around for a moment. "Any questions?"

A boy raised his hand and Kurenai called on him. "What happened to the other teacher?"

Kurenai shrugged. "Beats me. Probably quit." The entire room sweatdropped. Sakura leaned over and whispered, "That's Kurenai-sensei for yah." and the girls laughed quietly.

"Well anymore questions?" She asked and saw a few hands go up.

"Are you single?" one of them asked.

"What's your phone number?" Another yelled.

"Are your eyes _naturally _red?"

"Are your boobs real?"

'_I-I think Kurenai-sensei is going to explode!'_ Hinata watched as her Choir teacher clenched her fist tightly together and shook a little with pent-up rage.

"What's your astrology sign?"

"Do you like ramen?!" Hinata looked in front of her and sure enough, she saw Naruto raising his hand and waving it.

"What about cookies?"

"No! Ramen!" The blue-haired girl watched as Naruto jumped to his feet and yelled across the room to the person who suggested cookies.

"Cookies!"

"Ramen!!"

Kurenai's right eye started to twitch involuntarily and a vein on the side of her forehead was pulsating.

"ALL OF YOU SHUT UP BEFORE I SEND YOU _ALL _TO THE OFFICE!!!" She screamed. The auditorium echoed with Kurenai's voice and all was silent. Hinata shook her head in dismay.

"Now if you all are finished, then we can begin-" Kurenai was cut off by the bell, she looked at the clock and sighed "Alright… we'll continue tomorrow." Everyone quickly made their ways out of the auditorium.

* * *

"Is she always like that?" Naruto questioned as soon as they had all exited the auditorium.

"Only if you ask her stupid questions, Baka!" Sakura yelled and she whacked him upside the head.

"Itai…" Naruto moaned and rubbed his aching head.

Sakura sighed "I'll see you later everyone." She said as she waved and went down another hallway towards her class, Sasuke soon followed after the pink-haired girl.

"Alright! Let's go Hinata!" The blonde yelled and grabbed Hinata's hand, roughly dragging her down yet another corridor.

"N-Naruto-kun!! Were are we-"

"Math." He said simply, answering her question before she could get it out.

* * *

"Alright maggots!! Listen up and pipe down before I throw you out a window!" Their teacher, Anko yelled upon entering the room.

Hinata turned from Naruto to the front where she saw Anko writing her name on the chalkboard.

"My name's Anko, got that?"

"Hai!" Everyone answered.

The teacher smiled (more like smirked...sardonically), "Good, now then, as you can tell I'm your new math teacher. Since your old teacher decided to be a pussy and quit, I'm going to be teaching you _retards_ for the rest of the year." She surveyed the room for a minute.

"Got any questions?"

A brave boy raised his hand. "Why are you so mean?" he asked innocently.

'_Here we go…_' 

Anko glared at the boy before swiftly whipping out a kunai and chucking at the poor boy. With a loud scream, he thankfully ducked (in time to avoid being stabbed with the weapon) and fell off his chair.

'_He should be thankful she wasn't aiming or else he would have gotten it right through the eye.' _Hinata thought as she watched the wide-eyed boy slowly get up from his position on the floor and sit in his seat carefully, making sure his teacher would throw any more weapons at him.

'_Idiot._' 

"Any more stupid questions?" Anko asked as she held an identical pair of kunai in each hand.

* * *

"She actually threw a _kunai _at him?!" Hinata nodded.

"Wow…" TenTen's mouth formed a 'O' shape, as Sakura and Ino burst out laughing.

"Oh…oh God!!" Sakura was holding her stomach from the intense pain coming from it from laughing so hard. "I would've loved to see the look on that kid's face!!"

"Me too!!" Ino said as she wiped a tear from her eye.

"So then what happened?"

Hinata shrugged. "Nothing really, after her threat we went into 'the method of solving equations'"

"Lucky…Your class is ahead of mine." Sakura said sulking. Ino poked her forehead.

"I will never understand your liking of numbers Sakura."

"Well blame Pein. It was _his_ fault that I like math so much." She said with a scowl marring her features.

"Why is it your leader's fault?" Ino cocked her head.

Sakura smiled sheepishly and chuckled. "Well, you see…He always let me do our taxes."

Three sets of eyes rolled towards the ceiling.

"Alright Hinata-chan," TenTen reverted everyone's attention successfully back to the poor Hyuuga. "What happened after Math."

"Well," The brunette twiddled her fingers together. "After that we had lunch and then Biology."

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "I didn't see you in Biology."

"We came in a little late, but were in time for the whole Ami thing to take place." Hinata looked up at Sakura nervously. "I'm sorry I didn't go over and defend you or anything."

Sakura waved her hand an smiled "Naw, don't worry Hina! I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself!" She said and pumped her fist into the air, while puffing out her chest.

Hinata smiled and continued. "After that it was gym and then Study hall. But something kind of happened in study hall."

"Like what?"

The Hyuuga girl shrugged. "Well, nothing major, just that when we got into the class room, Sasuke dragged Naruto to the back corner where the other boys were. All of them looked pretty upset about something."

"That jerk!" Sakura yelled, startling the others. Ino raised an eyebrow and motion for Sakura to elaborate.

"He dragged Naruto away from you so you had to sit all by _yourself_?! What an asshole!" Hinata laughed uneasily.

"It wasn't _that_ bad Sakura-chan." She waved her hands in front of herself. "I mean, I got all my homework done! That's a plus, right?"

Sakura crossed her arms across her chest and '_humph' _ed. "I still think he's a total and complete _jackass_."

"So what do you think the boys were upset over?" TenTen asked.

"I don't know," Ino put a finger to her chin. "But when all four of us- Shikamaru, Naruto Hina and me- were walking to Choir, we heard them whispering about something. And it wasn't something nice, judging by the way Shikamaru's face was. I don't think I've ever seen his face _that_ serious before."

"Ino, you barely know him."

"So! What I'm _saying_-! Is that it was weird alright?!"

"Sure," Sakura said, taping her ear to subdue the ringing. "Whatever you say, pig."

"_Attention all you __Apocalypse Assault__ lovers out there!" _

Four heads snapped to where the radio was playing (or rather, talking at the moment). **(A/N: talk about whip-lash :D)**

"_We've just received word that __Apocalypse Assault__ will be hosting a concert at the downtown __Konahagakure's Concert Center__!"_

"Concert?! What the-" All three girls turned to Ino and 'Shhh' ed her.

" _This Saturday at 7p.m.! Buy your tickets now at the door or call the box office. But be quick, these tickets are selling fast! Don't miss your chance to see __Apocalypse Assault__ live in concert!!!! You better watch out __Undreamed Visions!__ Your rivals are catching up! " _The DJ finished out with a laughed and switched it over to the commercial break.

"You've got to be _kidding _me!!" Sakura exclaimed after a long pause.

"A concert?! Jeez…" TenTen rubbed a hand threw her bangs. "They _must _be jealous or something that our concert was a huge hit. Or else, I don't think they'd be throwing a one that was right after _ours_."

"Yeah, I know…" Sakura replied and sighed. "So, what are we going to do?"

"Call Anko?" Hinata offered with a shrug. TenTen made a face.

"How 'bout we tell her in the morning. I'm beat."

"Me Too." Sakura said, while flopping down across the couch.

"Me Three!" Ino yelled.

Hinata giggled. "Me four."

"Alright, it's settled then." TenTen said, getting up and stretching her tired muscles. "We'll tell her tomorrow. _After_ I get a nice warm shower and some rest." Ino and Sakura nodded.

TenTen nodded back and motion for Hinata to follow her to their shared dorm. After the door closed Sakura sat up and raced over to the shower along side Ino. "I call shower first!" she yelled. Ino huffed and let Sakura pass her into the bathroom.

"Fine. Just don't take up all the hot water, alright Forehead?" Sakura gave Ino a sardonic look.

"Sure pig." As soon as Sakura closed the door she undressed and slipped into the warm shower.

'Tomorrow's going to be a long day…' 

**Sure Is. **Inner Sakura said with a long sigh. **I still can't believe those guy though**!

'_Me nether. But We'll get some answers tomorrow.'_ With that thought the pink-haired girl turned of the water and dried herself off with a towel.

She opened her bedroom door and put on all her night ware. Slipping in to bed she sighed in delight as sleep overtook her a few minutes later.

* * *

_Authors Note: _Owww...my hands are so sore:D Anyways YAY! Done with Chapter 8!!! OH! and you can all thank **Tenshi.Kimiko** for reviewing me this morning (or was it last night?) that got me to hurry my ass up with this chap. Don't worry! I didn't have to write_ too much._

I just wanted everyone to know that **Emo-Lilium** was the 100th reviewer and her one-shot is already up. In case any of you wanted to check it out. :)

(1) A bit of a note...I know _nothing_ about the Music industry and all that Jazz so I'm sorry if I got some things wrong. (Or the whole thing for that matter) You may correct me if you feel the need to. :) I got all of the info. from Wikipedia (ALL HAIL WIKI!!)

Alright I'm gunna go...I'm hungry:P I Hope you liked it!

REVIEW! (please! XD)

ihearttoast09


	9. That's What You Get

_Author's Note: _Well_, _Howdy folks! Yes, I know- you probably all hate me. Hey, if I were you guys, I'd hate me too XD. But like I said last chapter, my updates are going to be slow for a little while. But if it helps any, I have a new story I'm going to be posting soon. I think it really good so, I hope you all like it as much as I do :D I have vacation all this week so I've been writing up a storm!!

I have also recently discovered LiveJournal. While I think it's nifty and everything...I have _NO_ idea how to work it!! So, if you have one you can friend me and tell me how to work it please!! I NEED HELP! XD Link's on my profile.

Anyways, This chapter is the one you've all been waiting for!! Yup! That's right! The Akatsuki makes their appearance! So now, onto business!

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Naruto because if I did Sasori would ravish Deidara until he could no longer walk!!**

**Warning!:** Okay, so keeping the Akatsuki in character _and_ making them funny at the same time is harder than I thought, so I'm sorry if they come out demented or something XD

And thank you guys (all of you) for the wonderful reviews that fuel my writing. You don't know how much you all mean to me!!

NOW ON WITH ZEH STORY!

* * *

**Of Music and Boarding School**

_That's what you get (when you let your heart win):_

* * *

It wasn't more than a minute after the bell rang, signaling dismissal, that Sasuke grasped Naruto's collar and promptly _dragged_ him out of the room.

Naruto barely managed to grip the doorframe and getting out a hasty: "I-I'll see you later Hinata-chan!" before Sasuke gripped his collar tighter, choking the blonde in the process, and yanked him. Which in turn, made Naruto yelp and stumble back.

"T-teme! What the hell?!" he yelled while his best friend continued to lead him down the hall- via collar.

Naruto tilted his head slightly to the left and watched as Shikamaru calmly strolled up next to him with his hands in his pockets, looking boredly ahead.

The golden-haired boy glared at him, "Aren't you going to _help_ me?!"

"And have Uchiha drag one of _us_ down the hall, too?" Neji gave a crocked grin from behind. "No thank you, I'd rather keep my balls."

Naruto scoffed at the brunette. "Teme!" he started to struggle in the raven's grip, "_Damn it_! Slow…Arrg! DOWN!"

"If you'd hurry up dobe," Sasuke cocked his head slightly towards his struggling friend, "Then I wouldn't _have_ to drag you…" And slowly let go of the other teen's collar, letting his fix his shirt properly.

"Hurry up you three." The raven called out sharply. Shikamaru, Naruto and Neji quickened their pace's to catch up with their friend as he walked out the front entrance.

* * *

"It's about _time_ you showed up!" Naruto yelled irritably. They had been waiting for a little over 45 minutes, and were just about to leave, when the front door's chime rang and a familiar sensei walked in reading his usual dirty novel.

"Sorry," the man said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. "A black cat crossed my path and-"

"Yeah, yeah." Sasuke grunted while sipping his drink and giving his sensei a glare. "Just get on with your 'exciting' news."

"Right…" Kakashi shook his head and sighed. Only Sasuke could say the word 'exciting' and make it sound totally _un_-exciting. The white haired man supposed that only Uchiha's could pull off the apathetic-ness. Seeing as Itachi took the whole monotone thing to another level entirely.

Kakashi carefully put his precious (not to mention _limited edition_!) book inside his coat pocket and grabbed a chair from another table. He set it in front of the group of boys and sat backwards, leaning on the back of the chair with his arms. "Well I'm sure Shikamaru has already told you all about the plans for this weekend, correct?"

The four in front of him nodded. Kakashi sweatdropped, they weren't the most exciting bunch, were they? "Good, so now that we've got that settled-"

"It's _so_ not 'settled'!!" the flamboyant blonde stood up, pushing his chair back in the process, and pointed to the Jounin. "I don't wanna go!" Jesus, he sounded like a whining toddler.

"Dobe, shut up." Sasuke growled out between teeth as he pulled the blonde back down into his seat. "You acting like a child."

Naruto pouted and crossed his arms. "Whatever teme…"

"Could you at least _tell_ us why we have a concert in such short notice?" Neji sat back calmly and sipped his tea.

Well," Kakashi shrugged nonchalantly. "The company decided it was a good idea, seeing as how _Undreamed_'s concert toped the charts and all. We decided to step up the game a little."

Naruto banged the table loudly with his fists and stood up. "'_We_'?! I think you mean _you_! 'We,'" He said, motioning towards his friends. "didn't decide anything!"

Well…he _did_ kinda have a point. Kakashi scratched his chin, wondering how he should go about explaining this to the four teens in front of him, without confusing any of them. Although that would be hard considering they were all kinda-

"Naruto, sit your butt down." Shikamaru's irritated voice penetrated the white haired man's thoughts.

"You causing a commotion."

He watched as the blonde plopped back into his seat. "Anyway, Seeing as how this little shin-dig is in two days, I'll be pulling the four of you out of school tomorrow for dress rehearsal."

"Fine with me, I could use a day off from teachers." Neji said, crossing his arms and shifting his position backwards.

"Yeah," Shikamaru shrugged and stifled a yawn. "Me too."

"Alright! Now I don't have to deal with Ibiki!" Naruto pumped his arms up into the air and let out a short 'Wahoo'. Oh, so _now_ he was all for it. Kami, Kakashi thought, could he _choose_ a side already?!

They all turned and looked expectantly at Sasuke. The raven shrugged and muttered a: "Hn."

"Alright." Kakashi said clapping his hands together. "It's settled then. We'll meet in the parking lot outside school, at 7:00 am." Their sensei stood up, as did the others, and pushed his chair in.

"Don't be late, now." The four boys rolled their eyes.

"Yeah, tell that to yourself." Neji muttered and Kakashi gave a laugh.

"Right, see you tomorrow boys." And with that, he walked out.

* * *

Sakura's phone started to buzz in her pocket. She pulled it out and looked at the caller ID. She rolled her eyes when she recognized the number.

"Moshi Moshi."

"'Sup Sak?" She smiled at masculine voice.

"Hey, D. What are you doing?"

The man chuckled, "Ah, nothing. Just the usual."

"So you're letting Sasori pound you into the mattress, I see." She smirked when she heard him sputter.

"W-what?! N-no! I…We were just…Shut up, yeah." He said lamely when he heard her laughing.

"Sorry Deidara, you too are just _way_ to funny when you're together. You guys remind me of an old married couple."

"Pfft…I'm not _that_ old Sakura. Leader-sama's older than the both of us, yeah." Sakura rolled her eyes.

"D, stop pouting. Besides Pein wouldn't like you commenting on his age." She grinned, "You know he gets testy when we call him an old fart." The blonde chuckled.

"True, true. Hey, listen. Me and the boys-"

"The boys and _I_." Sakura corrected.

She heard him mutter, "Grammar freak." Before saying, "The boys and _I_, were thinking about meeting up somewhere, wanna come?"

She put a finger to her chin in thought, "Hmmm…I don't know. Sounds a little _sketchy _if you ask me."

"Awwww!" He wined, "_Come on_ Sak! You _know_ you want to come! Besides all of us haven't seen each other in months!"

She laughed, "_Alright_, already. Jeez…Well since your _begging_ me, I _suppose _I could greet you all with my presence." She said as she flipped her hair mockingly.

"Great! We'll all be at that fancy noodle place downtown at six. So dress nice, yeah!" Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Are you instigating that I don't dress nice?"

"Well…" She heard him say and scowled. "hehe, just kidding. But I gotta go, yeah." In the background another male was calling Deidara's name.

Sakura smiled sardonically. "Ohhhh! Well, since you and your boyfriend probably have better things to do, I'll let you go."

"W-what?! Sakura! What do you-" Deidara's voice was cut off by some else grabbing the phone away from him, and the blonde's protests.

"Sakura?" a different voice asked.

Sakura smiled. "Hey, Sasori." She could hear him smile through the phone.

"Hi, would you mind if I stole D away for a little bit?" She waved her hand.

"Nah, just make sure he's able to walk for tonight, k?" Sasori chuckled into the phone. In the background Deidara's voice could be heard yelling in objection.

"Of course. See you."

"Bye!" And with that she disconnected the call and turned around to face Ino who was on the couch, holding a magazine and twisting her head towards Sakura.

"Who was that?"

Sakura smiled and shook her phone. "Three guesses."

Ino's eyes brightened up instantly. "My twin?!" Sakura laughed and nodded.

"You know, he still freaks out when you call him that." Ino laughed.

"I know. That's why I do it! What'd he want anyway?"

"Oh, well we're all going to meet down at Tataima's at six." Ino threw her magazine across the room and jumped up.

"Can I come?!"

"Uh, no." Ino flopped back down onto the couch with an indigenous huff. "Why not?" Sakura raised an eyebrow at her.

"Uh, Akatsuki only, remember?" Ino scoffed.

"That's not fair! You _always_ get to hang out with the cool people! Not to mention those boys are _smoken' hot!_" Sakura's eyes rolled skyward.

"I'm pretty sure they'd all appreciate your compliment, but you better be careful when saying that around my godfather." She said, going over to her backpack and riffling through it. "His wife gets _pretty_ pissed when other girls comment on her husband appearance. Especially one's half their age."

Ino smiled and held her pointer finger up. "Heh, jealously is a hefty thing you know."

"Mah," Sakura said, twisting her head around to look at her best friend. "Can you blame her?"

Ino shook her head still smiling, "Nope! He's one hot piece of meat!" Sakura laughed, but was interrupted by her phone going off again.

She looked at the screen and it showed that she had one new text message. Ino strained her neck to see. "What'd you get?"

"A text." A pink haired girl answered simply and walked over to sit next to Ino so she could see as well. Sakura opened the file- it read:

_Did the Idiots tell you about our little rendezvous yet?_ Ino tilted her head.

"The Idiots?" Sakura smirked

"D and Sasori." Ino made an 'O' with her mouth and nodded. Sakura typed back a reply.

_Yes, get on I.M._ a minute later Sakura's phone buzzed again.

_Pfft, so demanding… fine__. _Sakura closed her phone and turned on her sidekick.

_Cherryblossoms has signed on_

_Fishflakes has signed on_

**Cherryblossoms: **KISAME !!

**Fishflakes: -**sigh-, hello Sakura…

**Cherryblossoms: **Kisa, you wound me! Here I thought you were all excited to see me! -Holds hands to chest in anguish and cries out in pain- BUT I GUESS I WAS WRONG!

**Fishflakes: **Oh, stop being such a drama queen

Sakura's eyebrow twitched as Ino laughed and muttered "He's got that right." Sakura scowled at her

**Cherryblossoms: **You are so mean, I wonder how Itachi can stand you! :P

_MonotoneMetronome05 has signed on _(1)

**Fishflakes: **Speak of the devil…

**Cherryblossoms: '**TACHI!!

**MonotoneMetronome05: **Hello Sakura, how are you?

**Cherryblossoms: **Fine! You?

**MonotoneMetronome05:** Good, did the troublesome duo tell you about our little get together?

**Cherryblossoms**: Yeah, are you coming?

**MonotoneMetronome05**: Of course

**Cherryblossoms**: Sweet! Team Zombie too?

**Fishflakes**: Unfortunately…

**MonotoneMetronom05: **Hopefully they won't start a fight in the middle of the restaurant.

**Cherryblossoms**: Knowing those two, they'll do it anyway, regardless of where they are

**Fishflakes**: Until Leader-sama intervenes and throws them out a window

**MonotoneMetronom05: **Or through a wall…

**Cherryblossoms**: Is Tobi going to be there?

**MonotoneMetronom05**: Unfortunately for Deidara, yes he will.

**Fishflakes**: I bet he'll be glad his fan boy is going

**Cherryblossoms**: Poor thing, ALL HE WANTS, IS LOVE FROM HIS SEMPAI!!

**MonotoneMetronom05**: Heh, Sasori will flip if you say that in front of him

**Fishflakes**: Yes, he is very protective over his little uke, after all.

**Cherryblossoms**: Haha, where are you guys anyway?

**Fishflakes**: HQ

**MonotoneMetronom05**: HQ

**Cherryblossoms**: Ah, is Pein there too?

**MonotoneMetronom05**: Nope, heading back from rain, he should be here in an hour or two

**Fishflakes**: Yeah, he wants to make it in time to see how his _whittle goddaughter_ is doing

**MonotoneMetronom05**: Aw, how sweet

**Cherryblossoms**: Shut up you two!

**Fishflakes**: I think we hit a soft spot, Itachi

**MonotoneMetronom05**: I think so too, Kisame.

**Cherryblossoms**: Gaaah! I'm leaving!

**MonotoneMetronom05**: T'ch such a baby

**Cherryblossoms**: Stop it!!

**Fishflakes**: A whiner too

**Cherryblossoms**: Mah, you guys are mean! -Pouts- Anyways, I really DO have to go

**MonotoneMetronom05**: How come?

**Cherryblossoms**: Uh, because I have to get ready, duh

**Fishflakes**: It's only four, which means you have two hours

**Cherryblossoms**: EXACTLY!

**MonotoneMetronom05**: Girls…

**Cherryblossoms**: I don't get beautiful by sitting and lazing around

**Fishflakes**: I'll say...

Ino laughed and Sakura's eyebrow began to twitch, but began to smirk as an idea formed

**Cherryblossoms**: Hey Kisame, I think I saw your family at the store last week

**Fishflakes**: You did?

**Cherryblossoms**: Yup, they were on sale at the fish market, 3.99 a pound. What a steal, right?

**Fishflakes**: SAKURA!!

**MonotoneMetronom05: **You walked right into that one…

**Cherryblossoms**: Buh, bye!

_Cherryblossoms has signed off_

Sakura stretched her arms high above her head, satisfied when she heard a few 'pops'.

"So," Ino said, turning towards her. "Since you won't let me go to your little get together, with all of those delicious boys there, will you _at least_ let me do your makeup?" Sakura smiled at Ino.

"Naturally, Ino-pig."

* * *

"_Teme_…!" A bored blonde whined. "I'm so_ bored_!!"

"Then go do something." Sasuke answered and continued to flip through television channels.

Naruto sat up and glared at Sasuke. "There's nothing to do!"

"Find something."

Naruto pouted, "But teme-" He was interrupted by Sasuke's cell phone buzzing. Looking at the caller ID Sasuke frowned and flipped open the phone.

"What do _you_ want?"

"Well, hello to you to, Otouto." Sasuke gritted his teeth.

"_Aniki_."

"I'm so glad your alive, Otouto."

"…_What_?"

"Well, seeing as you haven't called in a while, I was got worried and thought you might have fallen of a cliff or something." Sasuke eyebrow twitched.

_Worried my ass. _"Che, whatever. And why a fucking cliff?"

"Your apathetic-ness wounds me, brother. And a cliff because you are suicidaly retarded."

"Shut up Itachi." Honestly, his brother could be so weird sometimes. "What do you want?"

Sasuke heard his brother sigh, "Well, I'm coming into town today for a little get together and I figured that I'd drop in and say 'hi' while I was here."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "…Why?"

"Because, dear brother of mine, I haven't seen you in months and I figured you missed me too. But I can tell that's not the case…"

Sasuke scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Hn."

"Well I heed to go. I'll be at your dorm around eight."

"W-what!" Sasuke sputtered. "Wait! Itachi you can't-" But his brother had already hung up. Sasuke glared at his phone momentarily before shoving it roughly back into his pocket.

"So, your brother's coming over, huh?" Naruto asked. He was slouching on the couch with one arm outstretched toward the TV, remote in hand and the other behind his head as he casually flipped through channels.

Sasuke leaned forward, putting his elbows on his knees and shook his head. "Unfortunately…"

"Well," the blonde turned off the TV and sat up, a grin stretching across his face. "We better go to the store and get some food."

Sasuke gave him a quizzical look, "Why's that, dobe?"

"Because obviously your brother is coming and he's probably going to bring people with him and they'll want food. And I'm _defiantly _not giving them any of my ramen." Naruto pointed out, as if it was obvious.

"T'ch," Sasuke smirked. "When'd _you_ get so smart?" He stood up and went over to the door and proceeded to put on his shoes, followed closely by Naruto.

"Teme, I'm _always _smart whenever it concerns my ramen."

"Hn."

* * *

"Ouch, Ino-pig! That hurts!!"

The blonde smiled sheepishly, "Sorry." She said as she continued to twist Sakura's hair into impossible knots.

Sakura growled in pain. "Hold still Sakura!" TenTen yelled when she moved her hand slightly, smudging her nail polish in the process.

TenTen and Hinata had come over shortly after Sakura had agreed to let Ino do her hair and makeup. Currently TenTen was painting the pink haired girl's nails, while Ino was doing her hair and Hinata had been sent off to go get more eyeliner.

Sakura winced again as Ino tugged a couple of strands of hair out of her scalp. Honestly, what she did for beauty…

"Guys," Hinata called upon entering the room. "I only found dark brown eyeliner. There was no black."

"Damn." Ino swore and stopped fiddling with Sakura's hair. "Well I guess we'll just have to work with what we've got."

The pink haired girl huffed, "Honestly you guys. This is a _get together _not a fricken' masquerade party! So I don't need all this treatment and stuff."

Ino glared at her, "Don't you want to look pretty?"

Sakura scoffed. "Of course I do, but I've known these guys for more than 11 years, practically my whole life!" She threw her hands up in the air. "Believe me when I say that they've seen me at my worst."

Ino frowned, "Alright, already. Enough ranting, _I get it_. But could you at least let me finish your hair and apply at little eyeliner?"

Sakura leaned back in her chair, with her arms crossed and pouted. "Fine, but only a little."

Ino smirked.

"Dobe," Sasuke said gruffly as he carried an arm full of junk food and other groceries. "Are you sure we need all of these?"

"Yup!" Naruto exclaimed, coming around the corner with a cart to which Sasuke gladly dumped his arm full of goodies into.

"Besides," the blonde reached up to grab another bag of Cheetos. "It's not like we're going to waste it if your brother and his friends don't eat it."

Sasuke huffed, "Fine, are we done?" he asked and the blonde thought for a moment before nodding.

The two reached the cash register and unloaded their items on to the conveyer belt. The cashier rang up the items and gave them a grand total. Naruto reached into his pocket to grab his wallet and froze.

Sensing Naruto's dilemma Sasuke gave him a look and asked, "What?" even though he had a pretty good idea what Naruto's problem was.

The blonde turned to Sasuke and smiled sheepishly, showing off his pearly whites, while rubbing the back of his head in an aloof manner. "Hehe, I…um, seem to have forgotten Gama-chan."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and reached into his back pocket. He gave the cashier a couple of bills and told her to keep the change. "Baka." He said as he grabbed a couple of bags and walked out. Just as he walked out the front he turned to Naruto and glared lightly.

"Next time, don't forget your wallet." The blonde gave him a heartily laughed and nodded.

"Right." Sasuke sighed. Really, the blonde would _never_ change. The two had known each other since childhood and even then he had cause Sasuke all sorts of trouble.

"Let's go." The raven said and proceeded to walk down the sidewalk leading to their school. Seeing as the nearest grocery store was only a couple of blocks away, Sasuke and Naruto decided to walk instead of taking one of the raven's fancy cars.

"Come on, dobe." Sasuke called back to the blonde. "You're lagging."

"I'm coming teme! I'm coming!" Naruto walked faster to catch up with his best friend. "Jeez…why do you have to walk so fast?"

"I'm not walking fast," Naruto scoffed and Sasuke added: "You're just short."

Naruto's face flushed red, "I'm not short! I'm almost as tall as you!"

The raven gave Naruto a look, "You are not, do-" Sasuke was cut off by bumping in to someone. He shifted his feet to steady him and the smaller person, which turned out to be a young woman looking around her early 20's, close to his brother's age.

"Sorry," Sasuke said and looked down at the woman. "I didn't mean to…Sakura?" he squinted his eyes closely to look at her carefully.

"H-huh?" the girl looked at him, hand held to her head, where she had evidentially banged into Sasuke with, and raised an eyebrow.

The raven's eyes widened when he took in the girl's appearance. "What the hell did you do to your hair?!" He shifted his bag of groceries to his left hand and touched the woman's long jet-black locks with his right. He brought it close to his face and examined it.

"H-hey!" The woman slapped his hand away. "Don't touch my hair you perv!"

Sasuke's eyebrows furrowed, "Sakura, what are you-" he was interrupted when the girl held up a hand and silenced him.

"Uh, no. I'm _not_ a Sakura, I'm an Alice. That's my category." The woman nodded her head as if agreeing with herself. "Do I _look_ like a Sakura to you?!"

"N-no." was the raven's reply. This girl was really weird and was starting to freak Sasuke out. "It's just," He swallowed thickly and pointed to her eyes. "You eyes, look a lot like a girl I know's…do. That's all."

The woman, Alice, gave Sasuke an incredulous look and put her hand on her hips. "A lot of people have green eyes." Moron…

"No, it's just the, uh…emerald-ness?" the raven gave nervous sound that sounded suspiciously like a laugh, and took a step back. He was afraid if he didn't, she might pounce on him and start ripping apart his skull.

The woman continued to stare at him intently before her eye brightened up. "Wait a minute…did you just say…Sakura?"

"Uh, yeah…" Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows and looked to his best friend, who had been oddly quiet throughout this entire discussion. Naruto looked at him and just shrugged.

"Sakura what?" Sasuke gave the woman a strange look. It looked like, if the raven didn't give this girl his answer soon, she might start foaming at the mouth.

"Haruno…Sakura." Alice's eyes widened tremendously before she pounced and gripped Sasuke's shoulders…hard, stunning him momentarily.

_Who the hell…?!_

"Haruno Sakura?! Where?! You know her?!" By this time, Alice was shaking the raven roughly. Sasuke, his bags of groceries now on the sidewalk, grabbed Alice's hands and ripped them off his abused

shoulders. He held her wrist tightly, in fear that she might attack him again.

"Y-yes. She goes to my school." Who the fuck _was_ this chick anyway? First she snaps at him and then she goes and attacks him! Sasuke began to seriously think that this girl had broken out of a mental institute or something.

"Oh my god!!" Alice pulled her wrists out of Sasuke's grip and began to jumps up and down, while flapping her arms like a bird, a big grin on her face. "Sakura!!"

**Defiantly mental…**

The woman stopped jumping and abruptly turned around to face Naruto and Sasuke. "Where?! Where is she?!"

"Uh," Naruto hesitantly stepped forward. "Why do you know her?" Alice nodded her head rapidly.

"Yes! Of course!! She's my cousin!!"

"Cousin?!" Were Sasuke and Naruto's shocked replies. This nut-job was Sakura's _cousin?!_

**Didn't know she was related to freaks…**

"Yup! So, you said you knew where she was?"

"Yeah…at our school."

"Great!" Alice clapped her hand together and smiled at the two petrified boys before her. "So, can you show me?"

"Sure…Alice." Naruto attempted to smile but failed miserably, while Sasuke just stood in shocked silence.

* * *

"Alright, all done!" Ino stepped back from Sakura so she could look into the mirror and survey her work.

The pink haired girl's eyes opened and widened immediately when she caught her reflection in the mirror.

Her hair had tied up in a slightly lose ponytail with her bangs framing her face. She had silver hoops in ears and light makeup done around her eyes with a touch of eyeliner, making her eyes look even more stunning.

"Mah," She grinned. "You've out done yourself again, Ino-pig!"

"Well," the blonde held a hand to her chest, in mock arrogance. "I do take pride in my work."

"Okay, what time is it Hinata-chan?"

The Hyuuga strained her neck around the corner of the doorway to get a look at the clock. "About 5:30."

"Alright, time to go!" Sakura walked into her bedroom and grabbed her purse, putting a few dollars and some lip-gloss in it. Along with her cell phone, sidekick and pager.

She was just walking out of her bedroom when there was a knock on the door. "I'll get it!" TenTen called while heading over to the door. The brunette opened the door and was surprised to see a quivering Naruto standing outside the doorframe.

"Naruto?" TenTen raised an eyebrow at the blonde's shaking and perspiring form. "What are you doing here?"

"W-well," The blonde gave a nervous laugh and wiped some sweat away from his heated forehead. "We, uh…kinda found something, or rather- someone."

"What?" Ino acquired, opening the door a little wider so she could see Naruto more clearly. "A dead body?" What was wrong with him? He looked like he had just witnessed someone commit a murder or something

"N-no. But, um…Is Sakura-chan here by any chance?" Naruto asked, fiddling with the end of his shirt.

"Yeah, I'm right here Naruto. What do you need?" Sakura came to the doorframe as TenTen and Ino shuffled back a little to let her through.

"Uh, we found someone. She says she knows you but…well." Naruto stopped and turned his head to the left, where he jerked his head to motion for something. Down the hall you could her someone struggling and some shuffling of feet.

Sasuke came, moments later, with the black haired woman, being dragged by her wrist, closely behind him. "Does this," he held up the woman's wrist. "Belong to you?"

As soon as she spotted Sakura, Alice pounced. "Saka!!"

Sakura stumbled backwards to support the extra weight cast onto her small frame. "A-Alice?!" She pulled the 21-year-old away from her face and looked into identical emerald eyes. "Alice!"

The ebony haired girl grinned widely and smushed her face against her younger cousins and hugged her tightly. After a minute they broke apart, "How? When-?"

"Did I get here?" Alice finished for her. "Well, I booked a flight as soon as school let out for break."

"So you staying until break is over?" Ino exclaimed and the ebony haired girl nodded rapidly.

"Oh," Alice said coming over to the three girls in the doorway and hugged them all. "I missed you guys!"

"So, you really do know her?" Sasuke asked, coming into the room fully and standing right in front of the two cousins.

"I told you," Alice broke away from her younger cousin and put her hand on her hips. "That I was her cousin." Sasuke stared at her. She seemed to like that position- the hands on the hips with her weight cast onto one leg, while giving him that _look_. It was like she thought that intimidated him.

Sasuke scoffed, _Like someone as short as her could intimidate _me._ Though, she _is_ a little taller than Sakura._

"Pfft, we thought you were a nut-job who had broken out of a crazy house." He watched as Alice dropped her stature in favor of a confused look.

"Wha?" Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Ignore him," she said to her cousin. She looked pointedly at Sasuke and said, "My cousin is _not_ crazy!"

"She's right." Alice said, nodding her head.

"Why would you think she was crazy, anyway?" TenTen asked.

"She attacked Teme!!" Naruto yelled and pointed an accusing finger at the 21-year-old.

"I attacked him?" Alice asked and scratched her head. "I don't remember attacking anyone."

"You grabbed his shoulders and started shaking him!" he said as he held out his hands and shook them as if he were shaking something. "That would be classified as assault!!" he pointed at the woman again.

"That's hardly assault, Naruto-kun." Hinata said quietly.

"Naruto?" Alice tilted her head in confusion. "Who's that?" Sakura pointed to the flamboyant blonde.

"That's Naruto." The ebony haired woman smiled.

"Oh! I forgot to introduce myself!" She shook her head and laughed at herself, "Silly me! Anyway, I'm Haruno Alice! Nice to meet you." She said as she held out her hand towards the wayward blonde.

Naruto stared a moment at it before deciding that it wasn't going to bite him and shook her hand.

"Uzumaki Naruto!" He said with a bright smile.

**Obviously, getting over his fears is not the hard for him. Considering it just took him a minute to get over Alice.**

_Yeah, right._

Alice turned towards Sasuke and held out her hand, which the raven took without hesitation. "Uchiha Sasuke." He said curtly.

"I know." The woman said smiling. Sasuke stopped shaking her hand and furrowed his eyebrows.

"How do you know Uchiha, A?" Sakura asked, the same expression etched onto her face.

Her cousin turned towards her and frowned. "_Him_." Sakura stared for a moment before comprehension clicked in.

The pink haired girl smirked, "What'd he do this time?" The black haired woman crossed her arms and pouted.

"The usual." Sakura laughed as Alice's frowned deepened. "I can't stand that man."

"Obviously," Ino put a hand over her mouth to try and muffle her laughter. "You two have been at each other' throats since grades school."

Sakura giggled and looked at her watch. "Oh my god! I got to go!" she said hurriedly and rushed back into her bedroom to grab her purse.

"Go where, Saka?" Alice asked as Sakura practically ran out of her bedroom and towards the door.

"I'll explain on the way." She said as she grabbed Alice's wrist and pulled her to the door.

"Wait!" Ino yelled. "She gets to go and I don't?" Sakura turned to her best friend and smiled.

"Sorry Ino-pig, but rules are rules. Even if she not a one of us, she's still been with there since the beginning."

Ino huffed. "That's so not fair…" Sakura laughed and pulled her coat on quickly.

"Besides, who am I to deny the right of Alice to see her future _boyfriend_?"

"Boyfriend?" Alice whipped her head to Sakura's direction and gave her a heated look. "You better not be talking about who I _think_ your talking about!"

Sakura gave her a coy smile and dragged her out the door and down the hall, "Whatever you say… _ferret_."

"_SAKURA_!!"

* * *

As soon as the pink haired girl came through the restaurant's door, her senses were hit with several spicy and mouth watering aromas.

"Ah," her black haired cousin said as she came in behind her. "Smells good!" Sakura nodded and walked up to the hostess. She gave her name and the hostess nodded.

"Are you…" She searched her clipboard, "Sakura?" and looked up, crossing her name off when she saw the pink haired girl nod.

"Alright," The hostess grabbed two menus, "Right this way." And led them to back of the restaurant.

"Your late." Came a gruff voice as soon as they entered the room set for private occasions. Sakura grinned and grabbed Alice's wrist.

"I come bearing gifts!" She announced as she held up her cousin's wrist while her cousin gave her a peculiar stare.

"Ah, hello ferret." Said a deep and pleasant voice when they reached the table. Alice yanked her arm away from Sakura and glared at the man.

"_Weasel_." Itachi smirked.

"Now, now you two." Another voice piped in. "There will be no sexual tension at the table while children are present, please."

"Shut up, Sasori." The ebony haired woman growled as she and Sakura sat down. Sasori looked up from behind his menu and smiled.

"Where have you been?" Sakura turned to the head of the table and looked sheepishly into her godfather's eyes.

"Um, I got sidetracked?" Pein furrowed his eyebrows.

"With what?"

"Uh…stuff?" Sakura laughed nervously and scratched the back of her head.

"_Sakura_…" He all but growled.

"Oh, stop." Said a feminine voice to his left. "Don't mind him." Konan said as she ruffled Pein's hair playfully. Sakura could almost swear that he pouted a bit.

"Yeah," Deidara said, putting down his menu and grinning at the pink haired girl. "He was just worried about his _whittle goddaughter_!" the whole table erupted in laughter and chuckles.

Sakura rolled her eyes and hid her head under her menu. "You guys are so _embarrassing_!" Even more laughter was exchanged.

"It's our job, Sak." Deidara said, taking a sip of his water.

"Yeah," Kisame said, pinching her cheek playfully and Sakura squealed. "It's fun to get on your nerves." The pink haired girl stuck her tongue out at the blue man.

"Better watch it, or I'll cut that tongue off." Itachi said, not even looking up from his menu.

"Pftt…like you would weasel." Alice said, lowering her menu slightly. "Wouldn't want to get your pretty little finger nails dirty now would you?" Itachi frowned and kicked her shin, this started an all out leg kicking war between the two.

"Hey you two." Hidan said. "No playing footsie at the table. Or I'll have to sacrifice you."

"Yeah right. Like your god even exists, anyway." Sakura said.

"Better watch it, Haruno. I'll sacrifice you two. Virgins are pretty hefty these days."

Sakura smirked, "How do you know I'm even a virgin?" As soon as the pink haired girl said it, Pein immediately slammed his menu down (along with his fists), which made a loud bang and glared mercilessly at her.

"_What?_" Sakura gave a nervous laugh and put her hands up in front of her face.

"Kidding Pein. Just kidding. I'm still holy! I swear." And gave him a wide smile. The leader glared at her for a moment before turning back to his menu.

"See," Hidan said, leaning forward in his chair, smirking. "You'd make a great sacrifice."

"Mah Hidan," Sakura said and looked at the silver haired man ruefully. "Your all bark. I bet I secretly set your heart aflutter."

"Yeah," Zetsu murmered. "Just as secretly as Kakuzu stealing money out of all of our wallets at night." Kakuzu glared at the green haired man and a couple of snickers were exchanged shortly before a waitress came in and took all of their orders.

"Hey," Saskura said looking around the table. "Where's Tobi?"

"Couldn't come." Said Itachi.

"He's up in Sand, discussing battle tactics with the Kazekage." Sasori elaborated.

"Thank god, yeah…"Deidara muttered.

"Aw, D your not missing your fan boy at all?" Deidara gave Sakura a glare.

"So," Pein started, taking a sip of his wine. "You burnt down your school?" Sakura gave him a look.

"_I _didn't burn it down. But I know who did."

"Who? Yamanaka?" Deidara asked sarcastically. "I wouldn't be surprised if she did considering all those hair products she carries around, yeah."

Sakura's eyes rolled skyward. "No D. Your twin didn't burn down my school."

He grimaced, "Don't call her my twin."

"Why not?" Sasori turned to his lover. "You two look almost exactly alike."

Deidara scowled at the red head. "Because, it's creepy!"

"Aw, what's wrong Malibu Barbie?" Kakuzu asked. "Afraid Rainbow Bright's gunna steal your spotlight?"

"Ha ha, aren't you funny, yeah."

"He is, Deidara."

The blonde scowled at Sasori. "Shut up, Mr. Pinocchio." To which the red head responded with smacking the other upside the head.

"Mah, you guys are violent."

Sasori whipped to Sakura's direction and gave her a flat look. "Well excuse me, Miss I-can-break-a-mountain-with-just-a-flick-of-my-wrist." The pink haired girl stuck her tongue out at the red head.

"Hey. What I say about that tongue?"

Sakura grinned. "Heh, sorry 'Tachi."

"So, who _did_ burn down your school anyway?" Konan asked after their dinners had arrived.

"I'll give you all three guesses," she said holding up three fingers.

"Wanatanabi." They all answered.

Sakura pouted. "How'd you know?"

"You made it easy enough." Itachi said after swallowing. "Jeez, Sak. Give us challenge once in a while, ne?"

"You sure you could handle it weasel?" The Uchiha prodigy smirked and looked over at Alice.

The ebony haired girl mirrored his look and opened her mouth but was interrupted by Pein. "Kid.At.The.Table." He bit out and gave Alice a look that clearly said: '_Whatever you're thinking- __don't_' And she gave a sheepish smile.

"Ah, why do you have to stop the fun at my expense?"

"'Cause you're under 18." Sakura pouted.

"Yeah, for like- a couple of months. Then I'll be an 'official' adult."

"Exactly." Sakura growled. "Besides," he said, resting his head on his right hand and pointing his fork at her with his left. "You, no matter what you say, are still a kid till you're at least forty. In my eyes at least."

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Mou, you're no fun."

Pein gave her a lazy smile, "I don't have to be kiddo."

"Well," Deidara said, after wiping his mouth with his napkin. "I think it's time for dessert!"

"I second that!"

"Not too much." Konan said, giving the pink haired girl a straight look. "It's a school night remember."

"Ugh." Sakura whined. "Don't remind me."

* * *

"So, how was it?" Ino asked as soon as her best friend walked through the door.

"Fine." She said and walked over to the couch and immediately plopped down onto it. "God I'm tried."

"You look it!" Ino giggled. "What'd they do, make you run laps? And where's Alice?"

"Hah, no. Alice is staying with Pein and Konan for tonight." Sakura yawned. "But it was good to see them all again."

The blonde gave her a soft look. "I bet. Those guys are like your second family." Sakura nodded.

"Yeah, they are." She said and stretched the limbs. "Well I'm going to take a shower and go to bed."

"Alright, night forehead."

She smiled "Night pig."

She walked into the bathroom and closed the door before remembering something important. Opening the door she called to Ino.

"Yeah?"

"I forgot to tell you, that I spoke with Anko when I was in the car. She secured us tickets to '_Apocalypse_'s concert for Saturday."

The blonde nodded, "I'll call TenTen and Hinata and tell them."

"Okay. Anko said that she give us the tickets after classes were over."

"Right. I'll call them now then." Sakura smiled.

"Thanks, Ino." Her best friend gave her a sardonic look.

"Of course! What are friends for, ne?" the pink haired girl laughed and closed the door.

* * *

_Author's Note: _Yay! All done! Phew, glad you made it! I think my hands are permanently crippled, but THAT'S OKAY!! :D Anyways, don't worry, this is only an insight of the Akatsuki. There's plenty more where that came from! (Jeez, I sound like a chef XD)

(1) Yeah, I know what you all are thinking- I kinda hate his screenname too. But I couldn't think of anything else! So if you have any ideas…? Yeah, tell me.

Also: A side note on Alice. Yes, she is my OC but she is_ not_ I repeat _**NOT**_ going to be a Mary-Sue. I hate them- so don't worry. She will be in the story more often now but she won't take up the entire thing. Only parts of it, where I believe she is needed for a good laugh. And I'm sure you can all figure out who she going to be paired with. And I'm sure we can all safely agree that Itachi needs some loven' too! XD Sasuke can't have _all_ of the fun!

If you want a picture of her I have it on my profile, so you can go check it out, as well as my photobucket account!

Anyways, I love all you guys!

REVIEW!

ihearttoast09


	10. Our Time is Now

_Author's Note: _Well howdy! Long time no see, eh? My summer has been fabulous! I got a major sunburn that has now faded into a farmer's tan! Whoot! Anyways, here is the next installment of OMBS! THE BOYS' CONCERT!! Hope you likey!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto because if I did the Akatsuki would be a hippie gang and would spend their time smelling flowers, instead of trying to take over the world!**

**Warning! **Yay! Finally a plot! There will be extreme over usage of the words 'Oh My God'

**Note:**In this story Tobi and Madara are separate entities. I just find it hard to believe that stupidly cute Tobi (the one who dropped his ring into a crack in the ground) is the same person as the sneaky and revengeful Madara (who helped destroy the Uchiha's).

So, Madara bad and Tobi good!

NOW ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

**Of Music and Boarding School**

_Our time is here:_

* * *

"So," Neji asked as soon as they had stepped out of the school and into the back parking lot that following morning. "How was the visit from your brother?"

"He wouldn't fucking _leave!_" Naruto shouted, his voice ringing through the quietness that had once descended over the parking lot.

Shikamaru quirked an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

"The Cheetos, man! Why the fuck did I buy the Cheetos!?" the blonde moaned into his hands. Shikamaru and Neji stared at the two as if they were on crack.

"What are they on?" Neji asked quietly behind his hand and Shikamaru could only shrug in confusion. Then again, they _did_ look kind of tired. Both had dark bags under their eyes, from lack of sleep the brunettes assumed.

Sasuke had been yawning all morning while the blonde had been fight to keep his eyes open. They looked as if they were both in dire need of an energy drink.

"Jeez…" Sasuke muttered unhappily while rubbing his irritated eyes. And just when he thought his brother's friends couldn't get any stupider…

* * *

"Hey." Sakura announced upon entering the classroom to Hinata and TenTen. Ino waved from behind the pinkette in greeting as the two roommates sat down at their respective seats.

Knowing Kakashi was going to be tardy (yet again), Ino- after setting her books down- followed TenTen as the brunette scurried over to Hinata and Sakura for a little chit-chat before their teacher walked through the door.

After a moment, the conversation halted as Sakura noticed something was amiss.

"Where's Uchiha?" She asked while looking at the empty seat that was right next to hers and then added, "And the others?" when she saw the other three boys' chairs were also vacant.

Ino and the two others mirrored her previous actions. Weird…

"Maybe they're sick?" TenTen offered with a half-hearted shrug. Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"All four of them, though?" Sakura turned to Hinata. "Did your cousin say they were going anywhere?"

Hinata shook her head. "No, nothing I know of at least."

"Hmm." Sakura said suspiciously.

Ino smirked. "Why are you so concerned Sakura-_chan_?" Sakura gave her a look and continued her pondering.

What were the chances that all four boys were out at the same time? "Maybe they all caught something last night." Hinata offered, making Sakura frown.

"Within a 15 hour period?" Even with Sakura being a medic it sounded ridiculous. Viruses couldn't take affect that fast, could they? In all her years of studying medicine with Tsunade-shishou, she had never encountered a virus that had spread that fast, let alone through 4 healthy boys' immune system. **(A/N:** **Yeah, I'm no doctor so if I'm wrong- just bear with me then, ne?)**

**They could have some type of disease…**Sakura wrinkled her nose at her inner. That could be a possibility, but Sasuke had sounded _perfectly _healthy last night on the phone when Itachi had called him from his car to tell his little brother he had arrived.

Not that she, herself, had talked to the youngest Uchiha, but Itachi had put his little brother on speaker so she, and the rest of her backseat companions, could hear their conversation.

**And he didn't sound pleased **_**at all**_** that his big bro. was coming over to **_**bond**_** with him. **Inner Sakura snickered and imagined herself pinching Sasuke's cheeks affectionately.

_Serves him right for being such a prick yesterday… _Sakura's thoughts, however, were interrupted when a brown haired man walked into the classroom and introduced himself.

"Hello everyone! I'm so sorry I'm late!" he said sheepishly. "My name is Umino Iruka. As you can see Kakashi-san isn't here today so I'll be filling in for him." Iruka smiled cheerfully.

Sakura narrowed her eyes.

Kakashi too? This was getting really weird. What were the chances of four teenage boys _and _a teacher- who were all thoroughly acquainted with- would go 'missing' on the same exact day? It was, _very_ suspicious, to say the least.

"Will everyone please return to their seats so we can get started?" Iruka said pleasantly and turned around to write a few notes on the board. Sakura sighed and shook her head- she'd have to deal with this later. Taking out her notebook, the pinkette wrote down the words the substitute had put up.

She'd defiantly have to make a phone call to a certain someone later.

* * *

"Man your battle stations!! Load the cannons!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Dobe, this isn't a fucking pirate ship! It's a concert, you _dolt_." And walked back up the aisle, muttering on how giving Naruto a Monster was one of the worst ideas Shikamaru has ever had.

"And get down from there!" the raven added as an after thought.

The blonde pouted and jumped down from the rafter, onto a mini cherry-picker that he had used to get up there with. "Mah!" he yelled and pushed the button to descend. "You no fun, teme!"

Sasuke flipped him the bird and caused his best friend to chuckle.

* * *

Sakura crouched in the bathroom stall to find a signal. Not having any luck, she got up and carefully maneuvered to stand atop the toilet seat.

"Yes!" she whispered in triumph when a single bar popped up on the screen and quickly hit the number 5 on her speed dial.

"Hello, Sakura." A familiar masculine voice answered, making her smile slightly.

"Hey, I need to ask you something."

"Oh, really? And what would that be Sa-Ku-Ra?"

She huffed. "You know, your brother calls me that too." Sakura crossed her arms and a pout settled on her face. "I swear, you two are like twins…" she murmured just loud enough for the receiving end to pick up.

Itachi chuckled. "Hmm…Now where have I heard that line before?"

Sakura rolled her eyes. "About my question…?"

"Ah, yes. What is it?"

"Well, your brother didn't come to class today and I was wondering if you knew why he and his friends didn't show?"

"Hn. I might."

"Itachi…" Sakura bit out warningly causing the older Uchiha to smirk on the other line.

"Why so interested, _Sakura_? You worried about him or something?"

Sakura sputtered. "W-what?! No! I just wanted to know because, it seemed strange that him and his friends were all absent on the same day! Besides, even our English teacher is missing and it all seems very suspicious to the girls and I. That's all!" she finished, panting, from saying so much in one breath.

Itachi 'tsk'-ed. "I'm sorry, pinku-chan(1). But _that_ information is strictly classified." There was a hint of teasing in his voice. "So, I can't tell you."

"Why not?" Sakura whined, hating that she sounded like a little kid but figured if would soften the Uchiha up a bit.

"Because momo iro(2), What fun would that be?" And with that, he dropped the call. So much for softening him up…

Sakura gave out a distressed and angry growl as the lunch bell rang and stepped down from the toilet seat and out the stall. Pocketing her phone and curiosity with it.

* * *

"What, Aniki?" Sasuke bit out when he answered his cell.

His brother chuckled. "Mah, _someone's _cranky today. What's the matter, Otouto? Wake up on the wrong side of the bed this morning?"

Sasuke snarled. He would know! It was his fault that Sasuke was so _fucking_ tired today! Not to mention that he had a concert in less than _12 hours_!! It would have been an understatement when said that Sasuke was a 'little' cranky this morning. He had already thrown a janitor out a window for bumping into him, while on his way to the bathroom. What was wrong with _him_?!

No, Aniki. What's wrong with you?! You stupid, son of a-

"Alright, alright. I just wanted to call to tell you that it seems your girlfriend was worried about you, that's all."

Sasuke's internal blood-fest ceased for a moment. He wrinkled his eyebrows in confusion and tilted his head. "Girlfriend? What girlfriend?"

He could hear his brother's smirk all the way from across the line. "Oh, you know. The one with green eyes…and pink hair-"

"_Haruno_?!" Sasuke choked on his spit. "The hell, Itachi…?" he managed to get out before coughing again.

The elder Uchiha feigned innocence. "What? Don't tell me you really _do_ like her?"

"T'ch, no." Sasuke said after regaining his composure. "Hey wait a minute," he said after something occurred to him. "How does _Haruno_ know _your_ number?"

"Ah, that's classified information, brother."

The youngest Uchiha frowned suspiciously. "Why does it seem like you know her personally and more than on an _acquaintance_ level?"

Itachi pursed is lips. "Whatever do you mean, Otouto?"

"Nii-san, I know you're lying to me…" Sasuke growled.

His older brother sighed. "I do not know what you are talking about. The bark on the trees are as green as ever. You are sorrowfully mistaken to think that they are red, little brother."

"_What_?" Sasuke pulled the phone away from his ear and gave it a funny look. "The hell are you on, Itachi?"

"Brother, you need to understand the difference between taking and asking. If you wanted a Klondike bar, all you had to do was ask." Another sigh was heard. "But instead, you continuously try and sneak the Hershey's out of the house and get caught using the couch as your stationary. It's very un-sightly. What would mother think?"

Sasuke was getting more confused by the minute. Deciding that his brother _must _be on something, he hung up the phone before he caught whatever Itachi had inhaled (probably paint fumes again), even if they were just using the phone.

Sasuke shook his head. It wasn't like his brother did drugs or anything, Itachi made sure not to set a bad example for his little brother. And it wasn't as if they would benefit him anyway- _'It's just a waste of money and brain cells' _Itachi had explained to the youngest Uchiha.

Whatever the hell his elder sibling was rambling on about over the phone, Sasuke didn't want to know.

* * *

"So, your brother was asking about our little cherry blossom, was he?" Itachi turned to his shark-like friend and nodded, setting his cell phone down as he got up from his sitting position to stretch.

"And you used the 'Bark on the Trees' method to confuse and cause the poor son-of-a-bitch to think that you are on some type of drug that induced you to- ultimately- talk crazy shit and freak him out, while making him forget all about his little interrogation on how you know Sakura personally?" Kisame asked uninterestedly, while continuing to stare at the computer monitor in front of him, clicking the mouse every so often.

"Mhmm." The shark-like man turned around in his chair and raised an eyebrow at his dark haired companion.

"You do realize that he's going to probably tell your parents that you're on something, right?"

Itachi shrugged and plopped down onto the couch, hands behind his head in a nonchalant manner. "At least it stopped him from asking me how I know Sakura."

Kisame shook his head. "That boy's getting too curious for his own good…"

"Don't I know it." The raven-haired man ran a hand through his bangs, letting out a sigh. "He'll eventually put two-and-two together and figure it out sometime…I just hope he won't freak out or anything like that."

"Or go to Orochimaru." Silence rang through the room like a shotgun going off. The eldest Uchiha leaned forward, putting his forearms onto his knees, interlacing his fingers and stared at the ground.

It wasn't a secret among the Akatsuki, that Itachi's little brother had deflected leaf -and ultimately Konaha- to pursue Orochimaru, one of the three legendary Sannin, when he was at the tender age of just twelve. When Orochimaru had fled the organization after failing to sway Itachi to become his latest protégéé- the sick bastard had gone after his kid brother.

And after he had given the curse seal to Sasuke…

It had been a living hell. For both of the brothers.

Getting him back was one thing, but keeping him here…It was like training a bloodthirsty tiger to become a vegetarian­.

Impossible.

The only thing keeping Sasuke here, in Konaha and not at that psycho ward called Sound, was Itachi's steel-strong will and stubbornness not to let his baby brother get corrupted by that pedophile and destroy what little innocence he had left, forever.

No matter how old Sasuke got, Itachi would _always_ remember of him as the little eight-year-old boy who had admired him so much and wanted to be with him every minute, to follow in his foot-steps and later on surpass his older brother at whatever he did.

They didn't hate each other -even if they did have occasional fights and petty little arguments- they were brothers and loved each other.

When they had been younger, and their parents had been overbearing, they were each other's best friend. The siblings had been close as brothers could get without stepping over the boundaries of incest.

Because if it wasn't for that, Itachi reasoned, he would have definitely gone crazy by now from their parents' higher than almighty expectations.

(And that had even been before Haruno Alice came into the picture and ultimately turned his world upside down).

He knew that his foolish little brother hadn't meant to betray leaf and help Orochimaru destroy Konaha. He had just wanted attention like everybody else had given his elder sibling. Sharing the spotlight, even.

And especially acceptance from their father.

It had been Sasuke's dream to make Fugaku recognize him as someone and not an inferior to his prodigy of a brother.

(Singing had been just a hobby for him at that time, not a serious carrier like it was now).

Being their mother's favorite had helped ease the pain a little but had, all in all, done little to soften the blow of Fugaku's constant rejection.

When Orochimaru had finally approached his younger sibling, Sasuke had immediately refused his offer, but with the snake-like man's fast talk and sweet words, it wasn't long until the youngest Uchiha was shipping himself off to Oto without a word of consent to either his older brother or parents.

Orochimaru spelled trouble, plain and simple.

"Especially with his connection to Sakura and all." Itachi finally spoke.

"Mmm." Kisame hummed. "That too. Even if she doesn't remember…" he finished off awkwardly, leaving his companion to raise a brow.

"What, that he killed her parents?" The raven-haired man sat up straight. "Che' no kidding. Leader-sama would rather keep that quiet."

"Ignorance _is_bliss…Cherish it." Itachi nodded and smiled sadly.

"Sakura's father was his best friend, after all." He said softly.

"Yeah, that's why he got the honor of being her godfather, right?"

"Yeah." The eldest Uchiha sibling pinched the bridge of his nose and frowned. "I can't even imagine what it would be like to have your best friend murdered by one of your underlings and not even knowing it until _after_ you hired him to be in your gang."

Kisame bared his sharp teeth and growled. "The fuck-tard even tried getting you to be his next successor."

"T'ch." He scoffed. "Like I'd let him."

"He needs to be taught a lesson…" The blue man muttered angrily.

Itachi crossed his arms and leaned back into the sofa, crossing his ankle. "Yeah, well. So does my great Uncle. He helped you know."

"Who?" Kisame cocked his head to the side. "_Madara_?"

The Uchiha nodded stiffly.

"Figures." He scoffed. "He was always one to cause trouble."

"Who was?" Both men turned to the doorway where Sasori stood, leaning against the frame, arms crossed.

"Madara." Itachi answered simply.

Sasori frowned and wrinkled his eyebrows together. "What are you talking about _him_ for?"

"Nothing much," The Uchiha said, a lazy smirk thrown on his face. "Just reminiscing on how much he fucked up all our lives with Orochimaru helping in the process."

"Ah," The redhead said quietly and walked into the room. "You know, I found a police report the other day that you two might be interested in."

"Oh, really?" Kisame asked and moved out of the computer chair to let Sasori sit down and find the report. After a few moments of 'click'ing he pulled up the report and moved to the side so the two other occupants could lean in and read.

The report went into detail about how two teenagers- a boy and a girl, went for a walk a couple of weeks ago and were never heard from again. Two weeks later, an old woman, with her husband and dog, went out for a walk when they noticed something strange propped up next an old warehouse.

The old man and woman evidently had found a young male, around the age of 16 or so, murdered, with the whole front of his abdomen torn open, the organs scraped out and gone as well. When police arrived they identified and confirmed it to be the missing boy from two weeks prior.

Upon later investigations, no information was found on the girl, however.

"Fuck." Itachi said while gritting his teeth.

"Double fuck." Kisame added. "Where did this happen?"

Sasori leaned back over and clicked on a link that brought up a map of the location where the victim disappeared and where he was found. "South side." He said simply and pointed to the red dots. "Where he was abducted _and_ where he was found."

"That's by Sakura and Sasuke's school." Itachi growled and pointed to a box, about a half an inch away from the site of the crime, that represented the school.

"Okay, I get that this is a horrible crime and everything, Sasori." The blue haired man said, turning to the redhead. "But, I don't get why this would interest us so much, like you said it would."

"What they didn't mention," he leaned in close to Kisame's face, a cruel smirk on his face. "Was that the eyes where plucked out of his own head."

"So?" Kisame asked, oblivious to his partner's body stiffening.

"I'm surprised they didn't tell you, Itachi." He addressed the raven-haired man.

"Tell him _what_?" The shark-like man snarled, angry he was being left out of the conversation.

Sasori drew his face back. "That, that kid they found, was an Uchiha."

Silence, once again, descended throughout the room.

"Are you sure?" Itachi asked seriously.

"As sure as I am about Deidara giving me head." He answered honestly.

"Dude," The Samehada wielder said, giving the redhead a look.

Sasori shrugged half-heartedly.

Itachi sighed and rubbed his temples, an oncoming headache that was sure to become bad. "Did you tell Leader-sama about this?"

He shook his head. "He's been in Rain, remember? He told us not to contact him unless it was an emergency."

"Hello!" Kisame said and gave the crimson haired Akatsuki member a strong 'whack' on the back of his head, making him wince. "I would classify this type of situation as an _emergency_!!"

"But he's the Hanzo of Rain (3)!" Sasori yelled, touching his head lightly where he hand been backhanded.

"Who the Fuck _cares_if he's the Hanzo of Rain?!" Kisame yelled back, grabbing the front of his shirt and shaking him. "This is an emergency! You shit nugget!"

"What?!" Sasori twisted Kisame's wrists, making him let go of the front of his shirt and put him in a half nelson. "The fuck does that even mean?!"

"Where's Leader-sama?!" The Samehada wielder tackled the other Akatsuki member, making them both fall to the floor.

"He went out to lunch with Konan, today." Itachi stated calmly, watching the two idiots strangle themselves.

"Argg! God, he's like, _obsessed_ with her!!"

"Well no shit! She's his wife!! You dumb fuck!" Kisame growled at Sasori's insult and flipped him over, effectively pinning him on his stomach, with Kisame sitting on top of him.

"Hehe," The blue haired man snickered. "Who's the 'dumb fuck' now, eh Sasori?" His reply was a choked off grumble.

"_What_are you guys doing?" All three members turned to the door where Haruno Alice stood, with her hands on her hips and an eyebrow raised.

"Well hello, ferret." Itachi smirked when she gave him a seething glare in response.

"Uh, Kisame." He turned to her and she gave him a sweet smile. "I think your crushing him." She said pointing to Sasori's face that was rapidly losing color.

"Oh," he grunted and stood up, letting the other man up. Grunting, Sasori rose up on his hands and knees looking up at the big blue man.

"Damn Kisame…You weigh like 500 pounds."

He grinned down at the redhead and patted his arms. "It's all muscle, baby."

"Ugh," He groaned and stood up clutching his rib cage, giving Kisame a hard jab in the side. Then turned to give Alice a smile. "Hey, Alice."

She smiled back at him.

"How long are you staying for?" She shrugged.

"Until break is over." She scratched the back of her head and gave a sheepish grin. "Though I can't remember the date off the top of my head."

"Heh, So you like the college lifestyle?"

"Oh, yes." She said while clasping his hands together mockingly. "Especially when _weasel_ over here is taking all of the same classes as I am."

"Uh-huh." Itachi said pointing at her with his finger. "I'm not taking synchronized swimming."

"That's because it's for girls _only_!!" Alice screamed in his face and grabbed the finger that was pointing at her and twisted it. "I took that class _because_ of that reason you egotistical _jerk_!"

He pulled his finger out of the death grip she had over it. "Mah, no need to yell, Alice."

She let out a frustrated growl that made her face turn red. Fisting her fingers together, she drew her hand back but was jolted by her collar being pulled back. She looked up and saw none other than the leader of the Akatsuki giving her a glare.

She smiled sheepishly as Pein let go of her collar. "I don't like you trying to harass my underlings, Alice."

"Aw, Pushpin! You really _do_ care about them, huh?" She slapped him on the back, causing a deep frown to surface onto his face. "That's so sweet!"

Pein grabbed her hand and flung it to her side, lips set into a firm line. "Alice, don't _make_ me throw you out a window." He sighed.

She shook her head and sighed in mock disappointment. "You can't hurt me Pin-cushion." She grabbed Konan, who was standing next to her husband with her arms crossed, and put her hands on the blue haired woman's shoulders. "I'm your wife's best friend."

"She's right, you know." Sasori calmly pointed out.

The leader rolled his eyes and shook his head. "What did you need to show me?" he asked, turning to his three subordinates.

They gave him incredulous looks. Well, more like Sasori and Kisame did, Itachi just stood there with an eyebrow raised. "We could here you all from the other end of the compound." Konan elaborated boredly for the bewildered party.

"We found something interesting." Itachi voiced, the first to break out of his stupor. The leader raised an eyebrow, motioning to continue.

Sasori lead him over to the computer and showed him all of the information they had collected. As soon as the explicatory had started, Alice and Konan had each come over to where the boys were and listened in as well.

"Well doesn't _that _just figure…" Alice muttered as soon as Sasori had stopped explaining everything to them.

To say Pein was angry would have been an understatement. He was livid, furious; a type of angry that couldn't even be described in words. His fists clenched involuntarily and his face was contorted into a deep scowl complete with teeth grinding. But, to say the least, he wasn't all that surprised. He had been expecting his old comrades (if they could even be refereed to as such) to make some type of move for a long time coming.

But never anything like this.

It wasn't a surprise that Madara was outright attacking the Uchiha clan, but Orochimaru helping him? That was something he never saw coming.

He could understand why the once-been-Uchiha was rising up against Itachi's family, Madara had been holding a grudge against his old kin for a long time now. But him and Orochimaru working together to bring the Uchiha down? It was suspicious. Not that anything the Sannin did _wasn't_ suspicious, but this more so than anything else he'd ever concocted, even under Pein's rule over him.

It was a dead give-away that it was the both of them just by looking and hearing about the condition of the body. The removal of the eyes was Madara's doing, (for what that man would need those for, Pein was glad that he didn't know, it was better not to bring up images that would make him lose his lunch) and the removal of the internal organs was probably the work of Orochimaru's right-hand man, Kabuto.

The young boy that had been found had probably experimented on before he was disemboweled and for '_what'_- was the question that desperately needed to be answered and fast.

For all of they're sakes.

"Damn it!" Pein yelled and slammed his fist down onto the unsuspecting computer table. He stood up abruptly and started to pace, his back to everyone. "Christ…" he muttered under his breath and rubbed his forehead.

"When did you find this?"

The redhead shrugged. "A couple of days ago."

"_What_?" He whipped around. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"You were in Rain!"

"And you didn't think to contact me there?"

"You said not to call you unless it was an emergency." He said and stood up.

"I think this would be classified as an emergency, Sasori." Pein said and crossed his arms, giving him a level stare.

"But, you're the Hanzo of Rain!"

"Who the fuck _cares_if I'm the Hanzo of Rain?!"

"That's what I said!" the blue haired man declared gleefully.

"Shut up, Kisame!" Both of them yelled and cause a frown to replace his features.

"Leader-sama, with all do respect." Itachi said, entering the conversation. "If it's any constellation, what Sasori did was probably the smartest thing to do."

Pein gave him an incredulous look and pointedly ignored his subordinate's grin. "Care to explain?"

Itachi shrugged. "Well, if he did tell you when you were in Rain, then you probably wouldn't have had as much concentration on the tasks that needed to be done over there, correct?" Taking a look at Pein's frown, he continued. "Plus, tonight is when everyone comes home so we can have everyone on deck and working to figure this all out."

The orange haired leader stared at Itachi for a minute until he smirked. "I always knew there was a reason I named you my heir." (4)

Sasori mocked a pout. "It's just 'cause he's your _favorite_."

"Why no Sasori, I'm sure you're all aware that Konan is actually my favorite." He said and patted him on the back, causing Konan to smirk and Alice to giggle, who was failing to hide them behind her hand.

* * *

"Alright, is everyone ready?" Sakura asked as she came out her bedroom, fully dressed for their rival's concert.

"You bet!" Ino cheered. "I'm so excited!"

Sakura raised an eyebrow and smiled at her best friend. "Excited about seeing our competition? Well that's new."

The blonde huffed. "Oh come on, Sakura! You can't tell me you aren't a _little_ excited to see this concert! I mean, it was sold out! And it's at that awesome entertainment hall where there's _bound_ to be a killer light show!" She squealed.

Sakura had to admit though, she _was_ a little excited to go to a concert that she didn't have to perform in. It could be interesting to watch their competitor's live and see how much they could pump up the crowd.

"Alright, alright you two." TenTen held up her hands and sighed. "Can we just get there in one piece please?"

"Yeah, yeah." Ino pouted.

Hinata giggled. "Okay well, we should be going now or else we'll have to wait in line for ever."

"'Kay." They all chorused and left Sakura and Ino's dorm, safely locking it behind them.

Besides, How bad could it be?

Too bad she was about to eat her words…

* * *

"Everyone ready?"

"Yes, teme." Naruto said and patted him on the shoulder. "Lighten up, will ya?" He gave a cheeky grin. "It's not like your _nervous_ or anything like that, right?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at his idiot of a best friend. "T'ch. You know I don't get nervous, dobe."

"Mah," the blonde said, retracting his arm. "Whatever you say, bastard…"

Sasuke shook his head and frowned when his bangs covered his eyes, effectively blocking his view of everything.

For the performance, the stylists had straightened his hair so that it no longer stuck up in his obscure 'chicken's butt' style (As Sakura loved to call it) but now hung limply in his face, making him brush it back every few minutes (5).

It was beginning to get annoying.

He was also wearing dark, emerald-green contacts, which whenever he looked into a mirror, reminded him of a certain pink-haired classmate of his.

He then later blamed these thoughts on his elder brother who had the audacity to call him and tell him Sakura was _worried _about him. _Him_! Of all people! But now, thinking back on it, Sasuke internally chuckled. The day Sakura became concerned for _him_ was the day he'd find out the true identities of '_Undreamed Visions'_.

Which meant, in sarcastic terms for Sasuke, was not coming anytime soon.

He looked over to his companions and noted how they had their appearances altered. Naruto was now a brunette (which was _really_ weird. What had those makeup artists been _thinking_?) and had brown contacts in. Shikamaru's hair was the same except it was now down and brushed out until it was perfectly straight, he was also sporting blue contacts. Neji, on the other hand, had his long coffee-brown hair up in a high ponytail, with light green contacts.

Which made Sasuke snicker a little. He was so goofy looking with his hair up like that.

"Alright, gentlemen." Their manager addressed them and motioned them over to where he was standing.

"Your opening act is on in ten minutes, so you've got about forty-five minutes before you all go on." He began, smiling. "In about fifteen minutes the stage crew will usher you into your positions, alright?"

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Sensei, it's not like we haven't done this before, you know."

Kakashi patted the boy on the head. "Of, course." And then walked away.

"Whelp! This had been fun boys, but I gotta go pee!" Naruto announced to the group, who then rolled their eyes as he sped off towards the bathroom.

* * *

She had to plug her ears when the gate to the concert hall opened up and everyone started to scream in joy. They had been waiting in line for about twenty minutes, (which was _huge_ by the way! She began to wonder if it had been like this for _their _concert) because the entrances weren't allowed to open until 5:45 p.m.

So that left them with about an hour to get to their seats and get all set (which were about 10 sections away from the stage. Not too close where you could see the sweat drip off the performers but not too far away that you needed binoculars- they were just perfect).

"Hang on to each other guys!" Ino yelled and grabbed Sakura's hand, who in turn, grasped Hinata's who grabbed TenTen's. The blonde plunged into the crowd of rowdy fans and practically ran to the entryway and showed the woman all of their tickets, shoving people out of the way in the process.

She acknowledged them and nodded her head, letting the four girls through. As soon as they got into the park they released each other's hands.

"Oh my god, that was nuts!" Sakura exclaimed.

"We should totally get special treatment!" Ino pouted.

TenTen frowned. "Yeah, to bad they have no idea who were are."

Hinata giggled. "And if they did, all of them," she motioned to the screaming mass of people trying to get through and into the park. "Would be after _us_."

Sakura sighed. "You have a point, Hinata."

"Okay," TenTen said, clapping her hands together. "We have about…" she checked her watch. "45 minutes to find our seats and settle down before the opening act comes on."

"Alright! Souvenir time!" The blonde yelled and pumped his fist into the air. She was about to walk over to the T-shirt kiosk before a hand gripped her collar and pulled her back to the group.

"What the hell do you think your doing?!" Sakura hissed. "This is our _enemy's_ concert! Not some regular boy-band's!"

Ino gave her a sarcastic look. "I know that, Sakura. But do see how _cute_ that bag is!" She pointed to a black handbag with _'__Apocalypse Assault'__'_s signature emblem on one of the corners of it.

"Besides," she pulled Sakura's arm off of hers. "I could always _burn_ the emblem off of it."

Hinata nodded. "It would make for a very good campfire starter. It looks flammable enough."

"Not to mention a '_killer light show_'!" TenTen mocked the blonde and grinned.

Ino laughed, "That too!"

"Okay," Sakura said. "But only ten minutes!"

"Yes, _mother_!"

* * *

"Stations people!" A crew-member yelled in his ear and made Sasuke wince. "We're on in twenty!"

God, did they have to yell so _loud_? Sasuke was standing right next to the man with the headset and 'stage crew' shirt on and still he continued to yell into his ear as if he were deaf!

"Stupid stage crew…" he mumbled under his breath. And proceeded to where the man was pushing him to go to.

When he passed a window he got a glimpse of the sky's color. It was a luminous gray color, signaling rain, but not dark enough for it to be a thunderstorm.

Sasuke sighed. Good thing the concert had a covered stage or else their opening act might have been getting a little wet tonight.

He was told that by the time they were going to be going on, it'd be dark out. Which was good because it would create the perfect atmosphere for the show.

"On in fifteen!!"

The Uchiha smirked. They were going to blow _'__Undreamed__' _away.

"This is taking _forever_!" Ino muttered under her breath, just loud enough for her companions to her but low enough for everyone else to remain oblivious.

The blonde continued to tap her foot impatiently before being jerked to her left by Sakura, who had her grabbed her arms, moving her out of the way for yet _another_ 'Meet and Greet' group passing by them to proceed down the long walkway and into the seating area, under the sheltered roof of the concert hall.

It was getting darker and darker by the minute as the clouds overhead were starting to look like they were going to burst open and rain all over everyone in a minute.

Ino just hoped they got in there before it started to down pour.

Screams erupted and everyone turned to the indoor seating area, straining to see what all the commotion was. **(A/N: If you want pictures of the concert hall, they are at the end of this chapter, just copy and paste them into your browser and you can see what it looks like.)**

Sakura sighed. This was the fourth time they had done that and for what she had no clue.

"Alright!" One of the women guarding the entrance yelled. "Get into a line and show us your tickets."

Everyone made a line and showed the ladies their tickets. Ino, Sakura, Hinata and TenTen holding onto each other for dear life all the while.

As soon as they made it down into the seating area, screams broke out, giving the girls a jump start as they immediately looked to the empty stage.

"What the hell?" TenTen voiced. "Why do they keep doing that?" The other three shrugged.

"Hey, look!" Hinata said, pointing to one of the drop down screens that hung on either side of the stage. The screen was showing comments from fans and said that you could text a message on your cell and send it to the number provided.

The four watched the screen for a moment and read what it said. When the screen changed there was a moment of silence before screams rung throughout the hall once again.

The screen read: _'If you love A.A._('_Apocalypse Assault'_) _then scream until you can't anymore!' _

"So _that's_why everyone keeps screaming!" TenTen yelled over the noise.

"Okay, now we find our seat." Truth be told, it hadn't been that difficult and they were now sitting down comfortably in their assigned seats. Their section was MM, seats 15-18. TenTen sat in seat 15, followed by Hinata in seat 16, Sakura was in seat 17 and Ino was sitting in seat 18, which was closest to the aisle.

As soon as they sat down it started to down pour, leaving all of the people who had lawn seats to get soaked.

"Damn," Sakura said. "That must suck to have a lawn seat."

The girls agreed and watched as everyone outside quickly unfolded umbrellas and ponchos, huddling under them to try to stay dry.

"Hey," Ino asked, getting everyone's attention. "Wanna send a text to them?"

Sakura tilted her head. "To who, the screen?" she asked and pointed to the monitor.

The blonde nodded.

TenTen shrugged. "I don't see why we can't." Ino smiled and brought out her cell phone.

"Okay, what do we want to say?" She asked when she brought up a blank text.

"Hmm…say, 'if you like '_Undreamed_' as much as '_Apocalypse_' then scream'"

"'Kay," the blonde said and typed out the message, sending it to the number that was displayed.

"And now we wait!" Within a few minutes their message was displayed and screams tore through the huge auditorium.

"Alright!" Sakura yelled and pumped her fist up in the air.

* * *

"Why do they keep screaming?!" Naruto yelled, covering his ears as the noise grew.

"I think they have that stupid comment page up."

"What comment page?!"

Neji rolled his eyes. "The one where you send a text of whatever you want to us and it gets displayed on the monitor."

"Oh." Was Naruto's simple reply. "Can we see the comments?"

"I don't see why not." Shikamaru shrugged. "It's not like we have anything better to do." He then went over to one of the open doorways, where he had stashed his laptop, and brought it out.

Within moments, he had finished hacking into the mainframe and was showing the group all of the comment that the screen was displaying.

Sasuke sighed, and thought of how boring this was. It wasn't until one particular comment caught his attention that he began paying attention.

It read: _'if you like '__Undreamed__' as much as '__Apocalypse__' then scream' _

The boys listened as the auditorium roared with clamor and whooping cheers.

"Well," Sasuke said, his lips thinning. "It seems we have a few _'__Undreamed__' _fans here tonight."

"I'll say…" Naruto muttered loud enough for them to hear.

"What I think we should do," Shikamaru started, powering down his laptop and putting it in his bag. "Is…_convert_ them."

The four shared a smirk before they were ushered off and into their positions.

* * *

The opening act had turned out to be Avril Lavigne, and while she wasn't Sakura's favorite singer in the entire world, she enjoyed singing along, with her friends, to most of the songs the punk-ish rock star performed.

After Avril had said good bye (not before pumping up the crowd a little by asking if they were all ready for _'__Apocalypse Assault__'_) the stage crew began to make their final prep before the main act came on and did their thing.

"You guys ready?" They all turned to Sakura and gave her nods. She smiled and gave a nod of her own.

"'M'kay. Just checking." Ino smirked.

"What, don't tell me your nervous, forehead! You're not even performing!"

Sakura gave her a sheepish smile. "I guess I'm just a little too pumped up with adrenaline."

Ino opened her mouth to give another comment but was cut of when the lights dimmed to pitch black and deafening screams tore through the concert hall.

_This is it. _Sakura thought as her inner squealed.

* * *

Sasuke watched as another crew-member ran off at a break neck speed to get Naruto's lucky pick for his guitar.

He rolled his eyes. "Dobe, how could you forget your lucky pick?" He asked the idiot standing in front of him.

He shrugged. "D'know."

Sasuke shook his head. "On in Five!!" a man running by them yelled into his ear-piece.

_This is it. _

**Nervous? **His alter ego was mocking him.

Sasuke twitched. _The hell would I be nervous about?_

**Oh, I don't know…** His inner drawled. **Maybe because you are going to be performing in front of more than 4,000 people. **

He internally rolled his eyes. _We've performed for more before, remember?_

**Yes, but were they ever supporters for **_**them**_**?**Now that he mentioned it, Sasuke couldn't really remember. It didn't really matter anyway, this was a concert like any other they had done before there was nothing to special about it.

Probably, but does it really matter if they were or not?

…**Maybe. **Sasuke narrowed his eyes but couldn't question further because he was soon led to the platform where his band was going to enter from.

"Have fun boys!" Kakashi said as he patted each one of their heads before he was led to the VIP section.

The lights began to dim above them and that was when they knew it was beginning.

_Show time._

* * *

The girls slowly rose out of their seats and held their breath like all of the others around them had and watched the stage intently.

The music slowly began with white-noise sounds, reverberating off of the walls around them like an echo.

Electric guitars joined in with the haunting melody and then string instruments to make an accompaniment.

A few moments passed and then the music abruptly stopped. And out came the infamous _'__Apocalypse Assault_'.

Sakura covered her ears as the auditorium roared with applause and cheers. She looked over to Ino as she too had her fingers jammed in her ears to block out the noise. The blonde mouthed and 'Oh my god!' Before turning back to the stage.

The pink-haired girl looked over at Hinata and TenTen. The Hyuuga heiress had her pointer fingers stuffed into her ears and wincing as the volume of screams only increased. She caught TenTen's eye and shook her head when the brunette winked at her. Sakura turned back to the stage and narrowed her eyes.

They were finally here.

The band was standing on a tall platform that had two sets of stairs, the first lead to a second platform that was about a foot or two below the first and tallest. The last set of stairs led down to the actual stage.

The boys stared at the crowd for about five seconds until they raised their hands in the air, making the crowd scream louder than before.

Sakura rolled her eyes. _They are so full of themselves!_

**Yeah, but look how sexy they are! **Inner Sakura squealed. **Ahh, and the lead even has pipe pants on!! God look at those sculpted calves!! They are ****magnificent****! **

_Shut up!! They are our mortal enemies! How can you think about them like that?! _

**Easy. They are hott.**

Sakura rolled her eyes.

* * *

The boys walked to their places as the music started to play. Sasuke grabbed the mic a couple of seconds before he was suppose to come in.

He smirked at the crowd and began singing.

**Time of Dying**

_Sasuke:_On the ground I lay  
Motionless in pain  
I can see my life flashing before my eyes  
Did I fall asleep?  
Is this all a dream  
Wake me up, I'm living a nightmare

I will not die

_Naruto__:_(I will not die)  
_Sasuke__: _I will survive

I will not die,

_Sasuke and Naruto:_ I'll wait here for you  
_Sasuke:_I feel alive,

_Sasuke and Naruto:_ when you're beside me  
_Sasuke:_ I will not die,

_Sasuke and Naruto:_ I'll wait here for you  
In my time of dying

_Sasuke:_ On this bed I lay  
Losing everything  
I can see my life passing me by  
Was it all too much  
Or just not enough  
Wake me up, I'm living a nightmare

I will not die

_Naruto:_ (I will not die)  
_Sasuke:_I will survive

I will not die,

_Sasuke and Naruto:_ I'll wait here for you  
_Sasuke:_I feel alive,

_Sasuke and Naruto:_ when you're beside me  
_Sasuke:_ I will not die,

_Sasuke and Naruto:_ I'll wait here for you  
In my time of dying

_Neji:_ (Feel alive) _Chants_ _until end_

_Sasuke:_ I will not die,

_Sasuke and Naruto:_ I'll wait here for you  
_Sasuke:_I feel alive,

_Sasuke and Naruto:_ when you're beside me  
_Sasuke:_ I will not die,

_Sasuke and Naruto:_ I'll wait here for you  
In my time of dying

* * *

The crowd cheered. Sakura clapped and was silently amazed at how well they could captivate their audience.

* * *

**Breakdown****:**

_Naruto:_ Breakdown!

_Sasuke:_ Let the fun and games begin  
She is spayed and broken in  
Skin is cold and white  
Such a lovely lonely night

Heaven is on the way  
You can feel the hate  
but I guess you never will  
I'm on a roll again  
and I want an end  
'cause I feel it creeping in

_Sasuke and Naruto:_ What I found in this town  
I'm heading for a breakdown  
What's that sound, you're so loud  
I'm heading for a breakdown

_Naruto:_ NO!

_Sasuke:_ Drank up all my alcohol  
This is not a free for all  
I'll be there for you  
'till my heart is

_Sasuke and Naruto:_ black and blue

_Sasuke:_ Heaven is on the way  
You can feel the hate  
but I guess you never will  
I'm on a roll again  
and I want an end  
'cause I feel you creeping in

_Sasuke and Naruto:_ What I found in this town  
I'm heading for a breakdown  
What's that sound, you're so loud  
I'm heading for a breakdown

(Guitar solo by Neji)

_Sasuke and Naruto:_ What I found in this town  
I'm heading for a breakdown  
What's that sound, you're so loud  
I'm heading for a breakdown

You breakdown, you're so proud  
I'm heading for a breakdown  
What's that sound, you're so loud  
I'm heading for a breakdown

_Naruto:_ NO!

* * *

Instead of stopping, the guitar and bass player kept the melody going. Sakura watched as the lead looked the crowd over and smirked. "How is everyone tonight?" his deep resonating voice asked.

Cheers erupted. Sakura squinted her eyes in confusion. That voice kind of sounded familiar to her but she couldn't quite place it.

"We're going to be doing something a little special tonight, how's that sound?" his response was an accolade.

He chuckled. "Alright, then." A man with a 'Crew Member' shirt on came out on the stage carrying a bucket of what looked to be drumsticks and placed them in front the lead guitarist.

"We're going to see how many sticks our drummer can catch. I'll need everyone to count with me, okay?"

The lead singer nodded to the drummer, who was sitting up on the highest platform where his drum-set was.

"Ready?" The lead singer asked as he watched the lead guitarist pick up a stick and getting ready to throw it at the drummer. "One…Two…Three!"

The stick was launched high into the air. A second later it landed in the drummer's hand and the crowd went wild.

"Alright! Again!" The same trick was performed two more times, the second time the drummer missed but the third time he caught it and started to play with them.

* * *

Sasuke grabbed his mic off of it's stand and went over to the backstage area and grabbed a stool, Neji and Naruto following suit as Shikamaru went over to grab his violin, Neji's viola and Naruto's acoustic guitar.

They walked down the stage and onto the island that branched off of it and set their stools down. Shikamaru handed Naruto his guitar and sat down on a stool close to Sasuke.

"Who hear wants to hear a new song?!" Naruto yelled into his microphone. And then grinned when the auditorium went nuts.

Naruto fingered a few strings and then started a melody, followed by Neji and Shikamaru.

Sasuke tapped his thigh to keep the tempo.

**Gotta Find You: ****(A/N: Shut up! I love this song! Lol.)**

_Sasuke:_Every time I think I'm closer to the heart  
Of what it means to know just who I am  
I think I've finally found a better place to start  
But no one ever seems to understand

I need to try to get to where you are  
Could it be you're not that far?

_Sasuke and Naruto:_ You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you  
You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me  
I need to find you  
_Sasuke:_ I gotta find you  
Oh yeah

Yeah, Yeah

_Sasuke:_ You're the remedy I'm searchin' hard to find  
To fix the puzzle that I see inside  
Painting all my dreams the color of your smile  
When I find you it will be alright

I need to try to get to where you are  
Could it be you're not that far?

_Sasuke and Naruto:_ You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you  
You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me  
I need to find you  
_Sasuke_: I gotta find you

Been feeling lost  
Cant find the words to say  
Spendin' all my time stuck in yesterday  
Where you are is where I wanna be  
Oh next to you, and you next to me  
Ohh...  
I need to find you  
Yeah

_Sasuke and Naruto:_ You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing

I need to find you

_Neji:_ (I need to find you)  
I gotta find you

_Neji:_ (yeah, yeah)  
You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me  
I need to find you  
_Sasuke:_ I gotta find you

_Neji:_ (I gotta find you)

_Sasuke and Naruto:_ You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you

_Neji:_ (I need to find you)  
I gotta find you

_Neji:_ (I gotta find you)  
Your the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you  
_Sasuke:_Yeaeaahhh  
I gotta find you...

* * *

Okay, the guitarist's voice _defiantly _sounded familiar. But again, Sakura (for the life of her) couldn't place it with a specific face. And it was _killing_ her!!

Why did she have to have a brain block _now_?! Ugh, of all places, too!

"Do you recognize that voice?" Ino leaned in and asked her while clapping politely.

She shook her head. "No, but it sounds familiar, doesn't it?" Ino nodded and went back to watching the show.

* * *

As soon as they finished, they immediately got up and raced back onto the main stage. Naruto handed his acoustic guitar, along with Shikamaru's violin, to the stage man and grabbed the electric guitar he was handed.

Neji followed suit and joined Naruto and Sasuke on the stage while Shikamaru raced up to his drums.

Sasuke began to sing.

**Cold**:

_Sasuke:_ Looking back at me I see  
That I never really got it right  
I never stopped to think of you  
I'm always wrapped up in  
Things I cannot win  
_Sasuke and Naruto:_ You are the antidote that gets me by  
Something strong  
Like a drug that gets me high

_Sasuke, Naruto and Neji:_ What I really meant to say  
Is I'm sorry for the way I am  
_Neji__:_ I never meant to be so cold  
Never meant to be so cold

_Sasuke:_ To you, I'm sorry about all the lies  
_Sasuke and Naruto:_ Maybe in a different light  
_Sasuke:_ You could see me stand on my own again  
Cause now I can see  
_Sasuke and Naruto:_ You were the antidote that got me by  
Something strong like a drug that got me high

_Sasuke, Naruto and Neji:_ What I really meant to say  
Is I'm sorry for the way I am  
_Neji:_ I never meant to be so cold  
Never meant to be so cold

I never meant to be so cold

_Sasuke, Naruto and Neji:_ I never really wanted you to see  
The screwed up side of me that I keep  
Locked inside of me so deep  
It always seems to get to me  
I never really wanted you to go  
So many things you should have known  
I guess for me there's just no hope  
I never meant to be so cold

_Sasuke, Naruto and Neji:_ What I really meant to say  
Is I'm sorry for the way I am

_Naruto:_ (I'm sorry for the way)  
_Neji:_ I never meant to be so cold  
Never meant to be so cold

**Starless**:

_Neji:_ If only you could watch me fall  
I cannot feel it anymore  
The soul you cut the soul you adore  
Cannot feel you anymore  
Cause you've run through me with destructive force  
I think somehow I gotta get it straight  
I gotta get you out of me  
But I cannot get through to you

_Neji and Naruto:_ See me I'm down and I get deeper with every breath  
See me I'm over the edge farther with every step  
See me I'm down and I get deeper with every breath  
Standing over the edge I'm taking my last breath

_Sasuke, Naruto and Neji:_ How I feel like I'm starless  
I'm ready to fade now  
And how I feel like I'm starless  
I'm hopeless and grayed out  
Somehow I feel like I'm starless  
I'm ready to fade now  
And now I feel like I'm starless  
I'm ready to burn out

_Neji and Naruto:_ I can transcend you and mentally bend you  
But I can't handle the shit that I'm into  
I have been blinded and always reminded  
Of the things I've wanted but I never could find  
I am a part of a world that I hate I wish the  
End would come faster my world's a disaster  
Can't you see that I'm down and I'm drowning  
And I can't keep my head above my wake

See me I'm down and I get deeper with every breath  
See me I'm over the edge farther with every step  
See me I'm down and I get deeper with every breath  
Standing over the edge I'm taking my last breath

_Sasuke, Naruto and Neji:_ How I feel like I'm starless  
I'm ready to fade now  
And how I feel like I'm starless  
I'm hopeless and grayed out  
Somehow I feel like I'm starless  
I'm ready to fade now  
And now I feel like I'm starless  
I'm ready to burn out

_Sasuke:_ I gotta get you out of my veins  
_Naruto:_ I gotta get you out of my blood  
_Neji and Naruto:_I gotta get you out of my scene  
I gotta get you out of me duet

_Neji:_ What I'm really trying hard to get down to words  
Is the way I fit into this world  
Things I survived pushed me to the darker side  
Because of life as it was the life that was  
Yours should've never been mine  
But I never could take anymore of this  
Cause I'm always gonna get gonna get down to the floor  
It's a cold gun that I kiss  
'Cause I cannot break anymore

Somehow I feel like I'm starless  
_Sasuke, Naruto and Neji:_ I'm ready to fade now  
_Sasuke and Naruto:_ That's how I feel when I'm starless  
_Neji_: I'm hopeless and grayed out  
_Sasuke and Naruto:_ Somehow I feel like I'm starless  
_Sasuke, Naruto and Neji:_ I'm ready to burn out oh  
Now I'm starless

**Collapse:**

_Naruto:_ So, tell me is it right?  
_Naruto and Sasuke:_ To feel like we're only getting smaller  
_Naruto:_ And it's so hard to fight

_Naruto and Sasuke:_The feeling  
But I'm only treading water  
_Naruto:_ We've made a few mistakes, it's not worth it to say

_Naruto, Sasuke, Neji and Shikamaru:_ We are far from the town

(When they sang this part they pumped they're hands -during each individual word- in the air and motioned for the crowd to do it as well)

_Naruto, Sasuke and Neji:_ 'Cause we are the only ones, we will get up  
And we are aware, 'cause we've been through it  
'Cause we are the only ones, we will carry each other on our own

_Naruto:_Believe

_Naruto and Sasuke:_The sound, When the truth will send you falling  
_Naruto:_ You see the lights? But

_Naruto and Sasuke:_ Your mind isn't open  
_Naruto:_Now I hear you calling  
We've made a few mistakes, it's not worth it to say

_Naruto, Sasuke, Neji and Shikamaru:_ We are far from the town

(When they sang this part they pumped they're hands -during each individual word- in the air and motioned for the crowd to do it as well)

_Naruto, Sasuke and Neji:_ 'Cause we are the only ones, we will get up  
And we are aware, 'cause we've been through it  
'Cause we are the only ones, we will carry each other on our own

_Naruto and Sasuke:_ Open your eyes and let all the light in  
Open your eyes up a little more, I'm sure the rest will come out

_Naruto, Sasuke and Neji:_ 'Cause we are the only ones, we will get up  
And we are aware, 'cause we've been through it  
'Cause we are the only ones, we will carry each other on our own

Open your eyes and let all the light in  
Open your eyes up a little more, I'm sure the rest will come out

* * *

"Oh My god!" Sakura exclaimed when the lead singer ran over to the lead guitarist and (after setting his instrument down) held his foot in the air, counted down and helped him do a front flip.

On Stage!!

"He just did a flip!" _Way to state the obvious TenTen_…

**Hey don't get grouchy at her because you're secretly jealous that A.A. just did a flip on stage while at your concert you did nothing!**

"He just did another one!!" Hinata yelled pointing as the lead singer did a cart wheel and then front flipped over the lead guitarist when he crouched down.

_The nerve of them!! Who the hell do they think they are!?_

**Well they **_**are**_** the most popular band in the entire country and maybe even the entire world…next to us of course. **

"Holy crap!" Ino yelled as the Bass player somersaulted over the lead guitarist _and_ the lead vocalist. "They're crazy!"

"They're nuts…" Sakura muttered under her breath.

* * *

"Thank you! We hope you all attend our next concert!" Naruto yelled into the microphone when the cheering reached a level where Sasuke had to wince it was so loud.

**Damn, they love us! **

_You got that right._

All four boys took a bow and then casually jogged back stage.

They had done a couple more song and then ended their performance for the night. All four were equally exhausted and were glad it was Saturday and had the rest of the day tomorrow to recover before school started up again on Monday.

"Ahhh…I think they want an encore!" Naruto sighed with a large satisfactory smile on his lips.

Sasuke smirked. "Not tonight, Dobe. I think Hyuuga's going to faint."

Neji rolled his eyes.

"Good performance, gentleman!" Kakashi said when he strolled over to the quartet.

"I'm just glad tomorrow's Sunday!"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Why, you looking forward to the morning cartoons?"

Naruto stuck his tongue out.

* * *

No one spoke as they walked to the bus stop. There wasn't anything to say really, except the fact that '_Apocalypse Assault_' had been amazing tonight.

"So," Ino started off awkwardly. "What now…?"

"I don't know." TenTen replied softly and gave a vague shrug of her shoulders.

"I think we'll have to talk to Anko about this." Hinata suggested. The pink haired girl shook her head; doubting that talking to their manager would do any good at this point.

Because the fact was- she'd been blown away. The whole show had captivated her attention and she couldn't have look away at any given moment. _'__Apocalypse Assault__' _had said that they were going to make up for the lost time that had given _'__Undreamed Visions__' _the lead in their'Musical Induced Arms Race'. And they had done just that.

Sakura sighed. They'd _defiantly_ need to step up their game.

* * *

_Author's Note: _Yay! Finally done! Almost 30 pages!! Longest one yet! I'm on a roll! Anyways, I hoped you liked it! I'll be updating A Dreamscapehopefully before I start school again so wish me luck! XD

(1) Basically means 'Pinky'

(2) Basically means 'Pinky'

(3) That's the name given for the 'Kage' of Rain. Pein had overthrown the original leader because he was corrupted and was creating a downfall for the village. Under Pein's rule now, Rain is very prosperous and doing very well. He has allied himself with Konaha and created a triangular trade for his village with Sand and Konaha.

(4) Itachi was named Pein's successor if he were to ever die (it is written his will when he had to create it at the age of 35 after he had a heart attack. He and Konan are now 38). Pein was originally going to name Sakura as his next heir but she refused the position saying that she wouldn't be able to lead an entire gang. She then later suggested that Itachi would be more fit for the position and he was then named the next heir.

(5) I'm sure most of you have seen this picture already but for those who haven't: Just got to my photobucket account (it's on my profile). It's labeled as 'Sasuke and Sakura: hair'

(6) Here are the Concert Hall pics. (It's at SPAC- Saratoga Preforming Arts Center):

(/sitebuilder/images/SPACaerial-430x343.jpg) -**Aerial view**

(blogs./readandreact/wp-content/uploads/2008/05/spac-current.jpg) -**outside view**

(farm2.static./1303/706001689b92cebe4d6.jpg) -**front end**

(/Project Photos/SaratogaPAC-3.jpg) -**Whole thing**

(/words/wp-content/images/600/20070714111544.jpg) -**View from the stage**

And yes, I did model their concert after The Jonas Brothers' concert, WHICH WAS AMAZING BY THE WAY!! Did anyone go to that? I might have seen you there! OMG! XD

Review 'Cause my birthday is tomorrow and I'll be sweet 16!! WHOOT!

ihearttoast09 OUT!


End file.
